The Ninth Cullen
by KelliNicole
Summary: Ayden Cullen- an interesting teenage vampire. This is her story upon meeting the Cullens, and so forth. Falling in love, vacationing with the Volturi, and other mayhem to come! Written before I could put a good sentence together. Don't hold it against me.
1. Prologue

The most beautiful sound in the world is to hear him play guitar. We sat on the floor of my bedroom, my head on his shoulder, his fingers strumming my grandfather's guitar he'd given me.

"_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other_

_You'll always be my thunder…"_

A small smile traced my lips. I was rapidly falling in love with my best friend. I knew it was wrong, for so many reasons. I was a vampire; he was a human. Cole had a girlfriend, though Alice saw that ending soon. I couldn't do this.

Cole knew my deepest secret, and he still supported me. I had been raped, taken advantage of by an ex lover. But Cole was always there, even to help heal my scars. I thanked God for Cole every day. I only hope he would do the same for me.

I wanted so badly to tell him my secret, as my brother and best friend Edward had once done for Bella. I wanted to explain to him why my eyes were such an exquisite color, as were the eyes of my other family members. I wanted him to know why I couldn't come to school when the sun shone.

But, I couldn't do this. It was already so rare for a coven to be as large as ours. To expose our secret could mean serious consequences.

Only the Volturi rivaled our family. There were nine of us- My father, Carlisle; my mother, Esme; my brothers, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward; my sisters, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. Then there was me. My story doesn't have a happy ending, but which of ours does?


	2. Chapter One

Another day, another useless day. I knew how it would be; I would go to school, my heart would stop upon the announcement of a pop quiz in geometry, I would stare at my history teacher, then I would have the pleasure of freezing in the basement of the school in health, I would go sit with my boyfriend who isn't my boyfriend at lunch, I would go to English, I would go home.

Once I was out of that place, I would do homework, write, talk to my boyfriend that isn't a boyfriend, and go to bed. The reason my boyfriend isn't my boyfriend is because boyfriends are supposed to be boys who are friends. And he most certainly is not a friend. He is a rapist and a cheater. But I can't help but melt every time he turns his gorgeous blue eyes on me. He insists he loves me, and when I see those eyes, I can't help but think he's telling the truth. How silly I can be…

Today was different, though. When I met my friends this morning, I noticed 6 new students standing against the wall in the hallway. They were all so beautiful! I couldn't believe it; the most beautiful was either the brunette girl, or the blonde male. The male who appeared to be youngest gave me a look of pure hatred, causing me to turn away. I quickly met up with my friends and went to my geometry class.

Brooke and I were among the first to arrive in class. When we entered, I noticed two of the new students sitting in front of mine and Brooke's seats. As we sat, their quiet chatter silenced, when the tiny girl with short black hair turned to face me.

"Hi. I'm Alice Cullen, this is my brother, Edward." She had a beaming smile on her face, while her brother, Edward, looked at me with the same frustrated look of hate I'd received earlier.

" Hi, I'm Ayden, this is Brooke. May I ask why your brother is attempting to burn a hole in my left eye with his glares?" I asked Alice. Her bell-like laughter filled the room.

"He's kinda nervous about today. Sorry about that," she whispered. His look softened and he was soon smiling at Brooke and I.

"Please excuse my very rude behavior, I always end up being nervous on our first days."

"So you guys move a lot?" Brooke asked them, having just picked up on the conversation. She appeared to have been dazed by Edward's devastatingly good looks.

"Yeah, our mom renovates houses, so we only stay in one place for a few years," Alice replied.

"What classes do you guys have?" I asked, wondering how much I would be seeing of our new students.

"Well, Ayden, it appears we'll be seeing a lot of each other," Alice said. She seemed overly-joyed at the aspect of having already made a new friend. We had all the same classes, and she informed me that her entire family had third period health with me, meaning we all had the same lunch. "Would you guys like to join me and a few friends at lunch?" I invited them to sit at our table, consisting of me, my friend Tiffany, another friend, Jordan, and my boyfriend who isn't a boyfriend. They gladly accepted as the bell indicating the end of class rang.

Alice and I were off to history, with Brooke and Edward heading to biology to meet a few more members of the Cullen family, which I was now learning a lot about, ignoring my very attractive history teacher for the first time.

"There's six of us; it's a lot, I know." She giggled and rolled her eyes, giving the effect that her siblings could be a lot to handle. "I guess I'll go ahead and fill you in before we go to third period so it won't be as awkward. We're all couples. Oh Ayden, we're adopted! Except Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. Bella is their younger sister. They're our mother's nieces and nephew. No incest for me, thanks." She laughed again, sensing my shock upon finding out about their relationship status. "The big tall guy, Emmett, is dating the tall blonde, Rosalie. Emmett is a total goof. Rosalie can be…stuck up sometimes. Bella, the brunette—she's dating Edward. They're both really sweet and down-to-earth. Then there's Jasper." Her eyes glazed over momentarily. Wow, I hadn't noticed how magnificent the color of her eyes were, they were gold. "Jasper is my boyfriend. Oh my gosh, he's too great!" She giggled, yet again, leaving me with an uncomfortable smile at the mention of relationships.

"Ayden, what's wrong?" She looked so concerned now, as if my expression pained her.

"I'm fine, Alice. Your family seems really great." With that I turned to hear the rest of our lecture on the fall of the Roman empire— something I was already heavily informed on. She shot me a concerned, doubting glance then turned to listen to Mr. Hoover drone on.

Now I'm nervous. I have to meet the rest of the Cullens and Hales. If they were all as nice and perky as little Alice, things would be good. But I don't know if I'm ready to face them yet.

I entered the classroom with Alice, us being the first there other than her family, and took my usual seat. The teacher was signing all their slips and adding them to the roll. He told them to sit where they'd like, and they all surrounded me. _Perfect_, I thought. Now what to do…The huge boy behind me, whose name I remembered was Emmett, tapped me on the shoulder, attempting to get my attention. I turned to him, facing a child-like grin. "Hi. I'm Emmett."

I smiled back and introduced myself to the entire Cullen/Hale family. They all seemed friendly and welcoming, even Rosalie, who Alice had described as 'stuck-up.' The class passed by very quickly, and before any of us realized the time, we were going to the cafeteria. I went to the table and sat down. I never ate school lunch. It was suicidal. Most of the smart kids in school avoided the food. The Cullens also sat, glancing around the cafeteria.

"Are you guys too smart to eat the hobos they serve as lunch food?" I asked, trying to make small talk. They could be very shy. They all burst out in laughter, earning many glances from nearby basketball players and band geeks.

It was then that I noticed they all had that beautiful golden eye color. It was amazing.

Bella was the one to respond to my apparently funny statement. "Yeah, I guess we are. None of us have ever particularly liked cafeteria food, Esme's food is so much better."

"I'm guessing Esme is your mother?" It only made sense…I was just asking. Yet they still looked at me like I was a moron.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell her about Esme and Carlisle. Yeah, Ayden, they're our parents. I told you about what Esme does this morning, but Carlisle is a doctor. The best part is, they're both really young and so easy to get along with."

I had missed the last part; I noticed William approaching. Edward suddenly looked very angry. Man, I hope he wasn't like that with everyone today…

William took his seat next to me, grabbing my hand.

"Hey, you guys must be the Cullens. You guys have quite a following." William smiled warmly, but no one was moved by his friendly efforts. Alice, always the social one, spoke on the behalf of her family.

"Really?! What have you heard?!" They talked amongst themselves while the rest of the Cullens and I sat quietly, looking around. It was then I noticed something, or rather, someone missing. "Where are Tiffany and Jordan?" I asked William, looking confused.

"They're sitting with the band today. I guess the fabulous new Cullens scared them off," he laughed. I hated to think he was happy; after all he'd done to me… I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I nearly missed Edward jump up abruptly, walking quite fast toward the doors at the school's entrance. Bella followed, wondering, as well, what had just happened.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked Alice quietly. Her reply was so quiet, I was sure I was the only one who heard it, other than Jasper.

"I'll tell you about it later. But he's pissed at William."

Why would he be pissed at William? He hadn't done anything to him. He had no reason to hate my boyfriend. I brushed it off. He must not have liked the idea of scaring off our friends. And just as soon as it came, the lunch period was over.

I walked to English with Alice and Bella, William always following along.

"Well, guys, how's your first day been?" I asked, trying to avoid my stalker-like boyfriend behind me.

"Great! I can't wait until Monday!" Wow. Alice actually wanted to come to school. I; however, was more glad than ever that today was Friday. After exclaiming her joy of coming to school, Alice stopped right in front of the classroom, looking dazed.

"Alice? You okay?" Bella and I both asked her, concerned for our friend.

"Oh my Carlisle! Ayden! You should come spend the night at our house!" Bella shot Alice a warning look, only to receive one that was meant to comfort her back.

"That sounds great. Are you guys sure, though?" They both nodded their heads excitedly. I was hoping that Alice's wouldn't fall off and roll down the hallway with William who was finally walking away. I laughed at their enthusiasm.

"Well…I guess I could fit you guys in my schedule." They both smiled and we walked into our English class to end another not so predictable day.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: I only own my characters.  Ayden, William, and Cole are mine! Two chapters today! Woot! I'm on a roll! Btw, this is set about 2 years after Bella's change. She and Jasper now have the control to be around humans comfortably. On with the story! 

It was when I was packing to go to the Cullens' that it happened; My parents started fighting, yet again.

I had been wishing since my grandfather died that my dad could move on like the rest of us. But, instead, he went and got drunk with his friends, blacked out, woke up thinking his dad was still alive, and went through the whole process again. My mom yelled at him constantly whenever he would come home drunk.

It was only a matter of time before one of them came barging in here, yelling at me. It would most likely be my father; he seemed to get angry at me more often. He would scream at me for doing something wrong, slap me, and go fight with my mom more. I decided to take the window for the quickest escape route. When I got to the end of my driveway, I noticed a red BMW sitting there. The passenger door opened and Rosalie was in the driver's seat.

"Alice sent me to get you. Why are you walking?" She asked, seeming confused. She'd seen me drive to school this morning.

"Easier to get out." I laughed, getting in the car. Rosalie had a look of concern plastered on her face.

We arrived at the Cullen house very quickly. Rosalie was an extremely fast driver; I guess that would explain the type of car she had. The house was extraordinary. It was, perhaps, the biggest house I'd ever seen. It appeared to be three stories. It had a very old, Victorian charm that I couldn't help but ogle. Rosalie sensed my shock and laughed.

"It's pretty, isn't it? Wait until you see inside. This is my favorite house, so far."

We walked into the house to be faced by an overly-excited Alice. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were sitting on one of the two white couches in the living room playing a video game. The beautiful, caramel-haired woman in the kitchen I guessed was Esme. Rosalie took me to the kitchen. In addition to the woman cooking, there was a gorgeous blonde man sitting at the counter reading a newspaper.

"Esme, Carlisle, this is Ayden Smith." I smiled at them and waved.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you both," I said in a small voice, only to be wrapped in a hug by Esme.

"It's so nice to meet you, sweetie. The girls have told me a lot about you." She was so sweet, she reminded me of how my mother used to be. Carlisle shook my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, as well. Thank you for making my children's first day so much easier." Wow. I loved this family already.

"Anytime." I smiled up at Carlisle. Rosalie then took me past the boys and up the winding staircase. We were on the second floor, walking across hardwood down the hall. She opened a door to what I'm guessing was her room. It didn't seem like a room that could be Alice's or Bella's. The walls were a dark red color. The room was very spacious. There were two doors, which I guessed led to a closet and a bathroom. The bedspread was dark red with lacy black flowers all over it. Alice and Bella were sitting on the floor, painting their toes. Bella's were an electric blue, while Alice's were bright orange. Alice squealed and jumped up when she saw me.

"Ayden! Yay! We're going to have so much fun tonight!" Bella then walked over to us.

"But first, we want to know a few things." Uh oh. What could they possibly mean?

"Uhm…like what?" I asked, completely terrified of the answer.

"Well, first, why you nearly cried this morning when I mentioned relationships," Alice said, looking concerned now like the others, having wiped away her perky smile.

"And why you wanted to get away from your house by walking," Rosalie said, her expression screaming for answers. Bella walked up to me, looking at my face carefully.

"We'd also like to know why there's a bruise on your left cheek." Damn! I thought I'd covered that with foundation. I sighed.

"Guys, it's nothing major. Nothing to worry about. Now, I'd like to paint my toes sil-," I was cut off by Alice sitting me on the bed, covering my mouth with her hand.

"Ayden, we know something's wrong. We just want to know so we can help."

"Alice, I'm fine. I don't need any help." Then the boys came through the door. Oh man. This would be no normal sleepover.

"Ayden, talk to us. Please." Jasper's eyes pleaded me to tell him the truth. I had to turn away, though I found it impossibly hard.

"Why are you all so worried? You act like I've been brutally tortured or something." I was surprised by their concern for me.

"Well, Ayden, you've already made a great impression on all of us. We think of you as family, already." Edward's words touched my heart. I soon felt warm tears rolling down my cheek. Emmett, surprisingly, was the one to wipe them away. They were all surrounding me, waiting for an explanation. I had no clue how to get out of this one. So I changed the subject.

"I've known you guys for like…12 hours. How can you think so much of me, already?" I asked through my tears. Jasper smiled to me before responding.

"We all just think you're a special person. You give us this feeling…like our family is complete." I cried more. This family was too kind to me. William, always one to ruin a moment, called me as Alice was about to ask more questions. I answered my cell phone, terrified that he'd be angry with me.

"Ayden, where are you?" I could tell he was angry. He was speaking through clenched teeth. This couldn't end well.

"I'm with a few friends, William. Did you need something?"

"Of course I did! Why else would I be calling?! I come to see you and no one knows where you are!"

Rosalie took the phone from my hands. Fresh tears were forming in the corners of my eyes. I knew I'd pay for this one. Punishment from William: he would take advantage of me, as he always did when I made him upset. Punishment from my father: a shiny new bruise to cover.

"She's fine. She's staying with me, Alice, and Bella tonight. Make sure her parents know she's ok." Rosalie slammed the phone shut.

"Thanks, Rosalie."

"Anytime, Ayden. And you can call me Rose." Her small smile made me stop crying. These people were the best friends I'd ever known. And I hardly knew them. As much as I wanted it to be, the subject was not lost to them.

"So are you going to tell us what's going on here?" Emmett asked.

"Where do I start?" I said, finally giving in.

"No better place than the beginning," Bella said, wrapping a comforting, cold arm around my shoulder. Oh my god, she was cold.

"Well… I guess I should start with my grandpa dying." They nodded, encouraging me to continue.

"My dad didn't take it very well. He's been drinking constantly since then. It was in November. Wait…what is today?" I asked, having just realized I had no clue what day or month it was.

"February 23. Why?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, just wondering. It's mine and Williams' anniversary…I guess that why he went to my house today. But, as I was saying, my dad has become a hardcore alcoholic. That answers the last two questions. My boyfriend got sick of me not wanting to do anything with him after my dad started to hit me, so he started to…rape…me. That answers the first. All this has been going on since November."

They all looked like they were on the verge of tears, but they never came. Before I could blink, I was enveloped in a group hug.

"Ayden, how could they do this to you?!" Edward and Alice sat next to me, neither separating me from their hug.

"Guys, I'm ok. Look, no harm done." I tried my best to smile, though I'm sure it never touched my eyes.

"Ayden, don't say that! I'm taking you downstairs to Carlisle to make sure those scum haven't hurt you," Edward said, lifting me from the bed, carrying me downstairs.

"Edward, put me down! I'm fine!" I screamed at him, but he just walked to the living room, exchanging glances with Carlisle. Edward sat me on one of the couches with Esme, then exited the room with Carlisle. Esme wiped away my remaining tears, and try her best to comfort me. Why are all these people so freaking cold?! Carlisle returned then.

"Ayden, it's very important that you let me examine you and make sure you're ok."

I simply nodded, then went with Carlisle to his office. It was huge. I couldn't believe how big their house was, still. I sat on a small couch in Carlisle's office while he went for his medical bag.

After he was finished, he sent me back to Rose's room with the others and told me he would run a few tests to see if there was anything seriously wrong with me. We sat for a few minutes, us girls painting our nails and toes. The boys watched us and played with their girlfriends' hair. They were all so cute together, especially Edward and Bella. It was amazing to see that there could be such true love. And that they could project it to everyone so easily.

Edward left the room abruptly, probably to go see Carlisle. He soon, returned, gesturing for me to join him. We walked down the long hallway to Carlisle's office. As we entered, Carlisle asked us to sit. His grave expression left me feeling uneasy.

"Ayden…I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news to relay to you."

A/N: Uh oh! What is the bad news Carlisle has found?! Hopefully you'll find out later today. Depending on how fast I can do my homework.  Review please!


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: I own nothing but Ayden, William, and Cole, sadly. Oh well, here's to another chapter today!

"How can that be true?" I couldn't believe the words Carlisle had just spoken. This couldn't be happening to me. This didn't happen to people like me.

"I'm so very sorry, Ayden. It's true; you do have AIDS."

I found it so hard to believe him, but I knew he wouldn't lie about this. But I had just found a family who actually wanted me around, and now I only had a limited time with them.

"Edward, I think we need to call a family meeting. Gather everyone in the living room." Edward stood and walked from the room with a pained expression on his face.

I felt like he'd become my best friend in a matter in a few hours. When Carlisle had told me the news, Edward had held me in a hug for god knows how long.

Carlisle stood and gestured for me to do the same. We walked into the living room. Every set of golden eyes were on me. I sat on one of the white couches next to Alice where she sat with Jasper. Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella sat on the adjacent couch. Edward stood behind his girlfriend, and Carlisle and Esme were seated in two chairs next to the coffee table in the center of the room. Carlisle was first to speak.

"I suppose you've all heard the news, am I right?" All his family but Edward nodded. Obviously he knew; he was sitting with me as I found out.

"And I suppose you also know what we must do now, should you all wish to help your friend…?" I had no clue what Carlisle could mean by that. Again, the entire family nodded.

"Well, then, who would like to tell the story?" All eyes shifted to Edward. He looked back at me, then spoke.

"Ayden, you may have noticed my family is a bit different than most families you know, correct?" I nodded. "Then I guess you deserve to know why, since this is your only hope for survival." I winced at the mention of my imminent death. I didn't really care what he was saying to me at the moment. It was just sinking in that I was dying.

"Ayden, my family and I are vampires." What?! Vampires? That's…interesting. Hmm…how do I respond to that one? They were all staring at me, awaiting my response.

"Wow. That would explain the inhuman beauty and eye color, I'm guessing?" Edward nodded before taking a seat next to me on the now full couch.

"No worries, though, we drink the blood of animals." This made me feel better, though I hadn't wondered yet about their diet.

"That's reassuring." The family laughed lightly at this. Edward looked around the room a moment before he continued.

"Do you have any questions?"

"A few—what time is it, first." They laughed again. This was obviously not the type of question they'd expected.

"It's one AM," Alice said, still giggling.

"Thank you. Now, I would like to know the history of this fascinating family," I said, looking to Carlisle, as I could tell he was the leader of the family; therefore, probably the oldest. He explained to me every detail of vampirism and every detail of his family. Edward and Bella's story brought me to tears; it was so beautiful. I could tell there was something different about them.

"I'm pretty sure I can only ask one more question before I pass out," I said, just noticing how tired I was. I envied them for not being able to sleep.

"Shoot," Edward said, expecting me to fall to the floor any minute.

"What did you mean when you said this was my only chance for survival?" I asked no one in particular. All eyes shifted momentarily before Jasper grew tired of the suspense taking a toll on his emotions and answered for them.

"In order for you to live, well, as alive you could be, you'd have to be changed into a vampire like us." I couldn't believe they were willing to do such a thing for me. It made me cry all over again, but tears of joy.

"Jasper! Dammit! Now you made her cry! Good freaking job!" Emmett screamed at his brother before coming over to make sure I was ok.

"Emmett, no, they're tears of joy. I'm just so happy you'd all be willing to make me a part of your family. Carlisle, Esme, does this mean you'd be adopting me?" I asked, wondering how I'd join the family without taking care of this minor detail. I was only 16.

"Yes, sweetie, we would. But we can only do that if your parents allow it," Esme said, reminding me of my parents for the first time in hours.

"I'm sure that'll be no trouble. They've never really wanted me around," I said, rising from the couch.

"If you guys don't mind, I think I'll go to bed now," I said, heading for the stairs. Being my clumsy self, I tripped on the top stair, expecting to tumble to the bottom. Instead, Alice caught me and guided me to the guest room. I couldn't believe I'd found a family who wanted me around. Now all I needed was to get rid of William. Ugh. Before I could think of him anymore, I drifted off into a sound sleep.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry that chapter was shorter. Gotta do homework and get ready for a party later. I'll try to update later tonight or tomorrow. :) Review, please!


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Oh my Carlisle I'm good! Haha. This will probably be the last chapter for today. Sorry. Do you think I should do multiple pov? I own my characters, nothing more. sobs and beats head on desk.

I woke to sunlight; a strange sight in my home of Tennessee this time of year. I lie there for a moment, taking in what had happened the previous night. I couldn't believe what all had happened in the past 24 hours. I make new vampire friends, find out I have AIDS from my oh-so-loving boyfriend, and join said vampire friends' family. It's a lot for the human mind to make in one day.

I went to the guest bathroom at the end of the hall to take a shower and prepare myself to escape my old life. I entered the shower, relishing the hot water relaxing my muscles. I knew everyone would hear, but I began to sing, nonetheless. Singing in the shower was one of my favorite things to do. I turned on the shower radio to hear one of my favorite songs blaring from the small speaker. I jumped in and sang right along with Hayley Williams.

_We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I try to patch things up again  
To calm my tears and kill these fears  
But have I told you, have I?_

It made me think so much of the past day. I was so glad everyone had convinced me to spill my secrets. I felt so much better, like a weight had been lifted, once I had revealed my deepest secrets. I heard the bathroom door open.

"Can I help you?" I asked, wondering who had brought me out of my deep thought.

"Ayden, your voice is amazing! Carlisle! Come listen to her sing, it's amazing!" Alice yelled to Carlisle, embarrassing me more than she already had.

"Well, Ayden, I think we may have discovered your gift already," Carlisle said, sounding very excited. Gift? Huh?

"Gift?" I asked Carlisle, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

"Carlisle! We forgot to tell her about the gifts!" Alice seemed quite upset with both her father and herself.

"If you guys would please leave me alone for another moment, I'll get out of here and get ready. Then you can tell me."

"Of course, Ayden, we'll leave you to that."

I quickly leapt from the shower and dried my hair. After straightening my hair, I got dressed and put on make-up. Within ten minutes, I was heading to the living room to hear about these 'gifts.' Everyone was sitting exactly where they did the night before. Once again, I joined Alice. Carlisle was first to speak up.

"Ayden, when we're changed to vampires, we bring our best traits from our human life to this life. That trait is intensified. I have my resistance to human blood; Esme has her love; Rosalie, her beauty; Emmett has his strength; Bella can heal others with her touch; Jasper is an empath; Alice can see the future; Edward can read minds."

I suddenly felt very embarrassed. Edward had heard all my thoughts over the past day. Wow. And I thought I was safe in my own mind… Edward must have noticed my discontent.

"Don't worry, Ayden, I can't hear your thoughts. Your mind is too complicated for me to understand. It's the same for me with Bella."

"Well that pretty much rocks," I said, taking in the news that my new family had these great powers. They apparently found this comment funny; they were laughing at me like always. But things finally started to fall into place.

"Is that why you looked so mad yesterday morning? And did you not like something that William was thinking at lunch?" I asked Edward.

"I was hoping you wouldn't pick up on that, but, yes, that is the case. William was thinking that if you cheated on him with one of us that he'd 'make you pay.' His mental images were sickening." I winced. I hated to think he actually felt that way.

"So, Carlisle, what do you think my power will be?" I asked him about his comment earlier trying to forget about William.

"Oh, I think I'll wait for all of you to find out on your own. Of course, I can't keep it from Edward or Alice, sadly." Lucky mind-reading future-seeing freaks. Everyone groaned but the three in the room who already knew. The conversation took another turn.

"Ayden, do you think your parents will be home today?" Alice asked me once everyone had stopped complaining.

"Probably not; why?" We decided that the guys would go with me to get my things today while they were gone.

When we arrived at my house, I entered quickly to turn off the alarm. I went to my bedroom and told the guys what I needed. I didn't take much; there were too many bad memories here. I took my keyboard and guitar, my CDs, my computer, a few clothes, and some other things my grandfather had left for me. I decided to make small talk while the boys gathered my things.

"So…what really brought you guys here?" I asked since I knew Esme didn't renovate houses other than the one they were moving into.

"Emmett lived a few hours away from here in his human life; his nephew died recently and he came to see what he could find out about his family. We decided to join him," Jasper said, unplugging my computer from the wall.

"What was his name? I might have known him," I asked. This wasn't a very large place. It was highly likely that I or my grandfather had known him.

"Uhm…Ray Smith, I think…?" Emmett replied. I dropped the pop tart I had been munching on the bed.

"_You're_ my uncle Emmett?!" Wow. Maybe it really is a small world.

"_You're_ his granddaughter he was always so proud of?!" Emmett seemed just as in shock as I. Jasper and Edward stopped what they were doing and were watching us look at each other in surprise.

"Yeah, I am," I replied, picking my pop tart up from the bed and continuing to eat my breakfast.

"That's quite interesting," Jasper said, putting my computer in a box and running outside with it.

"Yeah, it is," I replied. Emmett picked me up and spun me around. He ended with a hug that nearly crushed me.

"We're family, Ayden! How cool is that?!"

"It's great, Emmett, but you're about to kill me," I managed to reply through his life-threatening hug.

"Oh, sorry. I'll be able to do that soon enough and it won't hurt you." I was comforted by the thought that I would soon be equal to my family. I left the room and walked to the kitchen. I wrote my parents a note explaining why I was missing, along with my things.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I know neither of you ever really wanted me. I'm finally giving you your wish. Send the adoption papers to the address at the bottom of the paper. By the way, I won't be at this address, neither will my new family. I love you both and I'm sorry I was never enough. Daddy can spend more money on his alcohol now that you don't have to pay for things for me. I love you both very much,_

_Ayden_

I was crying by the time I finished the note. I had just put down the pen when I realized I was being carried at vampire speed up the stairs to my room. I was dropped softly on my bed by Jasper. The boys sat around me, giving me comforting hugs. When we had finished packing, we went back to the house to find the girls pulling up in Alice's Porsche. I noticed that Bella was pushed up against the window by shopping bags that filled the back seat.

Bella mouthed the word 'help' to her husband. He laughed quietly, receiving a death glare from his angry wife. He was lucky she was being squished.

"Ayden! We bought you new clothes!" Alice's bell-like voice chimed out as she emerged from the car. I should've known; it _is_ Alice we're talking about. I groaned inwardly and helped carry exactly 64 shopping bags to my room. I was surprised someone hadn't stopped this little shopping demon yet. But then again, they were rich.

"Do you want us to help you settle in?" Bella asked. Esme then joined us in the doorway of my new room.

"Actually, I think it would be best to leave as much stuff as possible packed. We're moving soon to avoid speculation and drama over our newest daughter. Esme smiled at me, warming my heart.

"I'm sorry I'm causing so much trouble for you guys," I replied before Alice let out a shrill scream.

"Alice, sweetie, what's wrong? What did you see?" Jasper asked, worry masking his usually peaceful face.

"We have to change Ayden. Now!"

"Wh—" I was cut off by Alice and Edward taking me to Carlisle's office.

"What's going on, Alice?" Carlisle asked, always the calm one.

"I saw her parents and William coming to take her. And then she fainted. Her system is going to start shutting down soon, Carlisle! We can't wait any longer!" Alice said this all so fast I almost missed it.

"When will they come?" Carlisle asked, a bit more anxious.

"Wait…they've changed their minds," Edward said, watching the vision play out in Alice's mind while she was still silent.

"But she's still going to die in the next few hours if you don't do this now," Alice said, calming down.

"I'm ready," I said, though my voice cracked.

"Are you sure about this, Ayden?" Carlisle asked, making sure I knew exactly what I wanted.

"As I'll ever be," I replied with tears streaming down my face. I lie down on the couch in Carlisle's office.

"Edward, go get the morphine," Carlisle said while sending Alice out of the room to get the others. Everyone would be here with me. That was comforting, at least. Everyone returned at the same time. Edward gave Carlisle the morphine, then joined his wife.

"Ayden, this will hurt. It's going to feel like fire. It'll last for three days, but I have morphine, which will hopefully dull the pain. Are you ready?" I nodded. Carlisle bent his head down to my neck and then the fire started to make it's way throughout my entire body.

A/N: Nice, huh? Hope you enjoyed. I'm not updating until I get ten reviews, that's fair, right? Oh well, please review. :)


	6. Author Note!

I bet you're unhappy that this is an author's note rather than a chapter. : Oh well, I need three reviews, please. I have a shiny new chapter and I would like to post it, but I won't until I get three reviews. It's actually a pretty good chapter. Review please! Much love,

KelliCullen 3


	7. Chapter Five

A/N: I gave in. I really wanted to post this chapter. I own my characters. Stephenie Meyer owns her lovely characters. –beats head on desk and sobs.-

Like it? I do. And so does Hannah. And BloodRedTwlight. Who is writing a really great story about Eric killing himself. It's pretty amazing. I cried. So go read that. After you review this, of course. :) On with the story!

Carlisle was right. It hurt like hell. Literally. But the morphine did make it a little more bearable. I spent most of the days sleeping. When I would wake up randomly screaming, I would see two different family members keeping a close watch over me. It almost made the pain subside to know that they were there, and that they cared. Of course, the pain never did subside; until the third night.

I woke up feeling better than I ever had. I knew what I'd become; I remembered everything about the past few days perfectly. Not to mention my entire human life. This surprised me; Carlisle had said I should expect to not remember. I was fine with this of course, but still shocked that I remembered everything. I remembered the day my grandpa died, every time William took advantage of me, every time my father hit me while my mother sat across the room crying. It was all there, still so fresh in my mind.

I finally noticed I was surrounded by fourteen curious eyes; Carlisle wasn't here. I smiled up at my family.

"Something wrong?" I asked, trying to make light of the moment.

"Your eyes should be red…" Edward trailed off, obviously confused.

"Well…what color are they?" I asked. I would be glad to skip the red eye stage.

"…Purple," Jasper said, also confused. Why in the world would they be purple?! Just as I was about to ask, Carlisle stepped into the room.

"Evening, sleeping beauty," he said teasingly.

"Why in the world are my eyes purple?" I asked. I was just as confused as my other family members.

"Sadly, it's the AIDS in your blood. It can't kill you now, but it is tainted blood. So they'll be that way for about a year." Sweet! No red eyes for me!

"Well, Ayden, are you thirsty?" Rosalie asked from my left side.

"Now that you mention it, my throat is burning. So yes, I would say so." Alice cracked a smile, then led me outside. I was happy to be able to run with her rather than be forced along. We ran a few miles from the house, Alice barely being able to keep up with my newborn pace. Finally, I came across a deer. I went for the kill, finding that the blood didn't appeal to me the way my family had made it seem like it would. I felt well-nourished already. Alice had just killed three deer and was walking my way.

"Well, how was it?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Meh, I've had better," I replied casually, though I was concerned about the way it was so boring to me. She looked confused.

"You mean it just tasted kinda plain?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Bella's the same way. Did you have a strong disliking for blood in your human life?"

"Yeah, actually, I did." She smiled at me.

"Well then you'll not have to hunt as often. That's good; now Bella won't feel so weird." I laughed and we took off back toward the house. I loved this speed; I'd always loved speed. Now I could take advantage of it at any time.

We arrived home within minutes, everyone eagerly awaiting our return.

"How was hunting, girls?" Esme asked.

"Well, it looks like Bella has someone to hang out with when we go hunting every weekend." They all looked very pleasantly surprised.

"Wow, Ayden, it looks like we're two of a kind," Bella said, coming to stand with Alice and I.

"I vote that we take Ayden out and see how she reacts around humans," Bella proposed.

"We'll take her to the park tomorrow," Edward said. Alice's eyes glazed over for a moment as she stared at a corner. I recognized this look already; she was having a vision.

"Everything should go smoothly." She was beaming at the thought of having a new sister to play Barbie with. At this point, I was starting to believe _she _was the mind-reader of the family. She ran upstairs with me and started to give me a makeover.

"Come on! It's like… the only thing to do to pass the time!" She had a point; I wasn't going back to school, and we couldn't really go anywhere at 2 AM.

"Fine, just don't go over board." I sighed as she squealed and ran for her make-up bag.

"There. All done. Let's go show everyone!" I couldn't believe that Alice, a vampire, could take four hours to do a makeover. We went downstairs to find Bella, Rosalie, and Esme sitting on one of the couches reading a magazine. The boys were playing a video game. Carlisle had already left for the hospital. When Alice and I entered, all eyes were on us.

"I did a great job, huh?" Alice asked, sensing everyone's shock.

"Ayden, you look amazing," Rosalie said, staring in awe. Could I really look that good? I walked back toward the stairs and looked into the mirror. I did look amazing.

Alice had curled my hair to fit my face shape perfectly. My make-up was light, except for my dark eye make-up, which made my deep purple eyes stand out. I was dressed in a pink corset that laced up in the front. The strings and center of the corset were black; it fit me perfectly. Over the corset was a black Kitson couture jacket. I was also dressed in dark skinny jeans and pink flats with black lace over them. I looked amazing. I couldn't believe that I was the girl in the mirror. Alice is really good.

"Wow, Alice. Thanks so much." I ran to give her a hug.

We spent our morning wrestling in the backyard. It was mostly Emmett and I fighting, considering I was the only one stronger than him at the time. I won every match. He was so beat after I was finished with him, Bella was able to beat him with no effort. Before we realized the time, Carlisle stepped from the back door, laughing at his wife and son enveloped in a wrestling match.

"Would you like to take Ayden to the park now, Edward?" I sighed. I was not looking forward to this experience. I didn't want to be a monster; I didn't want to kill people. I was sure that I could restrain myself with Edward holding me down, but to _want_ to do that to someone was enough to drive me insane.

Edward and I got into his Volvo and drove off toward the park. The drive was silent; we listened to Bach and I didn't realize when he had stopped the car. I emerged from the car, nearly 150 yards from human life. I could smell the blood already.

"You can do this; it should be as easy as it was with Bella. She was back to school in only six months." This reassured me some, but not entirely. Edward and I walked toward a small child running to his mother and father. We sat on a bench near them, Edward looking ready and waiting to push me down should I flinch. I found the smell tempting, but ignorable. I was able to go the playground, not two feet from toddlers, and I thought nothing of it.

On the drive home, I noticed Edward looked a little uneasy. He obviously sensed my concern and confusion.

"The silence just bothers me a little; I'm so used to hearing at least one voice constantly."

It was nearly dark when we arrived home. There was a moving van in the driveway when we pulled up.

We walked in to find hundreds of empty boxes in the living room. My unpacked things were already next to the door ready to be put on the van.

"What's going on here?" Edward asked Alice anxiously as she passed us, grabbing more boxes. I could faintly hear Billy Joel playing in the distance.

"AND WHO TOUCHED MY STEREO?" I think Edward is mad…

"Calm down, it was just me," Bella said, walking down the stairs.

"We're packing for the move," Alice said, anticipating the new house she would be moving into. Esme then emerged from the kitchen.

"We got the adoption papers today, Ayden."


	8. Chapter Six

A/N: Yay! I like writing this story. Hope you like reading it. I don't own Twilight. But you already knew that, silly. On with the story I do own. With the characters I don't own. 'Cept Ayden. Oh yeah, the song is Vienna by Billy Joel.

I knew my parents would gladly give me up to the Cullens, but it still surprised me that they were so eager.

"Oh, well, that was pretty simple. I would've at least expected a phone call…"

"They're not worth it, Ayden. You have us now." Edward's words were so comforting. He was always there to be a good friend.

"Thanks, but it still hurts a little. When do we leave?" I had something to take care of before I left this place and this life behind.

"Oh my Carlisle, Ayden! He is so gonna get it." Alice flashed me and evil smile, having just seen my plans for William.

"Thanks, but I will need someone to go with me tonight. I have something to take care of with William. Esme, don't look so worried; I don't want his disgusting blood anywhere near me." I was smiling widely by the time I had finished.

"I should probably go with you, Ayden. I have experience with this," Rosalie said, descending the stairs.

"When do we leave?" I asked excitedly.

"Now."

We arrived at William's home within 10 minutes. We walked up to his window being careful not to make much noise. I carefully lifted him from his bed, making sure I didn't wake him. I ran with him to an abandoned field. Rosalie stayed behind to plant evidence that he was kidnapped. When we arrived in the field, I dropped him carelessly to the ground, head first. He woke with what I would hope was an unbearable headache.

"What am I doing here? And why are your eyes purple?" he asked, confused.

"William, do you know how much pain you've caused in the past four months?" I asked casually.

"Come on, Ayden, we've had this discussion. You know you enjoy it. Come here, baby."

He tried to push me to the ground; he had already started to unbutton his pants. I picked him up and threw him against a tree effortlessly.

"What the…"

I gave him no time to respond fully.

"You cheater! You sick, disgusting rapist!" Rosalie screamed once she found us.

"What are you people?!" William screamed, now terrified.

Let's just say Rosalie and I had our fun and left him in the field for dead. We ran back to the house, laughing all along the way.

We spent the next three days packing all our things and taking care of legal matters with my adoption. The girls all packed early so that we could shop while the boys and our 'parents' finished their packing. We were exiting a department store and walking toward the car.

"Hey baby, can I get your number?" Some guy in a grease-stained white shirt walked up to Bella, attempting to look seductive.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend already," Bella replied, turning to walk away.

"Come on, now, don't be like that baby." He made a huge mistake by grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.

"Kay…so you're gonna let go of her and walk away, or you're gonna walk away with five broken fingers," Alice stood up for her sister who looked like she was ready to kill.

"Ladies… I'm just trying to be a gentleman and show you girls a good time," he said, winking at Rosalie and me.

"Well, you had your chance." Alice grabbed his hand too quickly for him to have seen it. She took each of his fingers and broke them individually and each in a different way. He screamed with every movement she made. We heard a mall security guard exiting the building; Alice pulled the man on top of her and began screaming.

"What is going on here?!" The security guard asked.

"This man was trying to rape me and my sisters. I'm so glad you showed up when you did!" She hugged the security guard before he drug the man away. We drove off laughing.

It was about 11 PM when we returned home. Edward's CD collection was being taken from the house when we arrived; that's how I knew we were almost ready to leave. I knew he left that for last. I was going to miss this beautiful house where my new life began. We would come back here in about 75 years. It was so long to wait; I hoped that Carlisle and Esme would allow me to come back here every once in a while.

Esme and Carlisle approached me while the girls went to help their husbands finish packing.

"Well, you're now officially Ayden Cullen," Carlisle said, giving me a hug.

"I'm so happy to be part of this family. Thank you so much," I said, wishing I could cry again.

"The pleasure is ours, Ayden. You're a wonderful daughter," Esme said. It was her turn to give me a hug now. The rest of the family joined us now, each taking a turn to hug me and officially welcome me to the family.

"Do you guys mind if I take a quick shower before we leave?" I asked. I needed a few minutes to myself.

"Of course, we won't be leaving until morning," Carlisle said.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Emmett asked. It was then that I realized I had no clue where we would be living.

"We're going to Denali for a while; I think when Ayden is ready to return to school, we'll start over in Rochester," Carlisle said. I ascended the stairs, reaching the shower and turning on the radio.

_Slow down you crazy child  
You're so ambitious for a juvenile  
But then if you're so smart tell me why  
You are still so afraid?_

I sang along with the song that described my current situation perfectly. I had to move on to bigger things. But I had to do that in my own time.

_Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?  
You better cool it off before you burn it out  
You got so much to do and only  
so many hours in a day_

Again, I heard the bathroom door opening. This time; however, I kept singing; no one said anything. I figured whoever it was had left something in here and came to get it to pack. The door opened again and a laughing Carlisle, Alice, and Edward broke my concentration.

"Why are we in here?" Jasper asked, not realizing he had come into the bathroom with Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Esme to listen to my singing.

"I guess we were right about her gift, guys," Carlisle said to Edward and Alice.

"Ayden, have you ever read the Odyssey?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with my gift?"

"You're a siren; you can lure others in with your voice when you sing." Wow. What a cool gift. I smiled.

"You mean she hypnotized us?" Emmett asked, still dazed by my voice.

"Yes. No worries, you'll all grow used to it if she sings often."

"Why were you guys not hypnotized?" Esme asked.

"We had cotton in our ears," Alice said, laughing.

"Well, guys, can I have a minute to get dressed?"

"Of course, Ayden, we'll meet you downstairs."

I had such a cool gift! Before I knew it, Jasper and I were rising from the couch, having finished packing early, and were walking outside with the rest of our family to begin our drive to Alaska. I was excited to meet another coven like ours.

I was riding in the Volvo with Edward and Bella; Alice and Jasper were in the Porsche, Rosalie in her BMW, Emmett drove his Jeep, and Carlisle and Esme took the Mercedes.

As we were leaving the city, I thought I saw a pair of purple eyes staring back at me. I brushed it off, thinking it was my own reflection. Edward put in a CD, and I immediately recognized the song I had listened to earlier in the shower.

_But you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want  
Or you an just get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through  
When will you realize...Vienna waits for you._


	9. Chapter Seven

A/N: An update! Yay! I'm putting off my history test to write this. Kay…I've got nearly 200 hits; nine reviews. WTH:) The song is Superman's Dead by Our Lady Peace. Please enjoy. I own Ayden. I don't own Edward or anyone else, but oh, how I wish I did.

Bella: He's mine and Stephenie's. Get over it.

Edward: Bella, watch the jealousy, love. :)

Bella: Don't you try and get out of this by dazzling me. –drools-

Edward: -Pounce- Oh yeah, review Kelli's story. Hey, Kelli, I like that song. –makes out with Bella-

Me: Thanks, but could you guys please do that somewhere else?!

On with the story!

It was a time like this that I miss sleep desperately. I'd been lying in the back seat of Edward's Volvo for exactly 3 days, 17 hours, and 14 minutes. We had passed the Alaska state line before I realized I'd be here for another four hours until I got to meet the famous Denali coven. We stopped once for gas; we were only an hour away now. Edward, Bella, and I listened to yet another CD; before I could consider throwing myself from the window for entertainment again, we pulled up in front of a huge log cabin.

The tin of the roof was green; the wooden siding a cedar shade. The shutters on the windows were the same forest green of the roof. It was almost as big as our previous home. I noticed another cabin similar to the one I was now entering a couple hundred yards behind my new home. I saw a strawberry blonde running to meet us at the door.

"Carlisle! How nice to see you again!" The woman I recognized as Tanya threw her arms around Carlisle with a pleasant smile on her face. After saying hello to all the others, she turned to me.

"You must be Ayden! It's such a pleasure to meet you! We're all like a big family so it's really great to meet my newest sister!" She hugged me tightly.

We all unpacked our things and went hunting with the others from Tanya's coven. I got along best with Eleazar. He, Jasper, and I spent a lot of time together in our study reading and discussing classic literature. When we weren't wrapped up in a book, we all liked to play truth or dare to pass the time. At night, we would hunt. Edward taught me to play piano in our spare time, as well. I had only taken a few lessons before moving out of my parents' home.

It was an April morning and Carlisle, Esme, Carmen, Katrina, Irina, and Eleazar were hunting.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" I asked. Alice was already in a fit of giggles, having seen the dare I had in mind for the poor over-sized vampire.

"Uhm…dare," he replied. He seemed scared by Alice's reaction. I stood, gesturing the others to follow me to the kitchen where we kept human food as a prop, just in case someone was to drop by.

"Emmett, I dare you to eat something I make for you," I said proudly with a smile on my face. He cringed.

"Not human food! Anything but that!" He started to run, but Edward is the fastest of us all.

"Jasper, come help me catch the baby!" Edward called from upstairs. Jasper sighed before taking off to join his brothers. While they were taming the beast, I was gathering ingredients for Emmett's dreaded sandwich from the fridge. I decided on a turkey sandwich with plenty of hot sauce. Oh how I would love this! Tanya, Alice, and Bella were laughing so hard they would've been crying if they could. Rosalie was with the boys trying to convince Emmett to leave Tanya's bedroom; they didn't want to break down her door unless absolutely necessary. Eventually, Edward went outside and went through Tanya's window, catching the poor baby by surprise. As Tanya's door opened, we could hear Emmett's cries.

"NO! NOT THE HUMAN FOOD! MADRE, HELP ME!"

"Oh, Emmett, calling for Esme will do you no good," I said smugly, having just finished making his sandwich, complete with a diet coke. I sat it on the table while Edward and Jasper held him down. He appeared to have given in. He would've been crying had he been human. Alice was back in her previous position in the floor laughing, having seen Emmett's actions after eating the sandwich he was so terrified of. He poked it, causing hot sauce to ooze from the sides. He made a face showing his disgust and fear of the sandwich before carefully picking it up to take a bite. He slowly lifted it to his mouth, taking a small bite.

"There! Happy?"

"Emmett, sweetie, you have to eat the whole thing," Rosalie said through her giggles. He groaned but picked up the sandwich and took a few more bites from it. I was nearly in the floor with Alice laughing. He looked so scared. Suddenly, he let out a girly scream, causing all to fall to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Don't laugh at me! It's hot!!!" He ran through the front door, all of us close behind. Emmett ran a few yards from the door and stuck his head in the biggest pile of snow he could find. I guess it was hot…

The months passed quickly. All too soon it was June; this month would be that of my dreaded birthday. And lucky me! Alice found out. Woop de freaking doo. The day of my birth, the 6th, was approaching all too quickly. I was hoping they wouldn't insist on having a party, considering the fact that technically, I wouldn't age.

I came down the stairs at 8 AM, hoping everyone would go about their normal business on what would've been my 17th birthday. Everyone seemed to act normal…maybe this would be easier than expected. I was wrong. Alice came from the kitchen, holding a cupcake she knew I would eat, with a candle on top of it.

"I was beginning to think you'd miss it, Ayden!"

"Miss what, Alice?"

"Come on, you know," Jasper said as he walked up behind me.

"Oh…8:07," I said unexcitedly.

"Yay! It's that time, Ayden! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Alice, but technically, I'm still sixteen; always will be," I said, turning to go join Eleazar in our study. As always, though, Edward held me back.

"Let us have our fun, Ayden. We haven't celebrated a birthday since Bella's 18th," Edward said. Bella and Jasper winced, remembering the fate of her surprise party. Jasper shot her a glance which begged forgiveness. She returned one stating that he had been forgiven long ago. I loved these silent conversations with my family.

"Fine, but I'm gonna go upstairs for a while and listen to my iPod if you don't mind."

"Alright, just make sure you're ready to go to Tanya's tonight at 7," Alice said to me as I walked up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed my hot pink iPod nano up from its place on my desk and put it on shuffle, lying on my bed.

_Do you worry that you're not liked  
How long till you break  
You're happy cause you smile  
But how much can you fake  
An ordinary boy, an ordinary name  
But ordinary's just not good enough today_

The song reminded me so much of growing up before my parents started to fight. I remembered hearing this song on MTV and on the radio when I would spend quality time with my then-sober father.

_And are you worried about your faith  
Kneel down and obey  
You're happy you're in love  
You need someone to hate  
An ordinary girl, an ordinary waist  
But ordinary's just not good enough today_

I don't know how long I lie there laying to the song on repeat, but all too soon, I noticed the time and sprung from the bed. It was 6 PM, already. I got ready to go to my party. I was wearing the outfit Alice had dressed me in on my first evening as a vampire. I met my family at the foot of the stairs and we ran the few hundred yards to the other cabin.

"Happy birthday, Ayden!" Everyone shouted as we walked through the door. The night was spent talking, watching movies, playing truth or dare; the normal for us. The girls all got me new clothes, which was to be expected, and the boys got me some books to start my own library; Edward got me a few music notebooks so I could begin writing my own music. Carlisle and Esme got me plane tickets to go home, should I want to, before the move. I thought it over and decided to visit my old home after we settled in Rochester.

"Thanks everyone, I enjoyed this birthday way more than I had anticipated. I love all you guys," I said as I rose from the couch to join Eleazar and Jasper in the study in our cabin.

"No problem, Ayden, we all love you, too," Katrina said while everyone rose to go about their normal business again.

Before any of us could blink, it was August and we were packing to leave for Rochester, New York.

A/N: Well that was long. Hope you guys liked it. Please review so I'll know if I should continue writing. ;)

Elle- to answer your question, you'll just have to wait and see. :)

Lemme know if there's something you want to happen; I might throw it in here, but I do have a lot of plans for this story; I'm considering a sequel. :O

Review, yo!


	10. Chapter Eight

**A/N: the song in this chapter is Come Away With Me by Norah Jones. Nearly 250 hits; nine reviews WTH?! Review or I shall stop posting chapters, but still continue to write this because I love it. :)**

**Edward: I love it too.**

**Me: Thanks. Hey, what did you do when-**

**Bella: GET AWAY EEEEEEDDDWARRRRDD! AWAY FROM HER!**

**Edward: Bella, I wouldn't leave y-**

**Bella: -cracks whip- BACK IN THE CAGE!**

**Me: O-on w-wi-th t-th-the st-st-ory. –Runs away crying while Edward crawls in his cage-**

**I own nothing!**

Rochester was such a beautiful city. It was very peaceful; we lived at least five miles from any disturbances of human life. The location reminded me of Denali; I missed it much more than I thought I would. I had a feeling I would be repeating this pattern.

The date was August 18th; we started school in two days. Alice and I would be posing as freshmen; Bella and Edward as sophomores; Emmett, Rose, and Jasper as juniors. The story was the same as usual—Edward, Emmett, Bella, and Alice were adopted, while Rosalie, Jasper, and I were foster children; Rosalie and Jasper being twins, and I their younger sister. I was actually excited to be going back to school; truth or dare and shopping got boring after a while.

It was 5:30 when I decided to start preparing for our first day. I was ready and waiting in the living room of the house which resembled the one in Denali when everyone but Bella returned from hunting; everyone needed to be on their best behavior. I watched Saved by the Bell to pass the time while waiting for the school day to start.

Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I took the Volvo to school while Rosalie and Emmett took his over-sized jeep. We arrived at school at 7:45 to get our schedules and a map of the new school. I had all four classes with Alice again. We walked off to our first period English class, catching many passing glances from hormonal teenage boys and jealous teenage girls.

English passed quickly, as well as government. Alice and I met up with Edward and Bella after our second period to walk to the cafeteria. We got our food and sat at a vacant table in the back of the cafeteria. It was then that I saw him.

He was beautiful. He had the perfect body; it resembled Edward's, and brown hair which covered one of his eyes. His smile lit up my world and for a moment, I thought my heart had started once again. His bright blue-green eyes caught my purple ones for a moment before he smiled nervously in my direction. I found it funny how he was intimidated by my looks. I giggled lightly before Alice squealed.

"Ayden! Oh my Carlisle, you guys are gonna look great together!" Everyone looked at her curiously, then turned to see what, or who, we were looking at. The boy blushed and looked away. His friends looked back at us, my face hidden as his was. I looked up long enough to see a brunette girl sitting next to him sending me death glares. _Oh how easy it would be for me to kill you. It wouldn't be wise to upset me_, I thought, fighting a smile.

"He's thinking about how pretty you are, Ayden," Edward said teasingly.

"Ayden has a crush. Ayden has a crush," Jasper said quietly in a sing-song voice. I hit him on the arm playfully before rising with my tray.

"Well, anyone else coming to third period? It wouldn't be wise to skip class on our first day," I said, trying to change the subject.

"Let's go guys. We're embarrassing her," Rosalie said, joining me. The others soon followed. I could hear quiet giggles coming from Edward and Alice. Stupid mind-reading, future-seeing freaks.

Gym was not the best place for a clumsy person such as Bella or myself. Our change hadn't helped us in that department very much. We walked the perimeter of the gym with Alice for several minutes, having dressed much quicker than anyone else. I was discussing a prank we planned on pulling on Emmett next time we all went hunting together when the Greek god from lunch emerged from the boys' changing room. If I had been human, I would have invented a new shade of red which would mask my cheeks. He; however, could blush, and he was. I found it so cute that I could make the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen, aside from my brothers in whom I held no interest, blush. I should be the one hiding my face. Wait…I was. Oops. The girls began to giggle furiously, making the boy look at us again.

"Guys, shut up!" I said quietly through clenched teeth. They laughed a bit more before Alice spoke up.

"Ayden, we think you two are cute! You haven't seen my visions…" Oh, how badly I wanted to…

"Well, you're embarrassing the poor boy," I said, trying to avoid mentioning myself. Gym was agonizingly slow after that; we played volleyball. Alice, Bella, and I changed quickly and were exiting the gym; Bella went to economics while Alice and I had biology.

We took the teacher our slips and took our seats as lab partners. **(You didn't actually think I'd be that cliché, did you?)** We passed notes discussing our prank we'd planned for Emmett; we both knew the lesson that was being lectured today. The final bell rang and Alice and I walked to the Volvo.

Everyone was already there waiting for us. I passed my personal Adonis while making my way to the Volvo. We exchanged shy smiles again before he closed the passenger door for his very jealous girlfriend. He winked at me before we both got into our cars.

The drive home was quiet; when we got home, we all did our homework within minutes then broke up into couples for some time alone. Edward spent a few hours with Bella then knocked on my door.

"Ready for a lesson?"

We spent a few hours at the piano. He left me alone to write while he went to join his wife again. I looked over my previous work before I decided I wanted to do something different today. I thought over the song before the notes started to flow from my fingers, making a beautiful sound on the baby grand piano in the back of our living room.

_Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song_

After months of practice, my family no longer fell to my every command at the sound of my voice; however, I could still get the boys to do anything I needed when I used my power on them to the fullest extent. I let all my thoughts go as I continued to play and sing.

_Come away with me on a bus  
Come away with me where they can't tempt us  
With their lies_

Who was this boy, my own Greek god, who made my heart start all over? And with only one glance and smile in my direction…

_I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows  
knee kigh  
So won't you try to come_

I played the song and turned to find my family watching me.

"Sorry, guys. I didn't realize I was using my power on ya," I said, dismissing them.

"No, you weren't, it was just so beautiful," Esme said. She sounded as if she could cry if it were possible.

"Thanks guys. But I think I'm gonna go listen to some music for a while…I might go for a run later, as well," I said, rising from the piano bench.

I spent most of the afternoon listening to my iPod; it was a very good friend to me when I needed to think.

At dusk, I walked through the family room and toward the glass door that led to the back yard and to the woods.

"I'll see you guys later." I waved to everyone gathered in the family room watching a movie.

I ran for nearly three miles in the dark forest when I came across a clearing; it was perfect for baseball. I made a mental note to ask Alice about the weather later. I sat down on the grass and looked up at the stars for hours. I thought about a lot of things: my parents, William, the boy I saw in school today. He was seriously taking a toll on my emotions; I'm sure Jasper was glad to see me go for a run.

I came back to the house at sunrise; clouds covered the beautiful sky, as it had the day before and would on most days. I was dressed and ready early again, wanting to go to school for a different reason today. Finally, it was time to leave and I ran to the Volvo faster than I thought possible.

First and second period were excruciatingly slow. Lunch arrived at the perfect time, as I was considering faking a heart attack for some form of entertainment.

I saw him sitting in the same place as the previous day. He was surrounded by his friends and girlfriend, who once again looked ready to kill.

"He's going to talk to you in gym today, Ayden!" Alice said, returning to us from her vision. My heart jumped. Great, now the time would go even slower. I was right; the time slowed even more. I didn't see how it was possible. After what seemed like days, Bella, Alice, and I were dressing for gym. We walked out to the floor and began walking with the others. I felt a warm tap on my shoulder. I turned to face Adonis himself.

"Hi, I'm Cole Harrison. You must be Ayden Cullen."

**A/N: Like it? REVIEW IT.**

**Edward: That reminded me of Bel-**

**Me: -whispers- don't say it. She'll find us.**

**Edward: Kelli, she's gonna realize we're under your bed with a laptop eventually.**

**Bella: -innocent-sounding- Oh Eeeeeeeedward, come out, come out wherever you are.**

**Me: I'm out. Have fun in the cage, Eddie.**

**Edward: DON'T CALL ME TH- hey there Bella, sweetie. I love you –reaches out arms for a hug-**

**Bella: -Cracks whip-**


	11. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Yes, Elle, Alice is my favorite. I really wanted it to come across that Ayden was closer to Edward, but I just love Alice so much. Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Sorry I put Ayden's last name as Cullen in the last chapter; it should be Hale since she's posing as Rosalie and Jasper's sister. I'm probably not going to be able to post as much this week; I'm very busy. We're doing proofs in geometry, I have two chorus rehearsals, a piano lesson, and a chorus competition. Bleh. Oh well, on with the chapter now!**

**Edward: Kelli, we can't hide in here for much longer.**

**Me: Edward, it'll be fine. She'll never find us in here.**

**Edward: I'm pretty sure the closet is a pretty obvious place.**

**Bella: Edward! Where are you? We're playing baseball!**

**Me: Ooh! I wanna g-**

**Edward: Shut up! She'll hear you!**

**Bella: -Opens door- Oh there you are! –Evil smile-**

**Me: Sup?**

**Bella: Away from my fiancé you demon fiancé-stealer!**

**Me: Kay. Please review**

**Bella: Yes, do that. –Cracks whip-**

I looked up at the astoundingly beautiful boy facing me with a wide grin and a light blush. I smiled brightly before realizing I hadn't spoken.

"Hi, Cole. You'd be correct; I am Ayden Hale. These are my sisters, Bella and Alice Cullen," I said while my sisters stifled a laugh. They both said their hellos then walked off ahead of me, giving me a chance to talk to Cole alone.

"So, where did you guys move from?" he asked, looking down at his low-top converse.

"We're from Denali, Alaska. My mother didn't particularly like the cold." I laughed and looked up at him. I wished so badly that I could blush; I thought it would be a nice touch to my innocent smile.

"Oh, that's cool. So…what's it like to have six siblings?" he asked.

"It's…interesting." I giggled and rolled my eyes, much like Alice had when telling me about her family on her first day at my previous school.

"I heard you're a foster child…" he stated, attempting to get me to tell him about my family.

"Yeah, I have an older brother and sister; they're twins. So, do I get to ask you a few questions now? I think that's only fair." He laughed. Oh, his laugh was a beautiful sound to my ears.

"Well, there's not much to tell; not as much as you're story, anyway. I'm sixteen, I play guitar, my parents are divorced, I have one younger brother, and I have a girlfriend named Lauren." Ahh, so that was the name of the little twit who thought she stood a chance against me, according to Edward.

"That sounds pretty interesting, actually. So you play guitar, do you? I play piano." He looked up at me, slightly shocked.

"What's that look all about?"

"I dunno. You just don't seem to be the musically-inclined type." _Oh, my personal Greek god, you have no idea how wrong you are_, I thought.

We hadn't realized we had spent the better part of the class talking. The coach dismissed us to dress. I moved to join my sisters and talk about the class when I felt a warm touch on my cold arm.

"Woah, you're cold. Anyway, I want to talk to you again; would you sit with me at lunch tomorrow?"

"What about your girlfriend? I don't think she's my biggest fan…" He laughed before he continued.

"Don't worry about her; she's just overprotective." No kidding; Edward had told me some of the horrible thoughts that little demon girl thought.

"Well…I don't know. Come find me in the morning and we'll talk." I walked to the locker room and dressed with my sisters. Alice and I walked off to our biology class.

"Well, give me the details!" We were doing a lab on carbohydrates which required little work for us.

"Alice, you know what happened; enhanced hearing, remember?" I said, pointing to my ear. She pouted.

"Fine. But I'll give you fair warning that Edward was listening to him during class." Yes! I had to talk to Edward about that during my lesson today.

"Well thank you very much, favorite sister. Just don't tell Rose or Bella," I said, laughing. It was mine and Alice's little prank to tell the others that we were each other's favorite sister. It was also our little joke to tell the boys that Edward was our favorite brother.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Alice and I turned in our papers and walked to the Volvo. I was turning the corner outside the cafeteria toward the parking lot when I bumped into someone, knocking me down. When I got my senses back, I looked up to see Cole, grinning from ear to ear while his devilish little girlfriend laughed coldly at my expense. I wanted to rip that little girl apart so badly. Alice apparently saw this in a vision, because she cleared her throat loudly before Cole helped me up.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," he said while gathering my books for me.

"No harm done," I said smiling at him, then glaring at his girlfriend before Alice and I continued to the car.

"What took so long?" Jasper asked as we approached.

"Ayden was swept off her feet by Cole." She sighed and pretended to faint against Jasper.

"Haha; very funny. Can we go home now, please?" I asked. Everyone got into the car and we sped off toward our secluded home.

Five minutes later, we were pulling into the driveway. I went to my room immediately and completed all my homework. I joined Edward in the living room for a lesson when a heard a loud crack of thunder outside. Edward grinned devilishly before calling out, "Who's up for a game of baseball?"

We entered the clearing I had found a few days earlier just as the rain began. Alice informed us that we wouldn't have time for a full game; the storm would be abrupt. No official game was played. We mostly just practiced for a big game this weekend; there would be a storm on Saturday that would last the entire night.

When the weather shifted and the skies calmed, we ran back to our home to dry off and watch a movie. It was only 8; there was plenty of time to waste, and we decided to waste it as a family. We hadn't spent much time as a family since the move. Rosalie came down the stairs with five movies in tow. She presented our favorites—Moulin Rouge (a favorite of the girls and Carlisle; got him every time), Sixteen Candles, The Breakfast Club, Romeo and Juliet (for Edward and Bella), and a Dawson's Creek box set that made the boys groan in disappointment. First on the agenda for our movie evening was Sixteen Candles. We all laughed and cried at Samantha's misfortune and love on her birthday before we moved on to my personal favorite, The Breakfast Club. I was sure I enjoyed it the most of anyone; I recited every line perfectly and laughed at every intended joke, funny or not. I got plenty of confused glances but I didn't care. I loved this movie.

At One AM, Bella and I went hunting; we hadn't been in nearly a month. We were back in the family room by 3:30 to watch Moulin Rouge. I watched all the couples in the room cuddle up and imagine themselves in the main roles; all this mushy crap made me think of Cole and how much I would love to share this mushy crap with him. It was so baffling how I'd become so drawn to him in just a few days. I missed a great part of the movie, due to the fact that I was thinking about my Adonis and how much I would've loved to have seen him at that moment.

As Rosalie got up to turn off the DVD player, Alice let out a small sigh which was followed by a pout.

"The sun's going to come out at about 11," she said. There went my day. I cursed so quietly I was sure no one heard me, then retreated to my room, as did the others. I grabbed my best friend, Mr. iPod, from my desk and lay down on the bed. I hit shuffle as I pulled out a new music notebook and began writing down notes as I tried to map out one of my favorite songs.

_Nightingale  
Sing us a song  
Of a love that once belonged   
Nightingale  
Tell me your tale  
Was your journey far too long?_

Does it seem like I'm looking for an answer  
To a question I can't ask  
I don't know which way the feather falls  
Or if I should blow it to the left

All the voices that are spinnin' around me  
Trying to tell me what to say  
Can I fly right behind you  
And you can take me away

I ran down the stairs and sat down on the piano bench. I played what I'd written, making minor corrections here and there. I played it again, then went out for a run, my skin sparkling like diamonds in the sun.

I ran for hours, stopping every now and then to hunt, without a care or thought in the world. It was sunset when I decided to go to the clearing. I watched as my skin slowly faded back to its normal pale shade. I found myself wishing, once again, that Cole was sitting here with me. Too bad he had a girlfriend, and there was that other little minor detail that I was a vampire.

When the moon was high in the sky, I ran back to our house. I sighed as I realized my newborn speed was already fading after six months. I readied myself for school and lie down on my bed again, wishing desperately that sleep would come. When Bella came into my room, she eyed my speculatively before telling me we were leaving for school. The day passed slowly until lunch finally arrived.

I walked from my government class to find a boy standing there so beautiful he could've been a vampire, himself. Cole grinned at me and began to walk with Alice and me.

"Where were you guys yesterday? I missed you in gym." He looked truly sad that I hadn't been here to sit with him in lunch or talk to him in our 3rd period class.

"Sorry, the power was out at our house and we all woke up late," I said, coming up with an excuse on the spot.

"Well, you were missed. Join me for lunch today?" he asked, hopeful.

"Tell ya what, how about you and Lauren join us for lunch today?" I wanted more than anything to exclude Lauren from that invitation, but I knew she wouldn't allow it had I not included her in the bargain.

"Let me see what I can do," he said. He winked at me before running to his table and talking quickly to his friends while I entered the lunch line with my family.

"Lauren and I will see you momentarily," he said before walking to the back of the line with his horrid girlfriend; I really didn't understand what he saw in her.

I sat and waited patiently for Cole and Lauren to get their food and join us. Soon enough, Cole sat down next to me with a wide grin on his face while Lauren sat on his other side, looking off in the opposite direction.

"How's you day been?" I asked Cole, resting my elbow on the table and laying my chin on my fist.

"Fine, and yours?"

"Lovely; especially now." Lauren turned toward me at this comment. Cole gave her a look telling her to back off as Edward growled too low for human ears to decipher. The lunch was very quiet and awkward. Cole made small talk with the boys, and he was soon invited to our home on Saturday to play video games. Knowing my brothers, that was sure to turn into a fight Cole didn't need to see. Gym passed quickly; we played badminton. I was on Cole's team. Despite my lack of grace, I managed to help Cole win every game we played against Alice and Bella. Cole ran up behind me as Bella, Alice, and I were leaving for our 4th period class.

"Hey, I was wondering, would you like to sit with my friends tomorrow at lunch? Lauren didn't particularly like being separated from her friends; no offense."

"None taken. But considering the rare nice weather, my family is camping tonight and tomorrow. I'll see you Saturday, though, won't I?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you then."

**A/N: I'm pretty sure that's the longest chapter yet. Well, review! I like them. :) I have almost 500 hits and 14 reviews from three people. So, I guess I'll try and post another chapter tomorrow. Cole spends a day at the Cullen house. :O**

**Edward: Elle, Kelli wanted me to let you know that you should add her on her myspace since her url is on her profile page. She also wants you to know that Running With Scissors is wonderful, and I must agree with her.**

**Bella: Kelli? Edward? Where are you guys? I'm bored!**

**Me: -Cracks whip- Review. We're gonna run now. Byes!**


	12. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I should be doing geometry, but I stole Bella's whip, so who's gonna make me? Kay, that's what I thought. Please review for me. I get so excited when I come home from school and see that someone likes my story.**

**Edward: I like it.**

**Me: Thank you very much.**

**Bella: WHO TOOK MY FRICKIN WHIP?!**

**Alice: Kelli did it!**

**Me: Alice, you traitor! Gotta run kids. See ya!**

**Edward: -While running away- Don't forget to review!**

**Bella: GET BACK HERE!**

**Me: -Cracks whip- Back! Back I say!**

After hunting for a few hours, my family and I gathered around our campfire. Jasper played his guitar while I sang along for my family to hear. I loved spending time with my entire family; it seemed to make up for the months I spent in my room in my parents' home, afraid that if I left, I would enter a war zone.

We spent the next day like this; hanging around our tents when we weren't hunting. Late Friday afternoon, I went on a hike with the other female members of my family while the men hiked in the other direction. They all pressed for more information about Cole, but I told them they knew nothing less than me.

We returned home that evening, all well-nourished so we could be on our best behavior when Cole came over to hang out with the guys. I spent the night at the piano making many notes on many songs I was writing.

The sunrise surprised me. Had I really spent all this time writing music? I suppose so. I went to the bathroom to shower and ready myself to face my Greek god again. I emerged from the shower to find an overly-excited Alice standing in the doorway. I sighed.

"Yes, I suppose I could let you have your fun with me today," I said, walking into her room while she squealed. She only took about half an hour with me this time, but I still looked as good as any other time I let her get hold of me. My dirty-blonde hair was curled and lay on my shoulders. I had a dark eye shadow on to draw the attention away from the lavender, bruise-like spots underneath my purple eyes. Clear gloss shined on my plump, pink lips. I was dressed in a black tank top with a thin red jacket over it. I wore skinny, dark jeans and checkered Vans slip on shoes. I gave Alice a hug and thanked her before walking down the stairs to see what had been happening while I'd been with Alice. At first, I was slightly suspicious when I found no one in the house, but when I heard a loud, booming crash from the back side of the house, I knew I hadn't missed much. The boys were fighting again. I joined my parents and sisters on the porch and watched the three younger Cullen men battling each other, noisily, I might add.

"What happened this time?" I asked no one in particular.

"Apparently Jasper used his power to beat Edward at some video game, and Emmett thought it was funny. So now Edward is taking on both of them, and winning," Rosalie said, her eyes never leaving the boys. Soon, the fight settled and Edward had both the others pinned to the ground, smiling evilly.

"I win." We all laughed on the porch before everyone went inside. Jasper and Emmett went to clean up while Edward was on his way to get Cole.

"You want me to ask him about you, Ayden?" he asked teasingly.

"If you do, I'll use my gift to have you rearranging my room for three years," I replied coldly. He hissed at me, then strode through the front door and to his Volvo. I waited patiently in my room for the boys to return. I wrote in my diary and read back to some of my older entries. I laughed at the differences I'd made in only a year. I had once been so cynical and oblivious. And now I was a vampire. Oh, how the times change.

I heard the Volvo pull up and immediately shot up from my bed. I knew I couldn't just run down the stairs and act like he just happened to arrive just as I was about to go outside and walk. That would not be good at all. Instead, I went over to Edward and Bella's room and sat with her while she shopped online; she used this as an excuse to stay home from Alice, Esme, and Rosalie's shopping trip today. She rose from the computer after we had sit for about ten minutes.

"Well, I think it's time we went to see the guys." She smiled devilishly before she pulled me up from my place on the chair next to hers.

"You traitor," I mumbled under my breath. She laughed and we went down to the game room in the basement to see what the boys were up to. The sight before us sent us to the floor in fits of laughter. The boys were playing Dance Dance Revolution; although, that wasn't the best part. The current song was Slave for You by Britney Spears. Watching the boys dancing like Britney Spears, or attempting to, was nearly enough to make even a vampire cry from amusement. They all stopped what they were doing when they heard our cries of laughter.

"Jasper, you're pretty good," I said between breaths while still rolling in the floor laughing.

"Okay, ladies, that enough rofl-coptoring for you today," Edward said while helping us up. It was then I noticed that Cole was blushing a violent shade of red.

"Hey, Ayden, how are you today, other than amused?" Cole asked me, looking down.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I said, smiling confidently. He looked around nervously for a moment before answering me.

"I'm okay, but I'm better now," he said, smiling brightly at me. I wished, once again, I could blush.

"Well, I'm glad we could all help with that," I said, gesturing to my brothers and sister.

"I'm pretty sure you're a good part of the improvement; no offense, guys," he said, laughing.

"None taken; we get it," Emmett said, winking at him.

"Well, I think we're going for a walk," Bella said, grabbing my arm and leading my out of the game room. We walked out the back door and took off to the clearing that had become our new baseball field and my new getaway. We sat in the grass and looked up at the clouds in the afternoon sky for a while before she turned to me and sighed.

"Alice called just before you came to my room," she said.

"Did something bad happen?" I asked, slightly alarmed. She laughed lightly.

"No; something good, actually. She saw Cole and Lauren breaking up in the near future. She thinks he's cheating on her with you." I brightened at this new revelation.

"Well, that's…interesting," I said, trying to hide my enthusiasm. I failed; my smile eventually broke through my covered expression.

"I just thought I'd talk to you about some of the things having a relationship with a human entails, just in case." Bella was so thoughtful, and there would be no one better to help me with this.

"Distance is your friend. You'll have to be careful with kissing because of the venom in your mouth. It's also wise to spend a lot of time with him, so you can build up an immunity to his scent. I was Edward's singer and he overcame my scent after only a few months; this shouldn't be as hard as my relationship was when I was human." We talked a bit more, then realized the time was quickly passing and ran back home. I couldn't pick up his scent when I entered the house. My hopes fell as Emmett came into the room with Edward. He joined his wife to hug and kiss her while I sat on the adjacent couch with Emmett.

"When did Cole leave? And where's Jasper?" I asked, hoping I would see him appear.

"Jasper took him to get some stuff so he could spend the night," Emmett said, looking bored. I was instantly excited and suddenly remembered the game from earlier.

"So who won at DDR? I have a feeling Jasper kicked your butts." Bella laughed and Edward scoffed.

"Of course he did; Jasper's the king of DDR," Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"Sore loser," I said and he growled at me.

"Care to take this outside?" I challenged him.

"Ladies first," he said as he gestured me to the back side of the house. Bella and Emmett followed excitedly as Edward and I crouched a few feet away from each other in the yard. We circled the area for a moment before I jumped toward him. He ran at me and we were entangled in a wrestling match. Bella and Emmett cheered me on, laughing. Being a newborn had so many advantages. I beat him and walked away, leaving him sitting in the yard cross-legged, pouting. Bella ran to her husband and comforted him with the fact that I was much younger than he. I could tell she was stifling a laugh. When we went back to the family room, Jasper pulled up in his new Lexus that Edward had given him as a gift when we moved to Rochester; Edward had said he felt bad for him always having to ride in the Porsche with Alice.

The two came in and took in the site before them: Edward and I looked slightly disheveled from our fight earlier.

"Woah, what happened to the two of you?" Cole asked.

"Just a little sibling rivalry," I said, standing with Bella and walking up the stairs. As Rosalie always said, 'you must play hard to get in order to hold their interest.'

We went to my room and immediately went to the computer. We had nothing to do for the next hour or so while I played hard to get, so we edited pictures of the boys on photoshop. Each boy's head was placed on the body of his mate. We printed the pictures, made copies, and hung them all through the house. I had to hand it to Emmett, only he could look good in Rose's bikini. One of the vampire-boys must've heard us, because we heard footsteps coming from the game room. We rushed back into my room, being absolutely silent.

"What the hell is this?!" Jasper screamed from the hall. I could hear the others erupt in laughter before Emmett and Edward caught sight of themselves on their wives' bodies. Soon, only Cole's laughter could be heard.

"Shut it!" They all screamed at once. Bella and I ran into the hall to face three very upset vampires.

"Why, Bella?" Edward asked, attempting to dazzle her into an apology. She looked away quickly to avoid his mesmerizing gaze.

"We were bored…" she said innocently.

"Fine. Just take them down." The boys descended the stairs and went back to their games; Bella and I decided to follow this time. The game had switched to Guitar Hero, and Cole was succeeding. I cheered him on as he battled Emmett at The Beast and the Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold. We stayed like this until Alice, Rosalie, and Esme returned from shopping and Carlisle came home from work. Each couple broke off and spent their time together, leaving me alone with Cole. I could hear the poor boy's heart rate accelerate rapidly as we ascended the stairs to my room.

"Well, have you enjoyed your day with the elusive Cullen family?" I asked, patting the floor next to me for him to sit. His eyes caught sight of something in the back of my room and he immediately went for it. He pulled my grandfather's guitar from behind my desk. He sat next to me and began to strum it.

"I loved my day; especially since it involved you." I smiled, though it didn't touch my eyes; I felt guilty.

"What about Lauren?"

"Things aren't really working out with her. She's way too jealous of you, but then again, she has perfectly good reason to be. Her boyfriend is falling for the most beautiful girl in the school." He smiled and I felt like my heart had jumped back to life.

"Cole…can I tell you something? I feel like it's something I really need to talk to you about."

"Anything, anytime, Ayden." He put the guitar over to the side and patted his shoulder, letting me lay on him while he wrapped an arm around my cold, marble body.

"I don't know if I'm ready to be with anyone yet. My ex-boyfriend…he raped me."

"Is this guy still living?" he asked, suddenly tense and angry. I smiled at the irony.

"I don't know; I haven't seen him since February," I said. That was at least half-truthful.

"Ayden, I hope you wouldn't think I would do that, but I understand your insecurities and I want to help make you better; I want you to trust me." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him softly; it was a very tight hug to a human. It reminded me of the hug I'd received from Emmett that day in my room in my parents' home. I pulled back to see a tear forming in the corner of his right eye.

"Cole, what's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

"Nothing; I just can't believe anyone would want to hurt someone as amazing as you. You're far too special."

I spent the next hour explaining my life before the Cullens saved me. I had to edit slightly, of course. I wish I could count how many times he hugged me that night. When I broke down dry-sobbing into his chest, he kissed the top of my head. This made me smile and gave me more happiness than I ever thought possible. I lay my head back on his shoulder as he picked up the guitar and began playing again. He played Thunder by Boys Like Girls and I thought about how much he meant to me. Eventually, he began falling asleep on the edge of my bed. I helped him up from the floor and walked him to the guest room. He collapsed on the bed and I knew he was asleep.

I made my way downstairs to find Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett sitting around playing truth or dare. Typical. I sat down with them and the girls dared me to tell them everything that happened. I told them the entire story, which led to many excited squeals, followed my mocking squeals from the boys. I sat with my brothers and sisters laughing when a knock was heard at the door. I heard Alice and Edward growl as I rose to answer it. When our guest stepped in, growls erupted from all my siblings, though they were inaudible to Cole's ears. I stood in absolute silence and shock, afraid to move.

**A/N: Ooh! Who has come to visit our peaceful vampire coven?**

**Edward: Find out in the next episode of…**

**Together: The Ninth Cullen!**

**Me: Don't even ask about the rofl-coptor thing; that's totally an inside joke for Hannah. :D Hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**Edward: I know about that joke. It's funny.**

**Bella: Kelli, can I pwease have my whip? –Puppy eyes-**

**Me: -Cracks whip- Never, you fiend! –Hiss-**

**Edward: Ladies, be n-**

**Me & Bella: Shut it, Eddie!**

**Edward: DON'T CALL ME ED-**

**Me: -Cracks whip- Back to the cage!**

**Bella: Please review. :)**


	13. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: YEAH SNOW! Woah, I'm too excited about that. But only because I get to write more today. Yay!**

**Edward: I guess Tiffany and Kevin's snow dances worked.**

**Me: I told you, Tiffany's a ninja.**

**Alice: I'm a ninja, too. :(**

**Me: Yes, you are, you little future-seeing freak. We love you. –Pats head-**

**Alice: Yay! –Skips off to find Jasper- Oh Jazzy?! Where are you?**

**Edward: -Rolls eyes-**

**Me: -Cracks whip- Review! Oh yeah, this chapter's songs are Going Under by Evanescence and Anthem of Our Dying Day by Story of the Year**

Our guest stepped into the house and out of the rain to expose a bright pair of purple eyes. The simultaneous growls never ceased, some coming from my family, some coming from our guest. I; however, remained silent and in shock. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, thinking I couldn't fend for myself, took a protective stance in front of me. Rosalie, still sitting on the couch, was first to speak.

"What in God's name do you think you're doing here, William?! And more importantly, _how_ are you here?" My ex-boyfriend laughed coldly before replying.

"Well, when you lovely ladies left me that field, a more compassionate vampire came across me and saved my life. I'm just here to see my favorite girl," he said, his eyes boring into mine. I looked away quickly when a growl erupted from one of my brothers; apparently Edward had heard his ill-mannered thoughts.

"So how are you, now-a-days, Ayden?" he asked me, an evil smile playing at his lips.

"She's been great since we left you behind," Jasper spat at him.

"Gentlemen, I believe this is between Ayden and I. If you'd be so kind as to step aside…" he said, inching closer to me. After exchanging glances with Edward, Jasper and Emmett backed down, but Edward never left my side.

"We must ask that you harm no human while in our territory. And if you hurt my baby sister in the least, I'll be sure you leave here as nothing more than a pile of ashes." Edward stood by my side as William advanced.

"No worries, I hunt animals like you all do." He never replied to the second statement. That left me feeling uneasy. I suddenly felt more confident, thanks to Jasper. I finally found my voice.

"What are you doing here, William, really?" I asked him, honestly terrified to find an answer.

"I just thought you'd like to see me again. Aren't you interested in the past few months of my existence? I also thought that maybe we could finally settle the score; our last battle wasn't a very fair one, you know." He was getting too close for Edward's liking. All my siblings were suddenly surrounding me, growling. I was so glad that Esme and Carlisle had decided to take a hunting trip until Monday.

"William, if I wanted to see you, I would've never left in the first place. I may have a few questions, but I could easily go on without them being answered. And as for our battle, I think it would be wise to retreat to the clearing."

"Oh no, you don't," Edward said to me, pleading me not to do that which I had to do.

"Edward, this is something that needs to be done." I stepped out of the circle my family had made and led William toward the back of the house.

"I'm going. One of you might need me," Bella said, following us.

"You're going nowhere without me," Edward said, following Bella.

"Guys, if I don't come back, you all know I love and appreciate you. Make sure mom and dad know that. And take care of Cole." With this said, I walked out into the rainy night with my enemy and ran to face my fate.

"Well, as we're running, why don't you tell me about yourself? What happened after we left you in that field?"

"I don't know what vampire changed me, but when I woke up from the change, I knew what I was. I began hunting animals and never quit. My gift is tracking. I went to Denali to find you'd already left. I got…close…with Irina and she told me you'd all moved here. So I picked up the trail. Now I'm here. And tonight, you'll die." I stopped short at his last words to find we were in the clearing.

"You were the one watching me the night we left…" I trailed off, knowing the answer.

"Yes, I was." He smiled wickedly.

Bella and Edward had already taken their places at the edge of the clearing. I noticed matches in Edward's pocket; he was ready to throw William into a fire and leave him behind for good, as was I.

"Ready, Ayden?"

"More than ever, William." He began to crouch down, bearing his teeth in an attempt to scare me. I; however, had a fool-proof plan ready for him. He pounced; I was on the ground underneath him in a second. His teeth came closer to me; he snapped, only an inch from my face. I began to sing; even better, I sang his favorite song.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me._

I sang slowly, allowing myself more time to manipulate him.

_Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once _

_Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

I advanced slowly and stood before his kneeled body. He was staring up at me in shock; he had no control of his senses. I gestured for him to stand, and of course, he did. The rain had stopped and Edward had started a fire. I walked him toward it. I stopped singing and leaned into him, making him think I was stealing a kiss. I used Edward's approach with the vampire who had wanted to kill Bella—I bit off his head. I gathered up his pieces and threw him onto the fire, wiping my hands of this monster. I walked back to my brother and sister, standing in shock.

"Good plan, sis," Edward complimented me, a bit dazed from my voice. Bella was glad to see I wasn't hurt, not only because of her concern, but because it would've weakened her to heal any wounds I suffered. We ran back to our home to be attacked with many hugs and kisses. Edward and Bella retold the story while I ran to the guest room to check on Cole. He was sleeping soundly. I went up onto the roof and looked out at the cloudy Rochester night. I was reminded of the many nights I spent sitting on the roof back home with my parents. I began to sing the song I was sang those nights as I sat there, wondering if their fights would ever cease.

_The stars will cry  
The blackest tears tonight  
And this is the moment that I live for  
I can smell the ocean air  
And here I am  
Pouring my heart onto these rooftops  
Just a ghost to the world  
That's exactly  
Exactly what I need_

Had I been human, a single tear would've slid down my cheek at that very moment. For the first time since leaving Tennessee, I missed my parents. I wondered what they were doing at that very moment. Fighting, I'm sure. I couldn't help but wonder, though, if things had gotten better for them since I left.

_From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day_

I loved my new family so much, and I was so fortunate to have them. They gave me the best of everything—even a possible companion, though that was an indirect gift. I knew it would hurt them if they knew I was thinking about what could've been, had they never come. Maybe my dad would've stopped drinking and hurting me. Maybe William would've gotten the hint that I loathed him for the pain he inflicted upon me. Maybe I could've lived happily ever after as a human, though the 'happily ever after' would've been cut short, due to the lasting effects of William's abuse.

Once the dry sobs had run their course, I noticed the sunrise and went back inside the house. I walked into the family room to smell human food cooking in the kitchen. I knew we'd have to eat; we had to keep up the charade. Emmett looked deeply disturbed. He was probably remembering his sandwich he had in Denali.

Cole descended the stairs, rubbing his perfect blue-green eyes. We sat at the kitchen table as Bella placed bacon, eggs, and toast on the table. Emmett had a piece of bacon and then excused himself.

"I'm going to the game room. You guys coming?" he asked, trying to get away from the oh-so-scary human food.

"Yeah, Emmett, we'll be right there. Some of us like food," Jasper said, smirking. My family played with the food for the most part, eating very little. Cole had little to eat, as well.

"You guys wanna go? I want to kick Emmett's ass at Guitar Hero again." Edward and Jasper laughed at Cole's enthusiasm, and they retreated to the game room. The girls got rid of their food as soon as they had left. Each boy came up individually to rid themselves of the breakfast, shortly thereafter. After cleaning up in the kitchen, we went to join the boys to watch them play Guitar Hero. We found Cole and Edward playing. Edward was winning by just the slightest bit. They were playing Carry on My Wayward Son by Kansas. Cole swooped in at the last minute and beat Edward. We clapped for him and went upstairs.

We spent the next hour and a half watching Molly Ringwald stir up a romance with Andrew McCarthy in Pretty in Pink. All the couples in the room cuddled up, while I sat next to Cole. He patted his lap for me to sit, and I obliged. I lay my head on his shoulder and watched the movie with a never-ending smile.

Edward took Cole home after the movie. I sat down at the piano and began writing a new song. Unlike the others I had started, I finished this one quickly. I quickly titled it and ran upstairs to show it to Edward for his opinions. He looked down at my notebook.

_Cole's Song_

The days turned to weeks. Before I could blink, the date was October 15th. In the weeks that had passed, Cole and Lauren were still together, Cole was constantly at my house with his new best friends, and our two lunch groups had merged. Life was going fairly well, other than that little twit, Lauren, in the way of my happiness.

I got up to ready myself for school, having stayed in the bed watching television a great part of the night. We got to school quite early. Alice and I went to our English class, which passed quickly. In government, we did a group project. Alice and I got together and went to the back of the room with our assignment. We finished it far before anyone else. We talked about our upcoming 'camping trip' that was scheduled for the first weekend in November. Alice stared blankly for a moment before answering my current thought as to what she had seen in her vision.

"We're shopping today after school." She smiled brightly and clapped her tiny hands together. The bell rang, and we walked to lunch with Edward and Bella. We sat at our normal table with our food. When all the female members of my family were present, Alice made her announcement. "Ladies, we're shopping after school today." Rosalie perked up, while Bella looked like she wanted to throw herself from the roof of the school with a noose around her neck. Lauren seemed excited to get to shop with the three most popular girls in the school; she didn't realize she was excluded from the invite.

"Where are we going?" she asked sweetly, hiding her evil interior.

"Sorry, car's full." Alice looked away as Bella, Rosalie, and I stifled a laugh. Lauren stood with her food and walked out of the cafeteria after throwing her food in the garbage.

"Nice, Alice," Cole said jokingly. We all laughed before Bella spoke up.

"Why are we shopping, anyway?" she asked.

"We're buying Halloween costumes, of course!" Alice said joyfully.

"Alice, we're a bit old for trick-or-treating," Rosalie said. Alice sighed and pointed to a poster in the corner of the cafeteria that read,

Halloween Dance!

October 31, 7 P.M.

Costume contest! Dress for success!

**A/N: Well? Good chapter? Hope so. Happy 13****th**** to BloodRedTwilight! Edward, sing happy birthday to one of our readers.**

**Edward: Do I have to?**

**Me: -Cracks whip- Yes! Now do it!**

**Bella: -Sneaks up behind me and grabs whip- Oh I missed you! –Hugs whip-**

**Me: Anyway…on with the singing.**

**Edward: Jasper! Come here!**

**Jasper: What?**

**Edward: We have to sing happy birthday to BloodRedTwilight now.**

**Japer: Oh, ok then. :) I like to sing.**

**Edward and Jasper: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday BloodRedTwilight, happy birthday to you.**

**Emmett: And many more on channel four!**

**Alice, Rosalie, and Bella: And Scooby Doo on channel two!**

**Me: Ok guys, thanks for that. Review please!!!**

**Bella: -Cracks whip- Oh I'm so glad to have you back!**


	14. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Oh how I loathe geometry. I'm so glad my teacher is having her stupid baby and won't be back for the remainder of the semester. Well, this is most likely going to be my last update of the day. Gotta study my lovely geometry for our upcoming test.**

**Edward: I'll help you study later.**

**Me: Thanks, dude.**

**Edward: Please don't call me dude. –Sighs-**

**Me: Fine. Guess what?**

**Edward: What?**

**Me: I got my own whip! Now I don't have to steal Bella's.**

**Edward: That's not doing us any good because the point is to make sure she doesn't have one, not that you do.**

**Me: Oh. Well, review loves! I don't own anything. :(**

The boys took Emmett's jeep home. As soon as the final bell rang, Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and I were off to the Volvo. We sped through town for a moment before we came across a gigantic costume store and Alice parked right in front of it. We all went inside to find the store devoid of customers. We glanced around for a moment before Rosalie nearly screamed with excitement.

"Find something you like, Rose?" I asked from the next aisle over.

"Yes! Oh my Carlisle, it is perfect!" She stepped over to me and exposed the beautiful costume she'd found.

It was a white, flowing dress with white heels and a short, platinum blonde wig. It was a Marilyn Monroe costume, as the actress had worn in The Seven Year Itch. Rosalie immediately went to try it on, and my sisters and I followed. Rosalie was a perfect Marilyn Monroe, especially without the wig.

We all stared in awe, while Rose giggled nervously. When she had changed, we went back to our shopping. Bella was next to find something she liked. She ran to the dressing room, insistent that we not see her choice.

When she emerged, she was dressed in a side ponytail, big sunglasses, skinny black jeans, converse sneakers, and a pink ladies jacket. We burst into giggles as she pranced around the dressing area, trying to act like Rizzo in Grease. She changed and we went back to our shopping. After a few more minutes, Alice squealed loudly from across the store, turning all heads. Again, no one was allowed to see the costume.

We went to find her coming from the dressing room wearing a short, blue halter dress with a collar. It was very low cut with a white and red sleeveless tank top underneath. There was a red bow between the breasts. Her accessories included white stockings, heels, and a sailor hat. She giggled as she modeled for us, and we complimented her on her choice. Now only I had to find a costume. I searched for nearly half an hour longer before I found the perfect costume. I ran to the dressing room, making sure no one saw the costume until I was in it. My sisters were standing before me in awe as I made my way toward them from the change room.

I was dressed as none other than a siren. The body of my dress was brown; the off-the-shoulder sleeves were off-white lace. The skirt of the dress was a burgundy color with the same lace from the sleeves covering it. It came with a matching burgundy headband and high-heeled brown boots. I laughed nervously as my sisters stood still, looking me up and down in shock.

I changed, and we went to work looking for costumes for the boys. Emmett ended up with a baseball player outfit, considering Marilyn Monroe was once married to Joe DiMaggio. Jasper was a sailor, the colors matching his wife's costume. Edward, obviously, was dressed as a T-Bird. I couldn't wait to see him in the leather pants and jacket. I was unsure as to whether or not we should get Cole a costume, so I turned to my lucky sidekick, Alice. She blanked out for a moment before she gave me the good news.

"Lauren is going to break up with him tonight, and he's going to ask you tomorrow! So you should totally get him one," she said, leading me to the men's costumes.

We searched a while before we found what we had been looking for. We tried to keep an ancient Greek theme, and we ended up coming across the perfect costume at the very end of the very last row.

I could already imagine Cole dressed as the Greek hero, Odysseus. His shirt was a pirate-like shirt in an off-white color that would complement his muscles. The pants were brown and plain; brown boots came with it.

We paid for our things and went to the car to put them in the trunk. We drove to a cliff near the end of the city limits and spent some girl time on the hood of Edward's Volvo when the day was slowly ending; it was twilight. We went home to find all of the men anxiously awaiting the return of their women. I showed Cole my costume as he pondered what he would wear, himself.

"So are you going with Lauren?" I asked as I put my costume in the closet.

"Yeah, I guess, as long as she's not too mad at me." He sighed.

"She just doesn't understand our friendship, Ayden. She doesn't trust me at all around you," he was looking down by the time he'd finished. I embraced my best friend in a hug.

"It's ok, if she loves you, she'll get over this. But if she can't, I'm willing to remove myself from the picture for your happiness." A mask of sadness and anger masked his face.

"That is not what I want at all, Ayden. You are my best friend, and I would give up some other girl for that any day." He took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. His cell phone rang and he stepped into the hall to answer it. He must've gone to the end of the hall because I couldn't hear the voice coming from the phone.

"What?! Why? That is complete bullshit, Lauren, and you know it! You know what? I don't even care anymore! I'll bring you your stuff tomorrow." He slammed the phone shut and stormed back into my room in tears. I knew exactly what had happened. I sat next to him on my bed, grabbing his hand for reassurance that I was there for him. He smiled to me, though that smile never came near his eyes. I smiled back sadly before Emmett came to ruin the moment. What a wonderful uncle…

"Hey man, we heard what happened. We were wondering if you wanted to go downstairs, ya know, have some dude time. It'll give you a chance to vent." Cole smiled at me again before joining my brothers in the basement to rant about that little snotty girl that had hurt him so much.

I went to the piano and began playing the song I'd written for him. The notes flowed freely from the tips of my fingers and I was lost in the melody. I stopped playing when I heard a heartbeat behind me. Cole stood in shock while I merely smiled up at him.

"Did you write that?" he asked, noticing I had stopped playing.

"Yes, I did. I…had a lot on my mind the day we met…" I trailed off, looking away from him in embarrassment. He sat next to me on the bench. I looked up at him to find that his blue-green eyes looked almost lustful. I was about to say something when I felt his warm lips press softly against mine. It took me by surprise, but I quickly recovered and kissed him back, just as softly. He began to press harder, and I twisted my fingers in his hair; he responded by doing the same. All too soon, he broke away, taking a breath. He blushed violently while I sat, mouth opened, in shock.

"I'm sorry. That was terribly rude of me," he mumbled, looking down to hide his almost purple cheeks.

"No, it's okay. It's really okay." Again, my moment-ruining brother came to take Cole home.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Ayden," Cole said as he walked to the jeep while Emmett was climbing into the driver's side.

"Bye." That was all I could manage to say, still shell-shocked from his kiss. I closed the front door and leaned against it, taking unnecessary deep breaths. I was broken from my reverie by a window-shattering scream from my sisters standing before me.

"We want to know everything," Bella said, eyeing me speculatively.

"Fine. He came in after Lauren called and sat on the bed…" I finished the story as Jasper and Edward came into the family room.

"Ayden has a boyfriend. Ayden has a boyfriend," They said in a sing-song voice. I rolled my eyes at them and went upstairs to my room. I sat on the bed with my iPod, looking for a good song.

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I  
When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
and have I told you?_

I couldn't believe he actually kissed me! The joy I felt when I kissed William was nothing compared to the adrenaline I felt now. I wanted morning to come now more than ever.

_I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you_

I went downstairs to the family room to find it empty. I crash erupted from the lawn. I sighed before joining my sisters and mother on our covered porch.

"What happened this time? And why is Carlisle out there?!" I asked, shocked that my father would participate in my brothers' childish games.

"Nothing, really. They just couldn't find anything else to do. JASPER, GET AWAY FROM MY GARDEN, NOW!" Esme screamed before smiling warmly.

"I heard someone had an exciting weekend. Battles with exes and finding new love. That's a lot to take in a weekend, huh?"

"Yeah, it can be. But the fight was so much fun. I didn't even have to do anything! I just sang," I said to my mother, excitedly. I loved my parents so much, especially their understanding.

"Well, that sounds like a lot of fun, dear. I'm glad you finally got your revenge on him," she said to me proudly. I hugged her before she began screaming at her sons and husband.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THE GARDEN! ONE MORE INCIDENT AND WE'RE WATCHING DAWSON'S CREEK UNTIL MORNING!" We all laughed as the brawl moved to the other side of the lawn completely. At 7 AM sharp, Carlisle emerged the Cullen wrestling champion. We even gave him a plastic tiara for his hard work.

The morning passed quickly and I was walking with my siblings to the cafeteria before I knew it. I sat down with a bottle of water before me, skipping the food to talk to Cole sooner. He sat down next to me, and I noticed Lauren on the other side of the cafeteria with her friends and many of Cole's friends. He was already blushing, though neither of us had spoken yet. I finally broke the silence.

"Well, how'd it go with Lauren this morning?" He sighed heavily before he answered.

"Not so good, but now maybe we can both be happy," he said with a fake smile on his face. I gave him a hug. He pulled away and looked at me thoughtfully.

"I'm really sorry about what happened last night. I hope I wasn't being horribly rude," he said, blushing again. God, that blush is so cute!

"No worries, trust me," I said, chuckling lightly as I looked away.

"Oh, really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. I laughed nervously as my family approached.

"Nope, you still have to answer. I'm sure they already know everything." I wanted to disappear so badly.

"Yes, I wanted that kiss. Are you happy now," I said, embarrassed.

"Thrilled." He started a conversation with the boys about their camping trip for the weekend. I talked with my sisters about our shopping trip we would be taking in New York City while the boys were away.

I went to gym before Cole, too embarrassed to walk with him like we usually did. I changed and walked out onto the gym floor to find him waiting for me, a smirk playing at his lips. He started walking beside me, and we were silent for a moment. He stopped abruptly and turned me to face him. He sighed and closed his eyes before he looked back up at me.

"Do you want to go to the Halloween dance with me?" he looked away, obviously afraid of rejection.

"I…" He looked up, awaiting my answer. I put on a fake look of doubt before I answered.

"would absolutely love to." He picked me up into a huge hug and spun me around. I played volleyball with him, Alice, and Bella until the coach told us to get dressed. Biology passed quickly and we all went home for another normal afternoon.

**A/N: Sorry! No cliffy in this chapter! Next one will be up tomorrow, hopefully. Maybe tonight if we're lucky. :) I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers! I love you guys! Edward, Jasper, go give them all hugs! Do it now!**

**Edward and Jasper: Fine, boss lady**

**Me: Don't you know it. –Cracks whip-**

**Both: Rawr!**

**Me: Oh, be good, kids. Don't make me go get Esme. Anyway, I think I'm gonna write a whole fanfic about my convos with the Cullens in my author notes. And the sequel to this, of course. Keep reviewing and here are your hugs.**

**Edward and Jasper: -Approach reviewers with open arms for hugs-**

**Me: Yay! Good boys, now, back to the cage!**


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Oh man. You gotta love the snow days. I own nothing, the songs are Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith and Lips of an Angel by Hinder. Anyway, I don't have anything interesting to say. :( Well, Edward, how was your day?**

**Edward: Ok. Other than the new whip obsession Bella's developed.**

**Me: That's alright. I'll give her a taste of her own medicine**

**Bella: w-what does that m-mean?**

**Me: -Cracks whip- Get in Edward's cage! You get a timeout! And say goodbye to the whip!**

Halloween turned out to be slightly overcast, but still beautiful since I spent the day with Cole. He rode to school with us, he walked me to all my classes; he spent every moment with me possible that day.

After school, the boys went with their costumes to Cole's house. I couldn't wait to see their reaction to our costumes once they came back tonight. I was also anticipating their reaction to their own costumes, since they had yet to see them.

When we arrived home, we all went to Alice's room for hair and make-up. Alice curled Rosalie and Bella's hair in huge barrel curls and their make-up was quite extravagant. My look; however, was a simple one. My make-up had to look natural, and my hair flowed to my shoulders in loose, blonde waves. Alice did her own make-up and hair quite extravagantly, like she had with Rose and Bella. They all wore heavy eye make-up and bright lip stick.

We had just changed into our costumes as the boys arrived. As I had expected, Cole looked godly in his costume. The top complemented his muscles amazingly. The pants were perfect, as well, making his butt the most adorable shape. I ogled him for a moment before I noticed he was speaking to me.

"You look…breathtaking," he said, looking up and down at my costume. I smiled nervously before finally replying.

"Thank you. You look…absolutely godly," I said nervously, avoiding eye contact.

"Alright, I think we all need to get going if we want to be there in time for judging!" Alice said, pushing everyone out the door.

The school parking lot was full already; it was only 7:30. We entered the gym to find it well-decorated. There were fake spider webs hanging from the walls, the lighting was dark, and there was a fog machine filling the room with thick, wet fog. The costumes were predictable: witches, playboy bunnies, pirates, and vampires. _How original_, I thought. I made my way through the crowd with my date, earning glances from many of the students we passed. We began dancing to some over-played pop song for a while before a slow song came on. Cole wrapped his arms around my waist, mine around his neck, and we began to sway to the soft music.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

He began to sing to me softly, and I giggled slightly at the sweet sound of his voice. Oh, he had a beautiful voice.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

We danced until the song ended, then he went to talk to a few friends. I wondered off to find my sisters, but stopped short when I found Lauren in the corner, locking lips with the quarterback of the football team for Cole to see; he wasn't standing two feet from the two love birds. I walked up to Lauren and tapped her on the shoulder, breaking her away from her date.

"How shallow are you?!" I screamed at her, startling her. I continued to scream at her while she remained silent and shocked.

"You break up with someone you never deserved to begin with, then you have the nerve to try and make him jealous! Do you have nothing better to do with your time than break a poor boy's heart?!" I slapped her across the face and walked away; she never spoke, but instead walked out of the gym in her trashy cheerleader costume. I met back up with Cole as the judging of the costumes began. He leaned down to my ear.

"Thank you. You really scared her off." He laughed before the student body president spoke into the microphone on the stage.

"Alright, we've seen some pretty amazing costumes tonight, but we've narrowed it down to four boys and four girls. You get to vote on your favorites. Our boys are…Emmett Cullen, Cole Harrison, Jasper Hale, and Edward Cullen! Come on up, guys," He said waving them up on the stage. Once they were all standing together on the left side of the stage, he began to call out the girls.

"Our ladies: Bella and Alice Cullen and Rosalie and Ayden Hale! Join us, girls," he said, smiling down at us. We had all expected this; it was commonplace for my family to be unnaturally popular. Alice hadn't had any visions involving the dance, no matter how hard she tried, so the final results were a mystery to us all, for once.

We were all forced to sit on the stage as some of the crowd danced, while others went to vote for their favorite costumes. After about ten minutes of sitting on the stage, the school president joined us once again.

"Alright, we have the results. Ladies, please stand to my right; gentlemen, to my left. Our male winner is…Edward Cullen!" He placed a crown on Edward's head, ruining the Grease hair-do he'd had.

"Our female winner is….Bella Cullen!" He gave Edward a tiara to place on her head. They bowed, and we all left the stage as the school population continued to clap and cheer for them. I congratulated my siblings before Cole and I began dancing again. There was a mixture of fast and slow songs for the following hours. Finally, the DJ announced the last song.

"Alright, alright, we're gonna have to wrap this up soon, so grab the person you want to share this one with." He began to play the most popular love song of the time.

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

I laughed as Cole looked at me, confused.

"I just don't understand why this is considered such a great love song. It's about cheating." He laughed before replying.

"It's still a love song; it's just about a forbidden love." I looked at him, wishing he could know how forbidden our possible love could be.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

He sung the last part to me, inching closer to my face. Our lips almost brushed when Alice tapped my shoulder.

"You guys ready? Edward wants to leave early so he doesn't have to sit in traffic." She rolled her eyes and looked at me as if to say sorry.

The ride home was…interesting; if riding through Rochester with the top down on Rose's BMW, listening to Pearl Jam, and screaming the lyrics at the top of our lungs could be considered interesting. We took the long way home, giving us about 45 minutes if Edward drove slowly. We pulled into the driveway to find Carlisle and Esme laughing at our adrenaline rush.

"Edward and Bella won the costume contest!" I announced as I jumped from the back seat of the red convertible.

"Congrats, guys," our parents said as we all went inside. After Cole was sleeping soundly, thinking we were doing the same, I went to the piano to work off my hyper attitude. I played Cole's song, along with some Norah Jones songs and Clair De Lune before sunrise. I checked on Cole for a moment before I went to take a shower. He was so cute sleeping. I walked over to the bed and planted a light kiss on his cheek. I turned to walk out of the room when I heard his slurred, sleepy voice.

"Ayden, is that you?" he asked, looking around the guest bedroom.

"Yeah, I was just checking on you; making sure you were still ok. Anyway, you go back to sleep, and I'm going to jump in the shower. I started to walk to the door when I felt his warm hand grab my forever cold one.

"Please, don't go. Not yet," he said pulling me into the bed with him. I giggled.

"And what is this all about?" I asked him as he put his arm around me and pulled me closer to his perfect chest.

"I just want to be close to you. Plus, I think I owe you for Alice's interruption last night." He came closer to my face. I was about to say something, but completely forgot as his lips came into contact with mine at full force. I kissed him back with just as much force for a moment before I remembered the poor human had to breathe. I broke away from him, much to our disappointment, and got up to take a shower.

"Uhm…everyone's already eaten breakfast, so come down and eat whenever you want." I walked outside the guest bedroom door and leaned against the wall, catching an unnecessary breath. I took a quick shower and went downstairs, ready for the day ahead. I was so glad Halloween had been on a Friday; even a vampire would need a day off after that night.

I walked into the family room to find everyone but Carlisle and Cole sitting around, watching the news. No one seemed to notice my entrance.

"I got you guys out of eating breakfast since he overslept," I said as I plopped down on the couch next to Edward and Bella.

"Oh, I guess I should be getting to that," Esme said, rising from her place on one of the chairs.

"I'll help you, Esme," Bella said, giving Edward a small kiss before walking into the kitchen to our mother.

"Game room, guys?" Jasper asked, rising from his place as well. The boys ran downstairs to play video games. Alice and Rosalie went to shop online. I went to the piano. I played Clair De Lune again, as it was quickly becoming my favorite. Plus, Bella loved it; I thought I'd give her something good to listen to while she cooked.

Cole bounded down the stairs sleepily and went straight to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Cole," Bella said as she sat a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.

"Morning Bella, Mrs. Cullen." Bella and Esme came to join me by the piano to listen to me play while Cole ate his breakfast sleepily. He leaned out of the kitchen door.

"Hey, Ayden, will you tell the guys I'll be down in a minute after I shower?"

"No problem," I said, my hands never leaving the keys.

"Thanks. By the way, that sounds beautiful. Just like you," he said as he ascended the stairs.

Of course, the boys had heard everything he said, so they were ready and waiting when he came back down the stairs showered and dressed for the day. He looked breath taking, as usual. He wore an off-white turtle neck sweater and dark jeans with black shoes.

He went with the boys to play for a few hours before they all came up the stairs, looking for their women. By this time, we'd all gone to Alice's room for makeovers…voluntarily. The boys ran into the room, surprised by what they found.

Alice's room had been turned into a beauty salon. Rose was under a hair dryer, Bella was having her nails done by Rose, and I was getting my hair curled. Jasper's little demon pushed all the men out of the room, insistent that they shouldn't see us yet.

"Out! We'll be done soon enough! Then you can see them." I could hear the agitated sighs as the boys sat down on the couch and began watching a movie. From what I could hear, they'd picked Live Free Or Die Hard. I loved that movie. Once Alice released me, I went to join my brothers and Cole to watch the film. They were a bit surprised by my reaction to the movie, but quickly took in my looks instead.

My curled hair came just a little above my shoulders and was parted to the left. My eyeliner was heavy and dark, making my purple eyes with gold flecks stand out. My powder and foundation was very light, matching my pale skin tone perfectly. Light pink lip stick graced my lips. My outfit was oddly simple. I wore a royal blue hoodie that had 'England' written across the front in white and red letters with dark jeans and my favorite black and white converse sneakers. Cole came to sit next to me.

"Alice did well," he said, looking me up and down.

"Thank you," I said, smiling. The other girls joined us soon after and went to sit with their men as we watched the action movie. Once it was done, Edward and I took Cole home. Edward drove unusually slow, making the trip to Cole's house nearly 30 minutes. After the hour drive total, we pulled into our driveway to find that Carlisle had come home early. That was a very bad sign; he was always at the hospital as long as they'd let him stay. We walked into the family room to find everyone seated on the couches and Carlisle and Esme sitting in the two chairs near the coffee table in the center of the room.

"Ayden, please sit. We have some news from your family," Carlisle said, motioning to the couch nearest him on which Rose and Emmett sat. I sat down carefully before he sighed and continued.

"It's about your father, Ayden."

**A/N: Yep! Cliffy! My faves. But the next chapter will be up today, most likely. Thanks to all my reviewers. I love you guys! And I think I'll start my conversations with the Cullens fanfic next week. Super!**

**Edward: Super? What are you, four?**

**Me: No, fourteen, silly.**

**Edward: -Sigh-**

**Emmett: How come I'm never in these?**

**Me: Sorry, honey. Now you are, though!**

**Emmett: Yes! Take that Jasper!**

**Jasper: I'm in it, too, you moron.**

**Emmett: But she called me sweetie! –Starts wrestling with Jasper-**

**Esme: -Cracks whip- SHUT UP AND CUT IT OUT BEFORE I RIP YOU TWO UP! YOU'RE RUINING KELLI'S AUTHOR NOTE!**

**Me: Thanks Esme. Review, folks!**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: Bella is stupid. Snow is a wonderful thing. :) It allows me to right more chapters for my loves. That'd be you guys that review. I'm sorry this has taken so long. I burned 3 of my fingers today. :( **

**Emmett: Ouch. Can I be a love, too?**

**Me: -Sigh- Yes, Emmett, as long as Rosalie isn't jealous.**

**Rose: No problem. As long as I still get to be his wife. Can I be a love, too?**

**Me: Tell you what, if you guys review you can be my loves. Plus you'll get hugs from Edward and Jasper.**

**Emmett: YAY!**

**Me: I own nothing but Ayden, Cole, and the whip. –Cracks said whip- Review!**

"What is it, Carlisle?" I felt like I was dying all over again. I knew something bad had happened, yet my father insisted on keeping it from me. An awkward silence fell over the room. Poor Jasper, he looked so tense. Carlisle noticed his great discomfort and continued.

"He's dead, Ayden."

My father may have hit me countless times, blamed me for the death of his father, gladly gotten rid of me, and avoided me for nearly a year, but I would never want something like this to happen; I still loved my father. I sat in silence for a moment before I broke down in dry sobs on the floor. I felt Carlisle pick me up and take me to my room where my family sat with me while I cried. I didn't speak to anyone. After my sobs had calmed a little, Carlisle approached me.

"A woman who we presume is your mother called about an hour ago. She said he was in a car accident, and that he'd been drinking." _That's nothing new_, I thought.

"The funeral is on Monday if you wish to go, but no one is saying you should or shouldn't. It is entirely your choice," Esme said, wrapping her loving arms around me. Carlisle, Esme, and my brothers left soon after, but my sisters stayed by my side for hours while we watched girly movies. After the credits to The Notebook flashed across the screen, I decided to make my choice known.

"I want to go." All eyes turned to me, and I shook my head.

"I'm sure." The girls immediately went to my closet to begin packing for me. I ran downstairs to make sure everyone else had heard my decision. As I opened my mouth to speak, everyone nodded.

"Do you want anyone to go with you, Ayden?" Esme asked. I hadn't given it any thought, but I would need someone with me.

"Does anyone want to come?" I asked the room, as the girls had just entered. Edward nodded to Alice before standing.

"We'd like to join you, but only if you want," Edward said, motioning to Alice and himself.

"Of course," I said, smiling.

"Do you still have those tickets from your birthday?" Alice asked, walking up the stairs with me.

"Yeah, I do. So when do we leave?" I asked as Alice and Edward helped me bring my things from my room. Before they went to gather their own things, Alice replied.

"There's a red eye, if you wanna do that..?" She suggested.

"Sounds great." With that, they went to gather their own things. They were back in only a few minutes with one suitcase each. I was shocked that Alice had packed so lightly. We all hugged our family and piled into the Volvo to go to the airport.

We made it just in time for our flight. I settled into my first class seat with my iPod and turned it on. I was so calm and at peace as I listened to the music, I almost thought I would sleep. Then one song changed my mood completely.

_Feeling tired  
By the fire  
The long day is over_

I could feel the dry cries creeping up on me once again.

_The wind is gone  
Asleep at dawn  
The embers burn on_

Alice and Edward put their reassuring arms around me as we flew over Pennsylvania and Virginia.

_With no reprise  
The sun will rise  
The long day is over_

For me, though, the long day had just begun. We landed at the airport at sunrise and drove the 30 minutes back to my home town. It was very dark and rainy outside, so I sat outside for a while when we arrived to our former house.

After I'd relished the wonderful feeling of wet raindrops on my skin, I went back to the place where my new life had begun. I switched on the light in my room, painted lavender and spacious. I walked down the hall to Rosalie's former room, the place where my family had learned all my secrets. I went down to the family room where I'd found out about my family's secrets. I sat on the couch in Carlisle's office where I had been changed into a vampire. Alice broke me from my memories.

"I need to go shopping. We'll need something to wear, and you need blue contacts." I nodded and she left the house. I went downstairs and played piano with Edward for a while.

"You're going to be as good as me in no time. I've taught you well," he said, smiling.

"Thanks, Edward. You're a really great brother." I gave him a hug before I began playing Clair De Lune, yet again.

Alice returned at sundown to find us at the piano, still. We went hunting together for the night. We returned at about 11 AM to get ready for the services beginning at 5 PM. We each showered, and I was in Alice's room having make-up applied by 2. Edward came into the room wearing a white button down shirt with a black tie and black pants to watch as I transformed into Barbie. I wore a black knee-length dress with a white pin-stripped collar. My hair was straight, lying on my shoulders. Alice went easy on my make-up; I wore hardly any eyeliner to keep the attention away from my eyes, and my lip gloss was clear. By the time Alice was satisfied with her own looks, it was 4:30. We got into the Volvo when snowflakes began to fall.

"That's ironic," I said, earning two confused glances from the front seat.

"For two reasons: My dad and my grandpa hated snow, and it snowed on the days of both their funerals."

We pulled up in front of the funeral home at 5 seeing that the parking lot was filling quickly. I tried to avoid anyone I knew; they would definitely have a lot of questions for me and my siblings. I knew I had to stay away from my mother in case she might want me to come home since she had no one now. There was no avoiding it, though, when my former best friend, Brooke, tapped my shoulder.

"It's so good to see you, Ayden. I'm sorry for your loss," she said with a small tear in her eyes.

"It's good to see you, too. How've you been?" We sat on a pew in the very back of the chapel.

"You know how it is here. Nothing changes. I want to hear about boarding school, though. Meet any super hot guys?" Alice, Edward, and I looked at each other confused before Edward spoke.

"Boarding school?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to get in touch with you ever since you left in February," she said to me. I decided it would be easier to just play along.

"It's been a lot of fun, I guess. I ended up going to the same boarding school as the Cullens." We continued chatting for a while before I caught sight of my mother at the front of the room near my father's casket. There was a man and a woman standing on either side of her; I recognized neither of these people. The man had his arm around my mother's waist. The other woman stood closest to my father's casket. It was then that I noticed my mother's slightly round stomach. All the pieces suddenly came crashing together. That woman was my step mother, the man my step father, and my mom was pregnant with his child.

"…And I've been dating Brian ever since." I interrupted Brooke from her story.

"Uhm...who are those people with my mom?" I asked, hoping she would prove my theories; it would be much easier to leave my mother again if I knew she had a new family.

"Oh, they're your step parents. Your mom and step dad are so cute! But the weird thing is, your mom and step mom are like best friends now; their always hanging out with my mom."

"And my mom is pregnant, am I right?"

"Yes! About six months," she said excitedly. I noticed my mother and step father exit the room with an older man that worked for the funeral home. As soon as Brooke went to join her mother, my step mother looked back at me as if I'd screamed her name, then came to the back of the room toward me.

"Hello, Ayden. I'm your step mom, Rachel. It's very nice to finally meet you." I stared at the tall brunette before me for a moment.

"Nice to meet you, too. May I ask that you don't tell my mother I'm here?" I asked, hoping we could keep our meeting to ourselves.

"Yes, of course I can do that, dear. I just need to give you something." She pulled a box from the small bag she wore over her shoulder.

"It's a gift from your father. He had planned on sending it to you for Christmas." I took the box from her as my mother entered the room.

"I guess I should be going back up there if you don't want her to see you. Goodbye, Ayden. I hope to see you again." She turned to join my mother.

Soon, the DVD of pictures of my father began. I suppose they kept the daughter in boarding school in mind when choosing the pictures and songs. Many of the pictures were of me, my father, and my grandpa when I was younger. My siblings held me close as the dry sobs took me over again. The first song was my father's favorite hymn, Farther Along. As that song faded, another familiar one began.

_Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin'  
Daddy's hands, were hard as steel when I'd done wrong.  
Daddy's hands, weren't always gentle  
But I've come to understand.  
There was always love in Daddy's hands._

I was my step mother send me an apologetic glance before she and my mother broke down in tears. The two left the room with my step dad. I decided there would be no better time to exit. Before doing so, I walked to my father's casket. I touched his hand, which was as cold as my own.

"Tell grandpa I miss him. I love you guys. I might see you again someday," I whispered as I walked away. I knew it wasn't likely that I'd join the two most important men in my life in Heaven one day, but I hoped against hope that I would. The drive home was silent other than the soft music of Yiruma coming through the speakers.

I had forgotten about the box in my jacket pocket until I threw the coat on the bed and the box came tumbling out. I lifted it slowly, and carefully unwrapped the red ribbon surrounding it. I lifted the lid of the box to find a note on top. I laid the box on the bed, paying no attention to the gift. I opened the note to see my father's handwriting.

_Ayden,_

_I miss you, kid. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. After you left, your mom and I decided to divorce. I met someone new; you're gonna love your step mom. I just know it. She's so much like you. She even got me to cut down on the drinking. I hope you'll come see me soon. I love you, kid. You're still your daddy's angel. I hope you know that._

_Love,_

_Daddy_

_P.S. Merry Christmas _

I held the note to my chest as I crashed on the bed in the most painful tearless cries possible. Alice and Edward were sitting with me in an instant, trying to comfort me. Once I'd calmed down, Alice handed me the box which still held my gift. From the box, I lifted a necklace with silver angel wings hanging from the chain. I felt an engraving on the back. I turned the necklace over to see the inscription in Edwardian script.

_My angel_

The flight back to Rochester seemed very quick. We stepped off the plane to find our family in the terminal, excitedly awaiting our return. After the hugs and kisses were done, we all went hunting, considering the fact that the morning would bring direct sunshine.

I decided it would be best to stay home for the remainder of the week. I spent Thursday with Esme in her garden. We were coming in to clean up when my siblings arrived with Cole.

"Ayden! I've missed you so much," he said as he lifted me into a hug.

"I heard what happened. I'm really sorry," he said as he gave me one more hug.

"It's ok. I'm doing much better now," I said with a smile that couldn't reach my eyes. Everyone could easily tell that I missed my abusive father.

"I'm gonna do take a quick shower. I'll be right back," I said as I climbed the stairs.

I stepped into the hot shower, immediately feeling my muscles relax. Once I was clean of the dirt from the garden, I dried my hair and put on fresh make-up. I walked into my bedroom and dressed quickly. I walked to my dresser and picked up my necklace from my jewelry box. I hooked the chain and let the necklace fall on my neck, where it would stay for all eternity.

**A/N: Glad I finally finished that. My fingers hurt. :( I must give props to Degrassi for the boarding school idea. That's what Craig's abusive father told hid co-workers when craig left. The songs were The Long Day Is Over by Norah Jones and Daddy's Hands by Holly Dunn. Well, review, folks. Probably won't be able to update for a few days. Got the chorus contest and I'm staying with a friend this weekend.**

**Rosalie: You mean you're not staying with us again?**

**All Cullens: WHAAAA:(**

**Me: Sawwie! I'll be back on Sunday.**

**Carlisle: Well, we'll miss you. But have fun.**

**Jasper: -whispers to Alice- Can I manipulate her emotions to make her stay?**

**Alice: -Hits Jasper's arm-**

**Emmett: Haha! Go Alice!**

**Me: -Cracks whip- Review! Now! Here's Edward and Jasper to give all the reviewers hugs!**

**Edward and Jasper: -approach reviewers with open arms for a hug-**


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: My mom got me the coolest band aids for my burns! I love them! They have gel on them. Too cool. I have Hello Kitty ones, too.**

**Jasper: I want one!**

**Me and Edward: O.o Ok…**

**Jasper: What? I can like Hello Kitty.**

**Alice: I think it's cute. –Gives Jasper a kissy-**

**Emmett: If he gets one, so do I!**

**Carlisle: Me too!**

**Me: Ok ok. Review the story and you guys can have Hello Kitty band aids, deal?**

**Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle: Okie dokie! –Skip off to the meadow-**

**Me: Anyway, review! On with the story!**

Two weeks passed. The leaves turned to rich colors such as red, orange, and yellow. Thanksgiving was only a few days away. I walked to lunch with my siblings, as usual.

"That test was way too easy," Alice said as we entered the cafeteria and got in line for our food.

"Yeah, but how many times have you been to high school, Alice?" I asked as we sat our trays on the table. Cole nearly ran to his seat next to me.

"Ayden, can I talk to you for a sec?" He motioned for me to stand, and led me out into the clean, crisp November air.

"Hey, do you think you could get away from your family for a few hours on Thanksgiving? My parents want to meet you," he looked at me nervously, awaiting an answer.

"I think I could manage," I said, smiling at him reassuringly.

"Great! I'll pick you up around 3, then?"

"That sounds great." We walked back into the cafeteria. I noticed Alice trying to contain her excitement, as were my other sisters. My brothers seemed slightly bored at the idea. _Just watching out for their baby sister_, I thought. As we left the cafeteria and headed toward the gym, I heard my brothers stop Cole.

"Listen, you know you're a good friend and all, but now you're a potential heartbreaker. Be good to our sister, and we'll be good to you, ok?" Jasper said, speaking on the behalf of my other brothers. I chuckled inwardly as I heard Cole's heartbeat accelerate.

"Oh…kay," he said quietly before joining me, Alice, and Bella to walk into the gym.

"That was…slightly terrifying," he said as we split up to go change.

"I'm sorry about that. They're just over-protective." We both laughed as we joined Alice and Bella to walk around the gym.

After a two-on-two basketball game, we headed to the locker room to change.

"Oh my Carlisle!" Alice squealed as we entered the locker room.

"I know, right?! I can't wait to meet his parents! Maybe I'll finally be his girlfriend after this," I said as we walked out of the gym. Biology passed quickly, and we all went home to get Alice's Porsche. My sisters and I went shopping for dresses to wear on Thanksgiving, though they would be doing nothing more than hunting. I; however, really did need a new outfit to wear to Cole's house. I was so excited to be meeting his family.

We parked in front of a boutique and ran inside out of the rain. We split up, each flying to a different sales rack to see what we could find. Bella picked a knee-length red halter dress with a bow in the front. Rosalie and Alice picked something a bit more extravagant, as always: Rosalie's dress was a black tube top with white polka dots lining the bottom; Alice's dress was orange with a necklace as the neckline. After an extended search, I found the perfect dress. It was powder blue, ¾ length sleeves, knee-length, and had chiffon ruffles at the knee. It was beautiful. I snatched it up, and my sisters and I were heading back home to see the boys.

We emerged from the Porsche at sunset to find the boys playing video games, as usual. After we'd put away our purchases, we joined the men to watch a movie before Cole had to go home. In honor of Thanksgiving, we decided on Pieces Of April. Two hours and one very sleepy Cole later, Edward was taking him home.

I went up to my room to start planning out what I wanted to do on Thanksgiving. I talked with Alice for a while about my hair and make-up, then went to find Carlisle and Esme to talk about my visit with Cole's family on our hunting day.

"It's perfectly fine with us, Ayden. We just ask that you go hunting with us first; it's a family tradition." Carlisle touched my hand to emphasize the 'family' part.

"I'm not going to his house until 3, and you know I wouldn't miss hunting with my family for the world. After all, it is tradition." I smiled at my father before hugging both my parents and going back to my room. My nightly activities were no different; I crashed on my bed with my iPod in hopes of sleep that wouldn't come. The night could get so boring. I finally settled with taking pictures of the Rochester night with my digital camera, but that only occupied a few minutes. I got up to see what my family was up to when my questions were answered for me. Bella poked her head into my bedroom door.

"The boys are fighting again if you want to come watch," she said before taking off to the porch.

I sighed and followed my sister to watch my brothers fight over something that was most likely irrelevant.

"What happened now?" I asked as I joined my parents and sisters on the banister to watch the three boys wrestle.

"Nothing, really; just boredom taking over. I TOLD YOU BOYS TO STAY AWAY FROM MY GARDEN! SHALL I GO GET THE WHIP?!" Esme was not happy with the boys ruining one of her bushes.

"Sorry, mom!" I heard Jasper yell from the brawl. He and my other brothers gradually moved to the opposite side of the lawn. The dust surrounding the three men soon cleared, and Emmett emerged victorious, as he sat upon the backs of his brothers. We all praised him, then went back inside to prepare for the school day.

My day was extremely fast and cheerful; Cole seemed especially friendly. He walked me to all my classes and rode with me in the Volvo going home, opposed to the Jeep with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. We spent the afternoon in my room listening to music; he began teaching me to play guitar, too.

The next day was much the same; Cole was with me at every possible moment.

And before I realized it, the big day had arrived. I went out hunting with my family for a few hours before I had to leave for dinner with Cole's family. They would stay local while I was gone; when I returned, we would go to Vermont for an extended hunting trip.

I left my family around noon to prepare for the big dinner. I showered slowly; I had three hours to get ready. I loved the feeling of hot water relaxing my usually tense muscles. I stepped from the shower and began to do my make-up the way Alice had shown me. I dried and straightened my hair afterward. When I was happy with my look, I changed from my hot pink bath robe into my powder blue dress and silver heels.

Cole arrived at the house at 3 sharp, and I immediately ran, at a human pace, to his black Honda civic.

"You look phenomenal; you put super models to shame," he said, looking me up and down, as he usually did.

"You look pretty spiffy yourself." I laughed at my use of the word 'spiffy.' He laughed as well before opening the passenger door open for me to step in. The drive was silent, except for the radio, which played In Bloom by Nirvana.

"You like Nirvana?" I asked, intrigued.

"They're one of my favorites," he said, giving me an uplifting grin.

"Yeah, mine, too." Those were the only words spoken until we reached his driveway.

"I'm nervous," I said, looking at the brick house before me. It was slightly smaller than ours, and had a smaller lawn. An over-sized maple tree sat to the left of the driveway.

"Don't be. My family should be more nervous than you. You're going to sweep everyone off their feet, I promise." He got out and walked around to my side to open my door.

"So why is everyone so anxious to meet me? We're just friends," I said as he opened the big, black front door.

"We'll talk later. Right now it's time for introductions." He opened the door to three toddlers running through the family room with three women watching them carefully to make sure they didn't break anything or themselves.

"Ayden, these lovely ladies are my aunts. My mother is one of five children; four of them are girls." He motioned to the thin redhead sitting in a recliner near the door.

"My aunt Vicky. This is my aunt Courtney," he said, pointing to the blonde who looked like an older Rosalie.

"And finally, my aunt Lindsay." The woman I now knew as Lindsay reminded me much of my mother, Esme. She had bright eyes, a welcoming smile, and a very motherly look about her.

"It's very nice to meet all of you," I said politely. They all smiled up at me as their children came running to them.

"My cousins Amanda, Peter, and Casey." The children each looked like their mothers. Amanda had light red hair and fair skin, as Vicky. Peter had fair, blonde hair in patches on his head. Casey had caramel hair and the perhaps the biggest smile I'd ever laid eyes on.

"Where are all the guys? And grandma and mom?" Cole asked as we walked toward the kitchen entrance.

"We're in here. All the men are downstairs in the den watching football," a woman called from the kitchen.

"We'll be right there. I'm going down to the den for a bit," Cole said, leading me to the opposite side of the family room. We walked down 15 stairs, I counted due to my nervousness, and stopped on hardwood floors to face five men and one boy of about 12 shouting at the big screen television in front of them.

"That's ridiculous! Come on!" one of them screamed at the television. Cole cleared his throat loudly. All the men turned to us.

"Guys, this is Ayden. Please, be polite," he pleaded. One of the men chuckled.

"We'll try not to embarrass you today, but I think it's your mother you should be worried about." Cole sighed and began introductions with the man who'd just spoken.

"This is my mom's brother; the only boy in the family. Uncle Andy, this is Ayden." He motioned to the men in the room as he said their names to me.

"My uncle John, who is married to Lindsay; my uncle Billy, who married Vicky; my uncle Chris, who is married to Courtney. This is my grandfather, my mom's dad, Peter. This is my younger brother," he said, motioning to the boy who appeared to be about 12 or 13, "Rob, and this is my dad, Kevin Harrison."

"It's very nice to meet you all," I said as politely as I had with his aunts.

"It's especially nice to meet you, Rob, I've heard a lot about you," I said smiling at him. He blushed, causing all the men to laugh before turning back to the game. As Cole and I walked back up to the family room, I heard one of them say, "She seems nice enough. I hope that poor kid gets enough sense to ask her to date him." I smiled; no one in this house knew how much I wanted that. I'm sure, though, that they'd all change their minds in a second if they knew what a threat I could pose.

We walked past his aunts again and into the kitchen. I saw two women, one with blonde hair and one with gray, standing over the stove cooking the Thanksgiving meal.

"Mom, grandma?" Cole asked for their attention.

"This is Ayden. Ayden, this is my mother, and this is my grandmother." I waved to both the women.

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you both," I said shyly.

"It's very nice to meet you, too, dear. Cole, why don't you go watch the game with the boys? Mom, you go play with the kids; I'm sure they're getting bored with one another." She smiled at me and waved me over to her.

"Would you like to help me with a few things?" She asked as the others left the room.

"Sorry to put you on the spot; all us girls having been working all day to get this done. Our men refuse to help on Thanksgiving." She chuckled lightly as I tied an apron around my waist.

"I'd love to help. I always love helping my mother and older sister in the kitchen."

"Yes, Cole's told me a lot about your family. You have older biological siblings, so I hear?"

"Yes. An older brother and sister; they're twins. I have four other adopted siblings."

"It's so nice of your parents to have taken you kids in with them still being so young."

"They're very kind to us. It's very easy to get along with them, considering the fact that they're so near our own age."

I cut up celery and onions for the dressing as we talked about my family. Once we'd finished, we sat with the other ladies in the family room while waiting for the turkey to finish up. The young boy, Peter, ran up to me and climbed into my lap.

"Well, it seems he's taken quite a liking to you, Ayden," Courtney said as she laughed.

"I guess so. And how are you today, Peter? What are you thankful for?" The blonde 2 year-old looked thoughtful before he answered.

"You! You're my newest best friend!" He threw his arms around me as all the women replied together, "Aww!"

"Well, thank you very much, Peter. I'm thankful for you, too. Since you're my new best friend and all." He threw his tiny arms around me once more before the men emerged from the den.

"Daddy!" Peter shouted from his place on my lap, though he never moved. Chris moved over to pick him up, but Peter clung to my neck, furiously protesting.

"Ayden is my new best friend!" Peter shouted at his father, who put on a mask of fake hurt.

"Well, I see I've been replaced. I guess I'll go find a new buddy," Chris said as he started to walk down the long hardwood hallway.

"No daddy, I love you!" Peter screamed as he jumped from my lap and ran to his father. Chris picked him up and turned him upside down, causing Peter to giggle furiously.

"Put me down, daddy!" Peter shouted, his face turning red.

"Who's your buddy, Peter?" Chris asked smugly.

"You!" Chris turned his son back up and sat him on the floor. He ran off with Amanda and Casey.

"I guess it's almost time to eat. Everyone, please go to the dining room. Mom, girls, if you'd help me with the food, please?" I started toward Cole's mother, but she stopped me.

"You go right along with Cole. You've done enough, sweetheart." I smiled, then joined Cole in the dining room. We sat against the wall, side by side, Cole's cousins surrounding us. Peter, of course, sat to my left with Casey on his left. Amanda sat to Cole's right side. The ladies brought in enormous amounts of food—mashed potatoes, rolls, steamed vegetables, sweet potato casserole, and finally, the turkey.

The girls sat by their husbands around the table. They all bowed their heads, as did I, as Cole's father said grace.

"Thank you, father, for this day, for our family, for our meal. Please bless all those less fortunate than us, and help us to help them in any way we can. Amen."

The men quickly grabbed their plates and began jumping all over the table to different plates and bowls while the women sat to the side patiently. Cole's aunts got their children's food before allowing Cole, Rob, and I to get our own. After everyone had a plate full of food, we began to eat and compliment the cooks.

"Don't give me the credit for the dressing. That was all Ayden," Cole's mother said, smiling at me.

"Well, it is delicious," Andy said.

"Thanks. It's nothing, really. Just a recipe I picked up from my sister," I said as I continued to eat.

After the meal, Cole rose to take me home.

"It was so nice to meet you all. I look forward to seeing you all again. Especially Peter, here," I said, picking him up into a hug.

"We hope to see you soon, Ayden. Good night." Cole closed the front door and led me to his car in the dark.

"Have fun?" He asked once we'd pulled onto the highway.

"Of course. Peter was especially fun," I said, chuckling.

"He seems to really like you. He's not like that with anyone but his dad." I smiled widely as I looked out into the rainy night. We pulled up in front of my house a few moments later. I was surprised to find the lights on in the family room. I thought they'd be out hunting.

"Do you mind if I come in for a minute? I promised we'd talk."

"Sure, I guess I could allow it," I said, grinning. He walked over to my door and opened it. I stepped out and led him to the door. Upon opening it, I heard the television was on. Whoever was here was watching Degrassi. I found Emmett sitting on one of the couches, watching the television intently as Paige talked to Marco.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I asked, breaking him from his reverie.

"In their rooms. Could you shut up, though, this is the one where Marco comes out." I laughed before taking Cole to my room. I shut the door to find him already on the bed with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong, Cole?" I asked, worried by his posture.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about how I want to do this."

"Do what, Cole?"

"Ayden, come sit with me for a minute." He patted the spot on the bed next to him, motioning me to sit. I obliged as he sighed.

"Ayden, do you know what you do to me?" I shook my head no and he continued.

"You…drive me absolutely insane. I'm falling for you. Bad." I stared at him in shock for a moment before it set it. He liked me as much as I liked him.

"I've only known you for four months, and I'm…I think I'm falling in love with you, Ayden." He looked at me with burning passion in his eyes. I sat, still silent.

"I know it's kind of backward; we've already kissed and everything. But still, I need to do this right." He pulled a rose from his jacket pocket and stood in front of me.

"Ayden Hale, would you do me the honor of having the title of your boyfriend?" His face was deep red as he offered me the rose. I looked at him for a moment, still shocked that he felt so strongly for me, as I did for him.

"I think you've got it backwards. It would be an honor to be your girlfriend." I stood up in front of him, winding my arms around his waist. I stood on the tips of my toes to kiss him.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?" He asked, leaning in for another kiss.

"You can take that as an absolutely." I kissed him, deeper this time. We walked to the family room to inform my parents and siblings, as if they didn't know.

**A/N: sorry this took so long! I feel really bad! But I had a bit of a writer's block about half way through. Another chapter tomorrow, hopefully.**

**Edward: I haven't been in an author note in forever, ho! What up with that?**

**Me: O.o**

**Edward: Sorry I called you a ho. :(**

**Bella: -Cracks whip- Bad boy!**

**Me: Where did you find that?! Give it back NOW.**

**Bella: -Pouts- Fine!**

**Me: Thank you. –Cracks whip- Review!!!!**


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: sorry this took so long, dudes! Hello Kitty Band aids and hugs from the boys for all my reviewers! –Cracks whip- Edward! Jasper! Now!**

**Edward: Do we have to? It's early.**

**Me: You don't sleep so the time shouldn't make a difference.**

**Jasper: She's got you there, dude.**

**Edward: Don't call me dude.**

**Emmett: Fine, Eddie.**

**Edward: -Wrestles Emmett and throws him out of my window-**

**Me: If he landed on one of the cars, you're dead. Serious.**

**Edward: -Looks out the window- Nope, he's just laying in the grass.**

**Me: Alright. Go give hugs and band aids.**

**Edward and Jasper: -Approach reviewers with open arms and boxes of band aids-**

I ran to the bathroom to dispose of the human food as soon as I heard the black civic pull out of our driveway. Human food still tasted good to me, but it felt like lead in my stomach.

"Ayden, come downstairs when you're finished," I heard Alice say as she walked by my room and down the winding staircase. Once the food was gone, I ran down to the family room where I presumed a family meeting would be taking place. Carlisle addressed me just as I was sitting on one of the white couches.

"We're very happy that you've found someone, Ayden. And judging by his thoughts, he's a very nice kid. Now, do you intend on telling him?" I knew exactly what he meant, and I'd thought a lot about it.

"Not yet; I want to see if we work well together. I need to know that we can be an Edward and Bella or an Alice and Jasper, ya know?" Carlisle laughed at my metaphor.

"Yes, I understand. Just know that we respect every decision you make. And also know that we do have room for someone else in our family. Rosalie and Emmett have been thinking of living on their own for a while, anyway."

"Woah, guys, it's a little early to be thinking like that." Alice spoke up next.

"I've seen it, Ayden. It's not set in stone yet, but it is a possibility." I knew now what Edward felt when Alice had a vision of Bella. I was angry. I wanted him to live a normal life, should that be what he chooses. But, why would he want this?

"Don't pull an Edward, Ayden," Alice said, laughing. Edward hit her on the arm playfully.

"She's right, Ayden. Don't beat yourself up. He obviously has an open mind about it if Alice has seen it," Edward said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'll give it some thought, guys." I smiled at my family before I retreated to my room.

I was beginning to wish I'd told Cole my secret that very night. I spent four days a week for two weeks at his house eating dinner with his parents and Rob. Sometimes I politely told them I'd eaten before coming over, but I usually had to eat to keep Cole from thinking I was starving myself.

Two weeks before Christmas, I went shopping for gifts with my mother and sisters. The boys went shopping as well, but they stayed in Rochester. We had traveled to New York City for the weekend. The streets were bustling with busy Christmas shoppers as small snow flakes fell on their passing heads. Since we decided to buy for the whole family this year, rather than just for our mates, we split up to go buy gifts for one another. I got Alice a small luggage set from Coach, a Chanel bag for Rosalie, new tops from Von Dutch for Bella, and a Louis Vuitton charm bracelet for Esme.

We met back up in Time Square in front of MTV and went to take our purchases to the hotel room. We went shopping for the boys afterward.

Bella and I decided we should go to a music store for our men. We split up once we found one; Bella went to the piano section as I wondered off toward guitars. I looked around for a moment before I stopped dead in my tracks and stopped breathing.

The guitar in front of me was a 1960s Mark IV-style Mosrite Gospel Guitar played and autographed by Kurt Cobain himself. I stared in shock for a moment before I walked over to a sales associate.

"I _need_ that guitar," I said, pointing at the piece of rock history.

"Right away, doll." He winked at me, causing me to look away. Men could be so sickening. He retrieved the guitar and wrapped it for me in Christmas paper.

"Find something for Cole?" Bella asked as she put Edward's gift, a collection of Debussy's work, on the counter.

"Yeah, I think so." She paid and we went to buy gifts for the other men. I got each of the boys a Seiko watch; Bella bought them unnecessary helmets to wrestle in as a joke gift.

We returned to our hotel room to gather all the gifts and head back home. Upon our arrival, we all split up to wrap everyone's gifts. We soon finished and placed them under the tree that Alice had spent weeks decorating.

We all sat around a fire watching a movie on Christmas Eve. Cole had already gone to bed, so I was alone as each of my family members felt the embrace of their mates. It was beautiful to see so much love in one room, but even more so when I could have Cole with me. Ralphie had just marched down the stairs in his pink bunny pajamas in A Christmas Story when I heard Cole's heartbeat accelerate. I hadn't noticed the time; it was nearly 9. Esme was already cooking for him when I went to wake him.

I found him sitting on the edge of the guest room bed, twirling a white box in his hands.

"What's this?" I asked as I switched on the light. He put the box behind him as fast as his human speed would allow.

"Oh, nothing." He said it too quickly for it to be truthful.

"Is that sausage I smell?" he asked offhandedly.

"Yes, it is. We've already eaten. You've slept in and kept us from our gifts," I teased him. He jumped from the bed, placing the box under the pillow when he thought I wasn't looking. He wound his arms around my waist and held me close. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck. I stood on the tips of my toes to kiss my too-tall boyfriend. We walked into the kitchen and sat at the table while he ate. I sat at the piano as he went back upstairs to get dressed.

We all sat around the tree after Cole returned. Alice, always the perky little demon, handed out gifts. Emmett was practically bouncing off the couch by the time Alice had finished distributing gifts.

"Alright, everyone, you're free to open them now," Carlisle said, chuckling at his children's enthusiasm. My family had pitched in to get Cole numerous accessories for the guitar I'd gotten him, thankfully. I'd meant to do that myself. My family seemed to enjoy the gifts I'd gotten them as much as I liked what they'd gotten me. Alice and Jasper got me four plane tickets to Paris.

"We can do some serious damage with our shopping!" Alice informed me excitedly.

Rosalie and Emmett got me more books for my slowly growing library. Bella and Edward got me a keyboard and bench for my room so that Edward and I could each have a piano. My mother and father got me a charm bracelet, much like Esme's, that had everyone's birthstones on it.

"You guys are too good to me," I told everyone after we'd finished with gifts. After the family exchange, everyone presented their gifts for their mates.

"Where's my gift, Emmett?" Rosalie asked. She was obviously becoming impatient.

"Follow me, dear." Everyone followed Rose outside to see a purple Acura with a hot pink bow on it sitting in the driveway. Rosalie squealed, threw her arms around her husband, then took the car to the garage to tweak it as much as she could. We all went back inside to finish our exchange. Cole and I went last. I walked up the stairs to get his guitar when I heard a gasp from the two sisters of mine still in the house. My dead heart jumped as my mind reeled, considering what Cole could've gotten me. I returned to the living room with the box to find Cole sitting on the couch with the small white box.

"Wow. That's kinda big…" he trailed off, dazed by the gift I presented to him.

"Open yours first," I said, smiling up at him. He reached for the big gold ribbon surrounding the box, and carefully unwrapped it. He ripped the shiny paper from the large cardboard box, then opened it. He pulled out the case, throwing the box to the side. He sat the case on the coffee table and opened it slowly. His eyes lit up and his jaw dropped as he saw the glorious guitar. He flashed me a child-like grin, then pulled me onto his lap to hug me. I giggled at his enthusiasm and happiness while he just continued to squeeze me.

"Oh my gosh, this is so great. It must have cost you a fortune, though!"

"Nothing is out of reach for you, dear." I smiled at him again. He closed the case and carried it to his car.

"Now, time for your gift." He handed me the small white box that now had a purple bow atop it. Alice and Bella were bouncing with excitement. Even the men seemed a bit too happy.

I opened the box slowly to find a silver ring with two stones in it. They were our birthstones—an Amethyst and a Pearl. Beside each of our birthstones, our names were engraved. I removed the beautiful ring from the box to feel yet another engraving on the back. I turned it around to find the most important word in my vocabulary written there—_forever_.

I threw my arms around my boyfriend. I sat in his lap as he buried his face in my dark blonde hair. We sat that way for a few moments. My sisters smiled at me warmly in their lovers' embrace.

After sitting for a while, each couple retreated to their rooms. Cole carried me on his back to my room and threw my gently on the bed. He closed the door and lay down beside me. We both turned on our sides to face one another.

"Ayden, if I say something, do you promise not to freak on me?" he asked seriously. I giggled.

"No, I won't freak. What is it?" He blushed and smiled.

"I love you." It took a few moments for those three words to set in. It was the first time he'd told me that. I smiled brightly, making him calm down.

"I love you, too, Cole." I kissed him softly.

We lay on the bed like that for hours before we had to leave for his house. I quickly changed into a red and green dress and ran to his car at a human pace.

"Peter is really excited to see you." Cole chuckled as he remembered Thanksgiving.

"I'm excited to see him, too. And the rest of your family, as well. Are we staying for dinner?"

"No, I think I'll take you home a little before dinner is ready. That way we each get some alone time with our families today. That is, unless you really want to stay…" he trailed off, awaiting my response.

"No, I think that's a wonderful idea." We pulled into the driveway then. Cole got out, opened my door, then retrieved his guitar from the backseat.

"Andy is going to be soooo jealous." I could hear a laugh in his voice. We walked in to find a scene very similar to Thanksgiving. The children ran through the house, their mothers sitting around the family room. I could hear the men downstairs; I could smell the food, which meant that Cole's mother and grandmother were cooking.

"Ayden! It's so good to see you," Lindsay said, enveloping me in a hug.

"You too." At that moment, Peter came running to me from the hallway.

"Ayden!" We sat in an available chair in the family room while Cole went to show off his new guitar.

"Did you like your ring?!" Peter asked excitedly as he threw his arms around me.

"Yes, I did."

"I helped pick it out!" Peter said. He was obviously proud of himself. Courtney chuckled.

"It's true. Cole picked him up and said he needed help from your best friend." I laughed with them when I heard Andy scream from downstairs.

"WHAT?! This can't be real!" All the women laughed. Foot steps could soon be heard on the stairs.

"Where did you find this?!" Andy asked me, distressed.

"New York City. My sister and I wondered into a music store while we were Christmas shopping. It's real, Andy, I promise."

"Andy, calm down! It's Cole's gift. Maybe he'll be nice and let you play it," Cole's grandma said as she came from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Fine, mom. I'll be good," Andy said, holding his hands up in surrender.

We all sat around the tree to open gifts after the men had been summoned from the family room.

"Ayden, these are for you." I was handed five boxes from Cole's father.

"Woah! You guys didn't have to get me anything," I said, looking around the room. Cole's aunt Vicky and her husband got me a new purse, which I loved.

"This is too cute! Thank you so much!" I hugged Vicky before I continued opening my gifts. Courtney had gotten me teal baby doll shirt. Again, adorable. Lindsay got me a simple necklace with a silver heart on it. Cole's grandparents and Andy got me the DVD of Nirvana's performance on MTV's Unplugged in New York. Cole's parents got me a book of Norah Jones music for the piano. I thanked everyone thoroughly for their generous gifts before we had to leave. I hugged Peter, along with everyone else, before Cole escorted me to the car with my gifts.

"It's official. I love, love, love your family." He laughed at my excitement.

"They really like you. A lot more than they liked Lauren." I rolled my eyes at the mention of her.

"Let's not go there. I still want to smash her face into a brick wall." And how easy it would be…

"Calm down, now. Do you want me to walk you to the door?" It was only then that I realized we were back to my house already.

"No, I can make it," I said teasingly. He got out of the car, anyway.

"Too bad. I want to." I rolled my eyes again, but stepped out of the car as he opened the door. He took my cold hand in his warm one and walked me to the front door of my home.

"I love you, Ayden. Goodnight." He kissed my hand, then my lips.

"I love you, too." And in those three small words, I realized my future was standing right before me. I knew I had to tell him.

**A/N: Again, sorry it took so long. But now I must study for my geometry test. Please review loves.**

**Edward: Ready to study now?**

**Me: Yeah, just lemme finish this author note.**

**Emmett: Ooh! Let me do it!**

**Me: Fine. Just don't mess it up too bad.**

**Emmett: Hey! How are you?! Talk to meeeeee! Oh well. I guess Kelli wants you to review. I'm going go annoy her and Edward. Hahahaha!**

**Me: -Beats Emmett with a baseball bat.- Review, please!**


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: I'm getting kinda scared that you guys are going to come after me with torches and pitchforks. D: Started the new story today. It should be up this week. It'll be titled, "My Adventures with the Cullen Family." So be looking for that. :) In other news, my new geometry teacher is a pushover, meaning updates **_**might**_** be more frequent. Dunno about that one yet, though.**

**Edward: I hope so. I'm sick of hugs and band aids.**

**Jasper: I'm not! –Puts new band aid on forehead.-**

**Me: Jasper…how many band aids are on you…?**

**Emmett: 62! I counted!**

**Me: Jasper… -Cracks whip- GO GET ME MORE BAND AIDS!**

**Jasper: Yes ma'am.**

**Me: Review! Or I shall keep Jasper at the store for all eternity! I can do that, ya know. –Evil smile-**

**Edward: I don't wanna know…**

It snowed on New Year's Eve. My family loved snow. Well, everyone but me and Bella. We sat and watched as the rest of our family took part in very dangerous snowball fights. I was honestly a bit terrified.

I heard a car pull up in the driveway, and immediately knew it was Cole. I ran to the door and opened it to find him looking as good as always.

"Hey." I looked into his deep blue-green eyes to see nothing but love and passion admiring me.

"Hey, beautiful." Had I been human, my cheeks would be purple.

He took my cold hand and held it in his own for a moment, just staring at me. He kissed each of my fingers before dropping my hand again. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He came closer to my face; he was being painfully slow. He allowed his lips to brush against my skin as he guided them along my collar bone and then up my jaw line.

I shivered at his touch, though I didn't know why. I was supposed to be the one in control, here. I would be the weird, weak vampire, of course.

Finally, his lips came into contact with mine. We kissed passionately before a certain sister of mine cleared her throat to break us up.

"Alright, you two, save that for midnight." Cole blushed as Bella walked away. I kissed his cheek before we joined my family out back. Cole partook in snowball fights with my brothers. The boys were upset that they had to play be human standards, but Esme explained that "Boy bludgeoned by snowball" wouldn't make our family look very good.

We were forced to drink hot cocoa after that. I couldn't wait to tell Cole my secret so that we would no longer have to indulge in human food. It's a lot for a vampire stomach to handle.

I left Cole with the boys in the game room so that I could discuss revealing the secret with my sisters.

"How should I do it? I don't know what to do, guys!" I flung myself back onto Bella and Edward's bed, covering my face with a large pillow.

"Just…ugh! I don't know either. Any suggestions, Rose?" Alice was just as dumbfounded as I was.

"I honestly have no clue. Bella? You should know; you have the most experience with this sort of thing."

"I don't know, guys. I knew there was something different about Edward, already, when he told me. Cole is completely oblivious." I groaned in frustration.

"Maybe I could use the approach that Edward had with me…? But I knew that something was off, too. I guess I'll just make the best of it." With that, we joined our parents in the family room to watch New Year's Rockin' Eve. The boys came up soon after, each taking their place with their woman.

A few minutes passed before Alice dashed off to her room, no doubt for something that would relieve her boredom. A few nervous moments passed, but she bounded down the stairs, lithe and graceful as ever.

"Guess what we're doing, guys!" She was absolutely beaming. Everyone could feel the nervousness swirling around the room, especially from Jasper.

"What, darling?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"Karaoke!" Everyone groaned but Rosalie. She loved the attention.

Alice set up the machine quickly, and was looking through the CDs within minutes.

"Jazzy! Go first! Please?" She gave him puppy eyes and stuck out her lower lip. He hesitated at first, but complied. He rose from the couch slowly and took the microphone from Alice's hand.

_Make up your mind  
Decide to walk with me  
Around the lake tonight  
Around the lake tonight  
By my side  
By my side  
I'm not gonna lie  
I'll not be a gentleman  
Behind the boathouse  
I'll show you my dark secret_

He was doing really well, but his nerves got the best of him, making us giggle. He shot us all warning glances, but continued.

_I'm not gonna lie  
I want you for mine  
My blushing bride  
My lover, be my lover, yeah..._

Don't be afraid  
I didn't mean to scare you  
So help me, Jesus

I can promise you  
You'll stay as beautiful  
With dark hair  
And soft skin...forever  
Forever

He finished with a relaxing exhale. He plopped back onto the couch between me and Alice.

"Edward! You know you want to!" Alice smiled at him brightly. I could tell they were having a fight in their thoughts. It was so entertaining. Edward finally rose, but not before dragging Bella up with him. I laughed loudly as I realized the song they were singing. Johnny Cash. Unbelievable. Edward's part was first.

_We got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper sprout,  
We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went out.  
I'm goin' to Jackson, I'm gonna mess around,  
Yeah, I'm goin' to Jackson,  
Look out Jackson town._

Bella was laughing as she sang her part of the old country song.

_Well, go on down to Jackson; go ahead and wreck your health.  
Go play your hand you big-talkin' man, make a big fool of yourself,  
You're goin' to Jackson; go comb your hair!  
Honey, I'm gonna snowball Jackson.  
See if I care._

They did amazing, other than the stifled laughter that insisted upon escaping. They, along with everyone else, were laughing as they took their seats. Emmett jumped up and put in another CD. The first line sent us all out into the snow, running scared.

_Yoooouuuu!_

We could still hear the song coming from the family room, though it was only faint background music. Still, my family cowered in fear on the ground, including Cole.

_Soulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank that soulja boy  
Then super man that hoe_

We'd had enough when we heard something about cranking that robocop. Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper stood, though their women begged them to get back into the snow. They walked into the house bravely. We heard the music stop, followed by thunderous crashes. Edward emerged in the doorway.

"It's fine. You can all come back in now."

We rose slowly, in case it started again. Finally, we made it into the house to find Emmett in the kitchen with baby gates at the door. He wouldn't question Carlisle's authority, so there the big Soulja Boy baby sat.

"Alright, now that that's settled, Alice, would you like your turn?" Carlisle asked her as though he were talking to a small child. She shook her head nervously but rose from her spot in Jasper's lap gracefully. She flipped through the CDs and gasped when she found one she wanted. She clapped excitedly as the music started.

_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man  
Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand  
And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand_

The song was the perfect description of Alice and Jasper's relationship. It was their song. She was singing it to him. It was too cute!

_Jesus freaks out in the street  
Handing tickets out for God  
Turning back she just laughs  
The boulevard is not that bad_

Piano man he makes his stand  
In the auditorium  
Looking on she sings the songs  
The words she knows the tune she hums

She finished the song while sitting in Jasper's lap. He sang the last verse with her.

_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man  
Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand  
And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand_

They kissed before Rosalie snatched the microphone up from Alice's tiny hand. Alice didn't seem to mind; she was too busy wrapped up in Jasper's arms. Rosalie took a bit longer to find a song, but chose a good one.

_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

Rosalie sang the song perfectly. She finished it up at exactly 11:50. We quickly turned the TV back on to watch the countdown. Emmett was released from his confinement, but still had to sit quietly on the couch. We were all standing by 11:57 and counting down. The minutes passed slowly as I thought over how I would tell Cole. After the ball dropped, I would take him up to my room and begin explaining. I had lost track of the time, apparently. They were counting seconds.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven…" I looked up at Cole. He was looking at me nervously. I shook my head and smiled to relieve his uneasiness.

"Three, two…" Cole wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

"One…Happy new year!" All the couples kissed passionately but abruptly. Cole's kiss was unlike any other he'd ever given me. It was full of passion and longing. Maybe even a bit of lust. Edward coughed behind me. He whispered to me, too low for Cole to hear.

"I think now is the time. Go on up." I smiled up at my loving boyfriend.

"Let's go upstairs for a minute." He looked at me questioningly, but followed me up the winding staircase. I sat on the bed, motioning for him to do the same. He kissed me again, but longer this time.

"Woah, slow down. No rush," I said, smiling. He rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same.

"Well, what's all this about?" he asked.

"I need to tell you something, Cole." He looked a bit scared. His heartbeat began accelerating.

"Calm down. It's nothing bad. Well, not the kind of bad you're thinking of." I paused for a moment. He exhaled sharply.

"Get on with it, Ayden. I'm a nervous wreck, here." I laughed, but continued, nonetheless.

"Cole, my family and I are vampires." His rapidly accelerating heart skipped a few beats.

**A/N: sorry for the shorter chapters. I need to get out of chapter 4 in geometry, then maybe I can get back in my groove.**

**Edward: Did you really just say that?**

**Me: Yes, but it's time for a piano lesson, isn't it?  
Edward: Yeah, but let's go get some coffee first.**

**Me: Okies! Off to the Edward mobile! –Runs excitedly to the Volvo-**

**Edward: -Sigh- Review. We'll be back.**


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: I'm not writing the entire vampire story as Ayden tells it to Cole. You know it. I'm happy now. I came home to four new reviews. I love you guys. I guess I'll let Jasper come home now. But first, I must tell you that my new teacher may be a pushover, but she cannot teach. So that may slow me down. :( –Calls Jasper- Hey, you can come home now. As long as you have all my stuff.**

**Jasper: -Already back from the store, with heavy sarcasm- Yeah, I think I got it. –Drops numerous bags on the bed-**

**Me: -Pats Jasper's head- Good boy! HEY! STAY OUT OF THE BAND AIDS!**

**Jasper: Kays!**

**Edward: Can we get on with this? You have many anxious readers.**

**Me: Right. About that… -Cracks whip- Review! Or Edward shall go shopping for me next and he will not return!**

**Edward: Well shit.**

I sat on the bed for a moment, just staring at him, awaiting a reaction. His heartbeat, my biggest priority, was still stable. He hadn't moved an inch since I last spoke; he stared past me for an immeasurable amount of time. Edward came and sat next to me.

"He wasn't thinking much at first, now he's trying to piece things together so he doesn't have as many questions. Just give him a minute to react to his thoughts."

We sat and stared at him for a while longer until Cole finally flinched. He blinked a few times then spoke.

"Care to elaborate before my head explodes?" Edward and I explained everything about being a vampire and everything that the movies got wrong. And I even remembered to tell him about the gifts.

"So my girlfriend is an animal blood-drinking, singing vampire?" I nodded and looked down, terrified that he would leave me.

"And my best friends that I hang out with every day are vampires? And Edward reads minds?"

"Yes, Cole. All of it is true." I hung my head in shame. His look was screaming 'Get me out of here,' yet he stayed seated. He sighed.

"Edward, I'm sorry if any of my thoughts concerning your sister have offended you," he said as a light red stained his perfect cheeks.

"Hey, no worries. Your thoughts are completely innocent compared to most men's reactions," Edward said, laughing.

"Excuse me?! What do guys think about me, Edward? How come you've never told me this?!" They both laughed at my shock and embarrassment.

"Calm down, Ayden. You know guys like you; you don't need to know what they're thinking." I calmed down. The room was silent for a moment.

"Prove it to me that you're vampires." Edward and I smiled at one another in knowing.

"Cole, are you up for a run?"

The entire family stood on the back deck to watch us. I took Cole's hand and walked with him to the edge of our lawn.

"Get on my back." He laughed.

"No way, sweetie. I'd hurt you," he said, still laughing.

"Cole, just do it." I rolled my eyes in annoyance. How was I to prove it to him if he wouldn't let me?

He was reluctant, but jumped onto my back to find that his weight hadn't affected me in the least.

"Do you get motion sickness easily?" I was really worried about him throwing up as I ran to the clearing.

"Nope, I'll be just fine." He still seemed disbelieving.

"Fine. Just hold on, then." I heard him gasp as soon as I took off. He enjoyed the speed while it lasted, and jumped off my back when we arrived in the clearing, slightly dazed.

"Ok, I believe you now."

"Thank you very much." I smiled smugly as we sat down on the grass. I lie down in the grass, my head on his chest.

"This place is really beautiful. How did you find it?" He kissed the top of my head as he rolled us on our sides so that he could face me.

"The day I met you, I went for a run to think for a while. You were driving me crazy even then. I hunted in the woods around here, and stumbled across it. We play baseball here sometimes, and I like to think here." He nodded.

"I had to go for a run that day, too. Though it was nothing like yours," he laughed.

We ran back a few hours later, stopping in the face of a bouncing little demon-pixie. Bella and the boys rolled their eyes at Alice's joy, but Rosalie seemed just as happy. Suspicions rose.

"You've kept this poor boy up all night! Cole, go to bed. Ayden, go get a shower and get dressed. We're going on a New Year shopping day! Yay!" She squealed with excitement as I ran up to take a shower. I knew better than to take on the demon. Once I was finished, I found Cole sleeping in my bed, rather than the one in the guest room. I covered him up carefully, kissed him on the forehead, and bounded down the stairs to meet my sisters.

"Have we gone in here?" Alice asked, walking into the store with no bags on her arms. The boys had all our bags. Edward's face was no longer visible due to shoe boxes.

"Yes, Alice. We've been in every acceptable store in this mall and every other mall in the city." I rolled my eyes and turned Edward in the direction of our family as we walked to the parking lot. Emmett's jeep was completely filled with bags, forcing everyone else into the Volvo.

Cole was still asleep when we came home. I woke him easily; it was 4. His parents would probably be calling soon.

"Hey, sweetie." I kissed him passionately to wake him up. I breathed easily in his mouth, hypnotizing him. I kissed him along his jaw and down his bare chest.

"Alright, I'm awake," he said nervously. He put on his shirt and walked with me to his car.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I was sad momentarily. A light bulb went off in my head.

"Do you want me to come over tonight?" He seemed confused.

"Well, you could only stay for a few hours…"

"No one would know, Cole. I'm a vampire." I smiled evilly as the same light bulb went off in his head. I could almost hear a click as he put my words together.

"Great. I'll be in your room when everyone's asleep." He got into his car and drove away.

I plopped onto the couch between Bella and Jasper to watch Alice and Edward play chess in their minds.

"How long have they been playing?"

"They just started when you came in," Bella replied, still watching them intently. They moved twice before Edward pouted and Alice beat him. She smiled smugly as I took her place. He beat me, of course, even without reading my mind. I was never good at chess.

"I can't even read your mind and I can beat you!" Edward was becoming very confident. He beat Bella before we sent in our best reinforcement. Jasper sat across from Edward on the floor.

"Well, let's see what you've got, bro," Edward said mockingly. Jasper smiled smugly. The game was pretty fair, but Jasper got ahead of him.

"Check mate." Jasper stood, smug smile on his face, and walked to his room. Bella and I looked at each other in confusion while Edward just looked terrified. I saw Alice stifling a laugh in the corner of my eye. I suddenly understood. Apparently, they had made some sort of wager. And the odds were in Jasper's favor. I couldn't wait for Jasper to come back down with Edward's humiliation and/or torture. After what felt like centuries, Jasper descended the stairs with a trunk. He sat it on one of the couches and opened it. Inside was Alice's make-up collection. Alice jumped up from her place beside me and rummaged through the trunk for a moment.

"Just so everyone knows, Edward, you must wear whatever make-up Alice puts on you for 24 hours." The smile smug remained until Alice revealed her creation. Then the smug grin grew into a stifled laugh that insisted on escaping his lips. Edward was glaring daggers in his direction. The sight reminded me of Rosalie Barbie: the male edition.

Bright pink eye shadow and dark eyeliner surrounded Edward's topaz eyes. Light blush stained his pale cheeks. He was wearing raspberry lip gloss, on top of it all.

Bella and I smiled widely. Edward was certainly a sight.

"You might consider eyeliner full time, Edina!" Jasper said between giggles. Edward continued to glare at him, possibly attempting to kill him with looks. Jasper stopped after a while, but Emmett and Rosalie joined us soon after. Emmett burst into fits of laughter while Rosalie joined the other women on the couch.

"Care to explain?" she asked us, her eyes never leaving Edward who sat on the floor, his knees pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees. We could no longer control the laughter.

"Edward lost," I said between the laughter that shook my body involuntarily. Rosalie began laughing, too, once she saw the chess board set up and Jasper's smug smile that had returned to his face. Emmett's booming laughter was cut off abruptly, but only temporarily. Edward was punching him repeatedly, and without mercy. Emmett never stopped laughing after he realized what was happening. Edward soon gave up and trudged up the stairs like a toddler. I checked the clock.

"I'm gonna go to Cole's. See you guys tomorrow!"

I ran to his house and listened to see if anyone was awake. After a careful inspection, I made my way into his room by climbing the tree outside. He was sitting on the bed waiting for me, nearly asleep.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." I laughed very quietly and sat next to him on his very large bed.

"I wouldn't just blow you off like that, sweetie. I got held up a little though." I smiled at the memory. He eyed me quizzically.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked, slightly frightened.

"Probably not. But it involves, Edward, Jasper, and make-up," I said, smiling. He shrugged it off, figuring it would be best not to press forward. He yawned, despite himself.

"I'm sorry. I had a long day, as I'm sure you can understand." We laughed until he yawned yet again.

"Go to sleep; I can go home, you know."

"No. Stay with me tonight. Here." He motioned for me to lay down with him. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Will you be here in the morning?"

"Of course," I said, smiling as I felt his warm arm wrap around my small, cold body. He sighed.

"Good night, Ayden. I love you more than any words could ever define."

"I hope you know I feel the exact same way." I could feel him smile against my cold neck.

"I know."

"Cole, does it not scare you that you're in bed with a vampire? I mean, you have to be uncomfortable…" I trailed off, urging him to respond.

"It's definitely something, but I can't bring myself to fear people I love so much. Your family has become some weird, mythical extension of my own." We both laughed momentarily.

"I just hope you never doubt how much you love me. Because there's only one way we can be together for more than a few years…Cole?" I rolled over half way to find that he was already deep in sleep. I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Good night, my love."

Weeks passed slowly. Winter seemed to do that; it made everything agonizingly slow and depressing. But the weeks did pass, and soon the excitement of the New Year faded into the love of Valentine's Day. This month was sure to be exciting—Cole's birthday was only four days after Valentine's Day. A shopping day for the men had been set by our personal demon—Alice. That day arrived all too quickly, and I found myself traveling to the biggest mall Rochester had to offer.

"Stuffed animals and flowers are boy territory; avoid those. Candy is always good, but a little overdone. I suggest cute little symbols of your relationship. I always do that for Jazzy." I loved Alice's speeches we always got in the Porsche on the way to the mall. She may be a demon, but she gave good advice.

And so every girl found some small representations of their relationships. Rosalie got Emmett a huge stuffed bear, since she had once saved him from a bear attack. Alice was reluctant at first, due to her rules, but decided it was perfect. Alice had somehow managed to get a menu from the diner where she and Jasper first met. Is there anything that girl can't do?! Bella found a painting of her hometown of Forks, where the two first met, for Edward. I; however, had little to go on or to choose from. We wondered aimlessly around the mall for hours. I came terrifyingly close to leaving when something caught my eye in the bookstore. I smiled slyly and turned to see a copy of the Odyssey on the shelf. The girls saw what had caught my attention and questioned me.

"How is that related to you guys?" Rosalie asked.

"Halloween. We dressed up as Odysseus and a siren. It's perfect." I grabbed it from the shelf and ran to the counter. We wondered around a bit longer, making a prolonged stop in Victoria's Secret. After we'd bought enough to make Carlisle have some sort of vampire seizure, we piled into the Porsche and drove home happily. We pulled into the driveway, music blaring out of the windows, to find a black car in the driveway. I had never been so thankful that Cole hadn't come over this particular day. We walked into the living room to see Aro and Jane sitting on one of the sofas.

**A/N: And now the Volturi come to visit! Is it related to Cole? Or do they just want to meet Ayden? Or maybe Aro missed Bella, who knows? Me. That's who.**

**Aro: I know, I know!!!**

**Cullen family: WE KNOW YOU KNOW! **

**Alice: mutters- Now kindly shut the fuck up.**

**Me, Aro, Cullens:O**

**Alice: Sorry for the language, geez.**

**Me: Review! Or Jane will come torture you in your sleep!**

**Jane: -Giggles- It's true. I will. :)**


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**A/N: sorry if updates aren't fast enough. :( I try. So I'm beginning to think that nothing will change in geometry. It takes longer to understand, but she does shorter lectures. So Whatev. –Wonders into Cullen family room- Who wants to be in the author note?**

**Carlisle: -Wonders down stairs- I'll do it, Kelli.**

**Me: Great! So…what did you do today?**

**Carlisle: Many surgeries. Boring! Let's go get some coffee!**

**Me: Totally! Take me to Starbucks for a white chocolate mocha espresso?**

**Carlisle: Sure, kid. So you wanna be a vampire?**

**Me. YES! **

**Carlisle: Sweet. We'll talk.**

**Me: Hang on. –Cracks that good old whip- Review! (to Carlisle) So how do you pronounce Esme's name anyway?...**

I stood silently for a moment, running through dangerous scenarios. But no one seemed hostile in the least, so I eliminated that. Jane did seem a bit upset, though.

"Aro! It doesn't work on her, either! Ugh!" Aro laughed at her frustration. She glared at him.

"It seems we have another exception to our powers, young one. Ayden! My goodness you must think we're terribly rude! I am Aro and this is Jane Volturi. It is very nice to meet you, sweetheart." He came over to me as I stood by the door, still.

"Oh, my! You're eyes are turning gold at last! Carlisle has told me so much about you. I just had to come meet you, dear. I'm sure you can understand you've caused a bit of curiosity to us in Italy." He chuckled before I found my voice, finally.

"Yes, I would imagine so. It's very nice to meet the two of you, as well." I sat with the rest of the family and our guests in the family room. Everyone sat peacefully, as if some old friend had stopped by. One that hadn't attempted to kill one of the family members in the past. After I'd taken the time to text Cole and explain that I couldn't see him for a few days, I spent a great amount of time with Aro and Jane, just talking and becoming acquainted. Jane turned out to be better than I'd expected; she was very nice to everyone, especially me. She even went shopping with me and my sisters.

We were shopping in a small shopping center just outside Rochester. We were exiting a Coach outlet when we spotted a young man of about 20 stealing a candy bar from a boy of only about 12. Jane scoffed and we suddenly heard the man yelp.

"Ow! Crap! I just got a bee sting!" Of course, he really had no bee sting, he'd just pissed off the wrong vampire.

"Oww! Holy crap, it won't stop! It's getting me everywhere!" We all burst into a fit of giggles, earning glares from the young man.

"One of you girls wanna tell me what's so funny? Oww!"

"Oh, nothing," Jane replied, stifling a laugh.

Needless to say, we left the mall quite pleased that day, and with more than just our purchases.

Jane and Aro left all too soon, or so I thought. Everyone else seemed very eager for them to leave.

"I'm so glad they finally went back." That seemed to be everyone's reaction, especially Edward. I thought differently. I had promised Aro to visit him in Volterra sometime, and I fully intended on it, though I would never join their family. I could never drink from humans. Plus, I love my family too much.

It was Valentine's Day before I was able to see Cole again. It was a Saturday, and he had stayed over the night before. I ran up the stairs in my Valentine's outfit- a red, poofy dress, and red high heels. Ever so carefully, I opened the door to the guest bedroom to find the room completely decked out in red rose petals and heart balloons, with Cole standing in the center of the room, holding a jewelry box and a single red rose.

"Happy Valentine's Day. You like the flowers?" He motioned to the roses hanging from the walls and the petals on the bed and floor, sensing my utter shock. I blinked a few times before I found my voice.

"It's…it's amazing. How…" I trailed off, still a bit stunned. It was then that I noticed him—he was wearing black vans slip-ons, dark skinny jeans, and a red Senses Fail shirt. And he looked flawless.

"I had a little help from some friends." I felt a smirk tug at my lips. That would explain why I wasn't able to find any other my brothers the previous night.

"Well…uhm…Happy Valentine's Day to you, too. You want your gift now or later?" I asked him sweetly as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Mmm…I think I'll take it now, if you don't mind." He wound his arms around my waist and pulled me close against him. He kissed me passionately before I broke from his embrace. I ran to my room and was back with his gift before he had time to notice I was missing.

"That's going to take some getting used to, you know. A warning would be nice." I giggled as I presented the box wrapped in shiny red paper.

He brushed some petals aside and sat on the bed with his gift.

"This is a little heavy; are you sure you didn't pay too much for my gift?" he asked me, worried. I laughed at him.

"I told you, nothing is too expensive." I smiled at him warmly, only for him to smile back warily. He opened the box slowly, and he was absolutely beaming when he saw what was inside.

"Halloween, right?" he asked, nearly laughing. That smile was so bright and beautiful,_ he_ was nearly dazzling _me_. I giggled.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you remember." The look on his face was a mixture of hurt and shock.

"Of course I did, Ayden. I remember every moment I share with you. I could never forget a thing that we've done together." I smiled brightly. I was about to speak, but I was cut off.

"Now you open your present." He handed me the small jewelry box. I looked down at my ring, wondering what he'd gotten me this time. I opened the box to a pair of pearl earrings. They matched the ring beautifully. Had I been human, the tears would've fallen.

"They're too pretty. Why did you do this?" He looked hurt.

"I just want to give you everything you deserve. And you deserve all the finest in life." I sighed.

"I don't think I'm all that great, Cole. I don't need anything more. I already have you."

Soon, I was lying on the bed beside him, wrapped up in his warm embrace. He was facing me, our faces only inches apart. He sighed.

"I love you so much, Ayden. I never believed I'd be lucky enough to find someone so amazing. I thought I was destined to spend my life with that bitch Lauren."

I had to laugh at that. I still hated her.

"I think I'm the lucky one here, Cole. I didn't think that I was destined to find someone…being a vampire and all. It's kinda hard to find someone. But you know we can't always be together, don't you?" A look of pain mixed with depression flashed across his face.

"I know…and I've been giving it a lot of thought. I'm not completely decided, but I think I might want to be changed. I can't find any better alternative to spending eternity with someone I truly love." I suddenly felt angry and depressed at the same time.

"Please don't say that, Cole. You shouldn't want this. Not unless there's no other way to live. I wouldn't have done this had that not been the case for me."

"I honestly doubt that I could live without you, Ayden. Don't you want me to be with you forever, too?" I felt hurt that he thought I didn't want him.

"Of course. There's just better ways to live, that's all I'm saying. We'll talk about it more some other time, ok?"

"Yeah."

We stayed there for most of the morning, just lying in bed, wrapped up together. We finally got up and went downstairs to join my family. All the couples were sitting together watching a movie that I quickly recognized as The Illusionist. We joined them silently and sat through the movie. Soon after it ended, I heard Cole's stomach growl. I giggled while he just blushed.

"Let me make you something, ok?" He smiled, embarrassed.

"Sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not." I led him into the kitchen. He sat at the counter while I rummaged through the cabinets, looking for something I thought he would like. I finally settled on taquitos, my favorite as a human.

"Yum!" he said as I placed the taquitos in the oven. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"They were always my favorite when I was a human." After he ate, he went home to his family. I went hunting with Bella and Esme, having not been in nearly a month. We stayed gone until Sunday afternoon, making sure we were well-fed so we wouldn't have to go again soon.

We came home that afternoon to find a wrestling match. It wasn't who anyone would've expected, though. Alice and Rosalie were fighting each other viciously on the lawn and showing no mercy. We did a double-take of the situation and joined the excited men on the deck. Jasper and Emmett seemed especially excited.

"What is going on here?!" Esme asked, shocked to find her daughters fighting, rather than her sons.

"A string of insults. Rosalie didn't like Alice's shirt, Alice didn't like Rosalie's lipstick, and it escalated from there." Edward seemed less entertained than the others, but still intrigued.

"Uhm…that's different…" Bella said as she sat with her husband.

"Yes, and very, very sexy," Jasper said, never turning his attention from the two. Emmett shook his head vigorously in agreement. I laughed.

"Well…I'm going inside. I'm sure something needs to be cleaned after all this. Where's your father been?" Esme asked as she went for the door.

"Hospital. Do you really think they'd be fighting if he was here?" Emmett said, dazed by his wife in battle. Esme shook her head and went inside.

The girls fought for a few minutes more until Alice jumped on Rosalie's back and pushed her to the ground.

"Guess my shirt is in style now, isn't it? That's what I thought." Alice stood and ran to her husband while Emmett ran to his wife, checking to make sure she was ok. Everyone went inside soon after. After a few hours with Edward at the piano, we heard thunder. We glanced at each other in knowing.

Everyone ran to the clearing. We split up into teams and began warming up. The teams were boys vs. girls in this game. When we had finished warming up, Alice stepped up to bat. Our game was tied for the most part, but thanks to Esme, we stayed ahead. After the defeat, we went back home.

School was very interesting. Cole spent most of his free time that day handing out invitations to his birthday party with me helping him. The party was set for Friday, though his birthday was actually Wednesday. I was forced to face the mall alone with Alice that day. I got my usual speech in the Porsche.

"Alright, I would suggest something that screams 'I'm his' to all the other girls at the party; make them jealous. Maybe some cute new clothes, new cologne, something like that. Got it?" I nodded my head as we pulled into the parking lot.

I couldn't find anything suitable for Cole. Birthdays are harder than Valentine's Day. We shopped for ourselves while I thought over my options. Victoria's Secret took forever, as always. But we enjoyed ourselves, just like always. After hours of searching, I found something perfect for Cole. It said 'he's mine, he would love it, I loved it, it was just what we both wanted. Bone Daddy cologne from the Nightmare Before Christmas was my absolute favorite scent, and I knew it would smell amazing on him. In addition to the cologne, I bought him, or rather us, matching necklaces with Jack and Sally on them. Each necklace had a half heart that matched up with the other.

Wednesday approached quickly. I ran up behind Cole before school that morning, putting my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who," I said, kissing his neck.

"Hmm…let me guess…Lauren?" I hit him playfully on the arm.

"Wrong. You get two more."

"Well…maybe it's Ayden." He turned around and picked me up. He spun me in his arms then lowered me back to the sidewalk outside school. He gave me a quick kiss before we started walking to my first class.

"Happy birthday Mr. Seventeen," I said, smiling. He thanked me, but a look of confusion was on his face.

"You're a freshman, correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"How old are you, actually?" I laughed. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten to tell him this.

"I'm sixteen. Always and forever," I said sadly. He kissed my forehead.

"Get to class, silly. I'll see you at lunch." We kissed again before I entered the class.

The day passed quickly. I had all substitutes, meaning movies in every class, meaning no homework. I was thankful for this, considering Alice was throwing her own little birthday party for Cole.

Edward dropped him off at his house to get some things, telling him we would pick him up later for the boys to play their silly video games. Edward and I rode home in silence; everyone else was in the jeep with Emmett.

We got home to find the house decorated in the extreme. Balloons trampled us as we walked into the house. Everyone was moving at vampire speed to set up the party, even Carlisle.

"He's gonna like this, guys. I appreciate it," I said, though I'm sure no one was paying attention.

Edward and I left to get him at 5; we were back by 5:30. Edward and I left Cole in the driveway to join our family for the surprise. He looked around, confused, but walked through the door. Esme flipped the light switch, and we all jumped up from our hiding places.

"Surprise!"

He smiled widely, blushing. Alice ran to him, throwing her tiny arms around his waist.

"Alice…you're killing me…" She let go quickly. A giggle escaped from her mouth.

"Sorry. I got carried away. Happy birthday."

**A/N: I think I'll stop there for now. :) So…how was it?**

**Jane: I liked it.**

**Me: Thanks. But I don't have anyone for you to torture. Please don't hurt me.**

**Jane: Boo! Oh well, I'll just go piss off Caius. **

**Me: You do that, dear. I'll see ya later, kay? –Cracks whip- BOYS!**

**Edward and Jasper: What?**

**Me: Hugs. Do it.**

**Edward and Jasper: -Approach reviews with open arms.-**


	22. Chapter Twenty

**A/N: sorry this took so long, guys:( But, spring break is coming up. That means constant updates. And I'm posting the new story today with TWO chapters. Yay! Due to requests, Emmett is joining me today.**

**Emmett: See guys! Told you I had fan girls!**

**Jacob: Sure, sure**

**Everyone: O.o What is he doing here?**

**Jacob: I dunno. I just wanted to stop by. Kelli, do I ever get to give hugs?**

**Me: Well, not many people like you…**

**Jacob: Not true! Haven't you seen the Team Jacob icons?!**

**Me: Fine. Go hug Lily. She likes you.**

**Jacob: Kay! –Skips off to find Lily-**

**Me: Anyway…-cracks whip- EMMETT!**

**Emmett: Yes, ma'am?**

**Me: Ooh, I like that. Oh well, go give reviewers hugs, now!**

**Emmett: Kay! –Approaches reviewers with open arms-**

I could not, for the non-existent life of me, understand why Alice had gotten a cake as big as the dining room table for one human. He only ate one piece.

"I guess I just wanted to make sure we had enough. Sorry." Alice seemed to think a $200 cake was a good idea. Carlisle thought different. I began to ponder what it would look like when his head exploded.

"My God, Alice…why did you get me a cake as big as my bed?" Cole seemed just as shocked as the rest of us when he entered the dining room.

"I said sorry!" She pouted, earning a big hug from Jasper. He, as always, made her feel better.

We sat around for a while, popping balloons. Emmett jumped up abruptly with a childish grin on his face. Alice chuckled quietly to herself. Emmett walked over to the birthday cake, eyeing it evilly. Almost too quickly for me to see, he picked up a piece and threw it at Bella. She and Edward both jumped up, running in Emmett's direction. He screamed shrilly as they ran past him and to the cake. They each picked up a piece of the huge cake and threw it at Emmett, one piece striking his face while the other gave him white hair. Everyone soon joined in.

"OUTSIDE! I am not cleaning cake off the walls!" Esme screeched at us, opening the back door.

We all ran out to the lawn, still throwing uneaten cake. I never thought I'd smile as much as I was. I had never in my life felt so much happiness, and it only took something as simple as throwing human food at my siblings and love. When the cake was disposed of, my family gathered on our lawn, staring at the stars.

"Today has been so much fun. Thanks everybody." Cole jumped to his feet and began walking back inside. Everyone soon followed.

"We're glad you enjoyed the party, Cole," Alice shouted from the door as I walked Cole to his car.

"I had a great time. Thanks for the surprise, babe," Cole said with a smile, illuminating his piercing aqua eyes.

"Anytime, love." I stood up on the tips of my toes to kiss him. While I had expected only a small peck, Cole wrapped his fingers in my hair, pulling me to him. His other hand pushed against the small of my back. I was surprised at first, but quickly recovered and complied. One hand wound in his shaggy brown hair while the other began rubbing his neck soothingly. We kissed so passionately and for so long that we almost stopped breathing entirely. I pulled back, letting him breathe.

"That was…very unexpected…," I said through unnecessary breathes.

"But you did enjoy it." Cole smirked as he opened his car door.

"Of course." I kissed his cheek as he closed the door. I walked back to the doorway. His engine purred, and I beamed at the memories of the day…the best day in my life.

Thursday and Friday: Sunshine. I sat in my room for the greatest part of the time listening to my best friend Mr. iPod. I went hunting with Edward and Alice Thursday night, mostly out of boredom. There was nothing to do. After the two painfully slow days, Friday night arrived.

"Guys! Get the presents! We've got to go! Jasper! Emmett! You're both wrong! Now clean up and LET'S GO!" I was shocked at my sudden outrage, but it was already 6:45 and the party was set to begin at 7.

"I am NOT wrong!" Jasper bellowed at me, never diverting his glare from Emmett as they were about to begin wrestling again. I grabbed them both by their shirts as they crouched to pounce.

"Alexander Hamilton was NOT the second president, Emmett! My God, how many times have you been in high school and you DON'T know that?! And Jasper, that is not a 12-gauge. It's a 24. Now, can we please leave?!"

"Fine…" they muttered simultaneously as they gathered Cole's gifts. My sisters, along with Edward, chuckled silently at my outburst as the boys marched out to the jeep. We joined them after controlling our amusement, in an attempt to keep Jasper from our emotions. The drive was mostly silent, other than the quiet music on Emmett's stereo which I quickly recognized as Atreyu.

The first band had already started playing when we arrived. I ran inside a bit too quickly, tripping along the way. I recovered, and continued inside to find Cole. I searched the crowd for a moment before settling my eyes on him. With Lauren gluing herself to his side. I could see the discomfort on his face as she snaked an arm around his waist. I was so angry in that moment, I could swear my eyes were black. I couldn't even tell that Emmett was screaming for me to help him as he began dropping gifts. Without thinking, I stalked through the people, never diverting my black, angry eyes from Lauren. Cole noticed my approach and shot Lauren a warning glance. She turned to see what he'd meant only to find me not an inch from her ugly little over tanned face. I could see the layers of trashy make-up.

"Considering I helped develop the guest list, I know for a fact that you were not invited to be here, Lauren. Now, I'll try this nicely once. Take your arm back before I take it, kay?" She responded only by tightening her grip. I could tell from her expression that my eyes had scared her. My family was approaching now, afraid that I might snap.

"Ok, then. You made the choice." I grabbed a lock of her fake blonde hair gently, causing her to scream out in pain, though it was drown out by the music. I threw her to the ground, smiling. Holding her hair by the roots, so not to pull out extensions, I drug her outside and back into the trees, no one but Cole and my family following, for which I was thankful. No need to cause a scene. She was still screaming, which was becoming so very annoying.

"Would you shut up, for the love of Carlisle?!" She quieted, much to my delight.

"Now, that's a good girl," I murmured, patting her head like a toddler. She glared daggers.

"What? Do you think you're big and bad enough to take me? Try." She stood up to the challenge. She came at me, but was pulled back by Edward.

"Seriously, that's a bad idea. She'll kill you." He let her go. She glared at everyone surrounding her before settling her eyes on me. She huffed off with tears welling in her eyes. I laughed.

We went back in to see that the first band had finished their set, and everyone was surrounding the gift table, waiting anxiously. Cole walked up behind me and grabbed my hand.

"Guess I should open my gifts now, huh?" He laughed, affecting my train of thought. His laugh was so beautiful and musical.

"Yes, I suppose you should. Open the ones from us last though, ok?" I gave him my biggest puppy dog eyes while using the best of my dazzling abilities.

"Ok, fine. I'll wait."

I paid no attention to anything that anyone got him. I watched as he opened them, but I was far too focused on our gifts and how much he would like them to care about the others. I was busy thinking about the book I was reading, Running with Scissors, so I didn't notice that Cole was talking to me. I felt him tap my shoulder.

"Hey, babe, can I open the gifts now?"

"Yes, as long as you've opened all the others." I looked around to see that most of the people had left.

"Well, it's been about half an hour since I opened them. I don't know what you've been thinking about that whole time." He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Wow. I don't know what I was thinking. But whatever, when are we going home?" I pouted, pulling out the puppy eyes again.

"Soon. The bands should be loading up soon. And everyone that's still here is waiting for a ride. This was actually a pretty great party, even if you did nearly kill someone and then zone out," he teased, playing with my hair.

"I'm sorry, Cole. Come here." He bent down in front of the chair I was occupying. I took his face in my hands and kissed him. I breathed in his mouth, using the best of my abilities to keep him from being annoyed with me.

"Apology accepted," he mumbled, trying to gather his thoughts. I laughed and helped him stand up.

"Ready to open those presents?" I carried the five boxes with us and sat on the edge of the small stage area.

"Yeah, but give me yours last." I handed him his gift from Carlisle and Esme.

"They got me a gift? That's so thoughtful." He seemed surprised that my parents would do this for him. But he did not understand that they saw him as family already.

"Of course they did. Open it!" I knew he would love their gift, thanks to Alice. He lifted the top of the blue box, exposing five new books. We had discussed literature earlier in the week, and he had complained that he didn't have nearly enough books. His new additions to his collection included one of my favorites, Running with Scissors, Dry, You Don't Know Me, Wuthering Heights, and Pride and Prejudice. He smiled widely at the new books.

"I can't wait to see them later," he chuckled, admiring the new books.

"Glad you like them, now move on to Rose and Emmett's!"

"Pushy tonight, aren't we?" Edward asked playfully as he walked by with his arm around Bella's shoulders. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

Cole rolled his eyes as he reached for the box.

"He's opening our gifts!" Alice screeched as she ran to him at a human pace. Cole had frozen in place waiting for everyone to join him so that he was free to continue.

"Go ahead," Alice said, playfully hitting his arm. He opened Rosalie and Emmett's gift to find three new video games for the boys to play when they got home. Edward and Bella got him new strings and picks for his guitars. Alice and Jasper got clothes. What a shocker, knowing Alice. All too soon, he was reaching for the box containing my gift.

"Ayden, may I?"

"Yes, you may." He lifted the top from the box, exposing the cologne and necklaces. The only response I got was a smile before he lifted the Jack necklace and put it around my neck, along with my angel wings from my father. I smiled up at him.

"You like them?" I asked, scared of his response.

"Of course. You always know just what to get," he murmured, kissing my hair. We hung around for another hour, waiting for everyone else to leave.

The drive home was much like our drive on Halloween night: we rode through Rochester with the top down on the jeep and music blaring.

Cole crashed the minute he reached the guest room, leaving me to boredom. I sat and watched him sleep, wishing I could be curled up in his embrace, doing the same. I hadn't realized how long I'd been sitting there until the Rochester sunrise broke through the night sky. Another sunny day. Lovely. Cole began to stir at around 7; very early for him.

"Morning. Why are you up so early? My goodness." He made a face at me before opening his arms for me to come over. I crawled into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. We stayed that way for an immeasurable moment; my face buried in the crook of his neck, him kissing my shoulder.

"Wanna go to the clearing?!" I asked excitedly, jumping up from his lap. He chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"Sure." We walked down the stairs before I put him up on my back and ran to the clearing.

We sat there the entire day. We mostly cuddled in the grass, enjoying each other's company. We sat silently, watching the sunset.

"You look so beautiful tonight, Ayden." He flashed me a bright smile and passionate aqua eyes.

"One could say the same for you," I murmured, kissing his neck.

"You know, life has been pretty good to us lately. This has been a very good week." Cole turned over to look at me.

"Yeah, I'm half expecting disaster to strike right now."

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, baby," Cole cooed, kissing my cheeks. I smiled. We spent the night in the clearing together. I watched him sleep and I watched the perfectly peaceful starry night.

**A/N: Like it? Again, sorry about the wait. So would anyone like to see Cole and Ayden get more…intimate? I'm kinda tempted to write that chapter. Ha. But the next chapter is going to be spring break with the Volturi. Muahahaha.**

**Edward: You have things to do. You still haven't finished the 2****nd**** chapter of the other story. These weekends with Lily are gonna have to stop.**

**Me: You're not mi padre.**

**Edward: ¡No está como usted cuidaría si fui usted ramera desagradecida!**

**Me:O HOW DARE YOU?! Bien Bella no le adora ya. ¡Ella nunca hizo!**

**Edward: -Dry sobs-**

**Me: -Cracks whip- Suck it up, baby. Emmett! Hugs!**

**Emmett: Kay! -Approaches those wonderful reviewers-**


	23. Chapter Twenty One

**A/N: Song Nine in the Afternoon- P!ATD Today…I have no homework. So I'm going to write until I have to go to piano.**

**Edward: Which you now know is at 6:15, right?'**

**Me: Yes, we learned that last week. **

**Edward: Yeah, that made your mom mad. **

**Me: I know, right?**

**Edward: She's crazy.**

**Me: Yeah, so anyway, Jacob is giving hugs this chapter. Take 'em if you want them.**

**Jacob: Hey! That's not nice. Everyone wants them.**

**Edward: Oh, please, pup.**

**Jacob: Shut up, you leech!**

**Me: Boys! Enough! Do I need to get Esme…or the whip?**

**Edward and Jacob: No, ma'am.**

**Me: -Cracks whip- Too bad. Review and Jacob will give hugs.**

Spring was such a refreshing change. The warm weather made me feel human again. The sounds of birds chirping happily reminded me that change was upon us all.

It also reminded me that I owed Aro a visit. I had decided to try and see them on spring break.

"We're gonna miss you, ya know." Cole smiled down at me sadly.

"It's just a week. I think everyone here can manage. Besides, it'll be tons of fun! And I'll be sure to take plenty of pictures for you, ok?" I gave him the infamous puppy eyes, instantly bringing his smile to his eyes.

"Alright, alright, go have your fun in Italy."

"Hey, Ayden, you're flight's about to board. Get!" Alice wondered up behind Cole, scaring him.

"Alright, hugs for everyone!" I exchanged hugs with my parents and siblings before turning back to Cole.

"My turn?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, your turn." I hugged him easily then pecked his cheek.

"Bye guys!" I shouted as I boarded my flight. I could see my family still waving as I lifted off to Florence. I settled into my first class seat and watched the sun rise behind the clouds. The flight passed by quickly, mostly due to the fact that my iPod was glued to my ear, as usual.

_Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as lovers can, you know  
Yeah we're feeling so good_

Pickin' up things we shouldn't read  
It looks like the end of history as we know  
It's just the end of the world

_Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as love, you could, you can_

I could feel a shift in the cabin pressure already. We were descending over Florence.

_Into a place where thoughts can bloom  
Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon  
And we know that it could be  
And we know that it should  
And you know that you feel it too  
'Cause it's nine in the afternoon_

And your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon

I stepped into the airport terminal and sat down, waiting for one of the guard of the Voltuiri to come pick me up. I was surprised to see Jane skip into the terminal toward me in sunglasses.

"Ayden! It's been too long, dear." She beamed up at me. It sometimes shocked me how nice Jane was to me, but hardly anyone else.

"It has. I'm glad to see you. And I simply cannot wait to see Aro again," I said, giggling with my friend.

"You know, you couldn't have picked a better week to come. Hardly any sunshine has been predicted." Jane made small talk as we got into the black Lincoln she'd come in.

"Yes, Alice has promised clouds for the entire week," I said, remembering just how much I missed my personal demon of shopping.

"Speaking of Alice, how are the Cullens?" she asked, seeming slightly bored and irritated with our slow speed.

"We're all fine. All very glad for spring break. And Carlisle is practically living in the hospital now," I laughed.

"Excuse me, could you speed it up a bit, we're in a hurry." Jane sighed and turned back to me, smiling.

"That's good. God, I'm glad I don't have to endure high school over and over again." She laughed her childlike laugh. She finally removed her sunglasses and began beaming at me.

"Ayden! Your eyes are finally gold! That's too bad, though, everyone wanted to see the purple eyes." She seemed slightly saddened by my eye color change since last seeing her.

"Sorry. But I do have some pictures with the family where my eyes were purple." She perked up again.

"Lovely. We'll have to show them off," she said as the door opened. "Thank you," she continued, speaking to our driver.

"Wow, that didn't take long. And we were going so slowly."

"It's not a very far drive, it just seems that way sometimes. Most people are just anxious to get here." She shrugged her shoulders and put her sunglasses back on to cover her crimson eyes.

We walked through the streets of Volterra, not really noticing the sights. We just paid attention to the ground in front of us, attempting to look inconspicuous. A hormonal teenager would look our way every once in a while, making us laugh. Soon, I could see the Volturi's castle off in the distance. As we walked through the main plaza, I imagined Edward and Bella here. I imagined Edward's near death; their reunion as they stood in the alleyway we were now walking through.

"Uhm…Jane…could this hallway be any longer?" She laughed harshly.

"Yes, trust me, it could. We have longer hallways." I shuddered at the mere thought. This was already enough to make me step into the sun.

We turned down a hallway with numerous wooden doors on both sides of the hall. She stopped abruptly in front of the last door on the left.

"This is where you'll be staying. Me, you, and Heidi are going to have so much fun!" She clapped her hands together excitedly.

"I propose a sleepover for tonight," I said, just as excited. Her crimson eyes lit up enthusiastically.

"Absolutely! Except it's not really a sleepover," she said, laughing.

"Well, I'm going to put my things away, would you mind helping me? I had to bring quite a bit," I laughed, holding up my three huge bags. She laughed as well.

"Heidi! Come here! Ayden and I need help unpacking." Almost as soon as she was finished, a beautiful brunette was standing by her side. She reminded me of Bella, but taller. I noticed that her eyes were red. That's funny; Edward and Bella had told me she wore blue contacts to make her eyes purple.

"It's nice to meet you, Ayden. I've heard nothing but good things about you," she said smiling at me. "And I've been a bit jealous of those eyes of yours. I always really wanted purple eyes. But I see you've lost yours. That's too bad," she continued.

"It's very nice to meet you as well, Heidi. And I have heard nothing but good of you and everyone else of the guard and family. I'm very happy to be visiting." I smiled brightly at the tall beauty before Jane removed a key from the pockets of her jeans. She unlocked the door and we had my unpacking done in under a minute.

We walked from the room and started down the hall in a line: Heidi on the far left, Jane in the middle, and me on the right. Heidi stepped in front of us and opened the big door at the end of the hall.

The room was just how Bella had described it: the high ceilings, the spaciousness of it all, the intimidating thrones. I stared in astonishment for a moment. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Ayden! How nice it is to see you again! You must see me more often, dear," Aro exclaimed, bending down to my eye level. I kissed his cheek lightly.

"Yes, Aro, it is. I have missed you and Jane so." I smiled at him before he took my hand in his own fragile one.

"Come! You must meet the others! Oh, I just noticed! Your eyes! Oh, how I will miss that exquisite color, but I suppose it was bound to happen in due time." He sighed sadly, but was soon again enthused.

"Ah, well, time for introductions!" He led me out of the throne room and into a circular stone room with windows as walls, showing a beautiful outlook of the city. I guessed that this room was rarely occupied because of weather.

In this room sat many men, and no women, I noticed, but realized that I was standing beside the only two that there were. Most all the men had long, dark hair. One with jet black hair and one with white rose and stood directly in front of me. Their movements were much like Aro's: they appeared to be floating. He introduced them as Marcus and Caius, his brothers. As they sat again, three other men rose to stand before me.

"Ayden, this is Alec, Jane's twin. These are two of my best guards, Felix and Demetri." I uttered my greetings as a dark, beautiful woman entered the room. I noticed she was human. _That must be Gianna_, I thought. My thoughts were confirmed by Aro, who introduced her after she'd relayed news of some sort to her master.

"Ayden, meet Gianna, our receptionist."

"Nice to meet you, Gianna," I said sweetly. She smiled at me then turned for the door. Aro soon after led me out of the room and down another hallway.

"I must go feed, but Jane is taking you shopping with Heidi. You girls have fun," he called as he turned back to the glass room. I almost shuttered at the thought of what he'd be doing while I'd be gone, but quickly wiped it from my thoughts as Heidi screamed to a stop in front of me in a red Mercedes. Jane sat in the back seat, laughing.

"Ayden, get in! We have to go!" Heidi called excitedly from the driver's seat. I laughed, but complied, jumping into the passenger seat.

The enthusiasm these girls had when shopping could definitely be compared to Alice. Jane had never acted in such a manner when she'd visited. It was unreal to see her and Heidi so excited. After spending enough money to buy two houses, we started back to the castle.

We noticed a cloud of smoke as Heidi pulled up beside all the Volturi's cars behind the castle walls.

"What in God's name is that smell?!" Jane exclaimed, covering her nose.

"Oh my God, it's those guys we threw out last week for getting high back here," Heidi said, opening the car door. She sighed deeply and approached the six young men cowering behind the walls. Jane, putting on her sunglasses, stopped me as I approached behind Heidi.

"I think I have a brilliant plan," she said, smiling evilly.

"If it involves your hunting habits, count me out, guys. Carlisle will kill me." I put my hands up as if in surrender.

"Well, indirectly." She smirked. "But it doesn't really involve you. All you have to do is get these guys to come back with us."

"Fine. If that's all I have to do." She squealed and hugged me before she ran to join Heidi. I followed behind slowly, pondering what their plan might be. Heidi and I began flirting with the boys while Jane stood to the side; it would seem odd for someone so young to be so flirtatious with them. One of the men, who looked a bit like Cole with his long brown hair and height, whispered into Heidi's ear. She giggled.

"Oh, really now?" she asked as she used the best of her abilities to hypnotize him. I noticed she had put in her contacts while I'd been with Aro. He shook his head, as to clear his thoughts, and replied.

"Yeah, really." They smiled brightly.

"Oh, well, why don't you guys come with us?" she suggested, winking at both Jane and myself. The one she had addressed looked at the others, each nodding excitedly. We laughed.

"Well then come on!" she laughed, motioning for them to follow us. We walked down the dark, long hallway that Jane and I had entered earlier in the morning.

The men murmured amongst themselves, mentioning how 'hot' Heidi and I were. Jane rolled her eyes and used her abilities to give them all the same headache. They quieted soon after. And our plan, which I was till oblivious to, was set into motion…

**A/N: To be continued. Yay! More Volturi spring break special! Haha. I don't think I'll continue the other story. Since no one but Hannah seems to like it. So yeah…I gotta do homework…imagine that. Laterz.**

**Edward: What about meeeee?!**

**Jacob: I'm giving hugs again.**

**Me: No, you both are. Team Jacob fans to the left, Edward to the right. –Moves to the right.-**

**Jacob: Hey!**

**Me: Sorry. Deal with it.**

**Edward: haha. Review, guys. Hugs if you do:)**

**Bella: Watch it, mister. –Cracks whip-**


	24. Chapter Twenty Two

**A/N: Songs: Clint Eastwood- Gorillaz, Across The Universe- The Beatles. Sorry if this chappy is confusing…I'm sure it was confusing to the Volturi too. Well, I'm going to be slightly rushing through this one, trying to beat the doc break tonight. Anyway…nothing to do today…likely nothing tomorrow. Enjoy!**

**Alice: Who's hugging today?**

**Me: Hmm…I don't know yet. Anyone else around?**

**Alice: Nope! –Smiles innocently-**

**Me: Ok, you go give hugs to the reviewers…if they review. :)**

I went back to my quarters as I waited for my hosts to finish their 'meal.' I shuddered at the thought of those poor men's lives ending. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked down to see Alice's name flash on the small screen.

"Yes, Alice?!" I tried to hide the excitement in my voice, though I was sure she, along with everyone else, knew how much I missed them.

"Don't feel bad about it; I saw those loser guys getting hit by a car tonight, anyway. So it's not like they're taking some huge life away from them. Plus, Jane's plan is super great! You better get back to the throne room soon!" Then the line was dead. I sighed and rolled my eyes, but did as I was told, nonetheless.

I could still smell the aroma of human blood in the air; it nearly sickened me to think of what they'd done. But I did love these people; they were practically family.

I was a bit confused by what awaited me in the throne room. The three brothers, along with Felix, Demetri, and Alec all sat around the room in a circle, looking as confused as I was. Their eyes gave them away completely: they'd gotten high from drinking the blood of those stoners. Soon, Felix's head began to sway back and forth as he began to mumble the words to a song that nearly made me burst out laughing.

_I aint happy, Im feelin glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on_

I heard Heidi and Jane approach behind me. I turned halfway to smile at them. Jane smiled brightly.

"Yes! It worked! This is going to be great. Those guys were pretty messed up." she giggled with Heidi and me.

Halfway through Felix's performance, he stood up as the others began to sway and clap their hands like toddlers.

_I'm happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on_

Very slowly, almost at a human pace, Caius stood with Felix. I was surprised to see that Caius knew the words as well.

_Finally someone let me out of my cage  
Now, time for me is nothing 'cause I'm counting no age  
Now I couldn't be there  
Now you shouldn't be scared  
I'm good at repairs  
And I'm under each snare  
Intangible  
Bet you didn't think so I command you to  
Panoramic view_

The other four men gazed at them in a mixture of amazement and joy. Again, Cole's younger cousins came to mind. I nearly rolled my eyes at them, but decided against it since Alec had noticed the women next to the door.

"Ladies!" he called out, "Come join us! We won't bite…you!" For some reason, all the men found this hilarious. Heidi, Jane, and I, though, only sighed.

I noticed, from the corner of my eye, Aro shift his eyes evilly before he ran from the room. We all looked at each other, questioningly. Our unasked questions were answered soon enough when the old vampire made his entrance…wearing a wife beater, baggy shorts, and a doo rag. The women's eyes bulged to the point of explosion while the men just laughed with him. We noticed that the music accompanying the annoying song was blaring from the speakers in the corners of the huge room. Aro began rapping with his guard and brother.

_Look I'll make it all manageable  
Pick and choose  
Sit and lose  
All you different crews  
Chicks and dudes  
Who you think is really kickin' tunes?  
Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube  
Like you lit the fuse  
You think it's fictional?  
Mystical? Maybe  
Spiritual  
Hearable  
What appears in you is a clearer view cos you're too crazy_

The music stopped short as Gianna stepped into the room, shocked. Heidi, Jane, and I looked at her innocently, receiving only disappointed glances. She cleared her throat to make her appearance known to the men in the room. They turned to look at her simultaneously.

Gianna! Baby, you wanna come hang with us?" Demetri asked in a flirtatious tone as he draped an arm around her shoulder. She shrugged away from him.

"Actually, I need all of you, excluding the ladies, to join me at once. You have St. Marcus Day coming up next week; we have final arrangements to make," she said. The men rose warily. Marcus tripped on the way out of the room.

The moment they had left, we burst into laughter on the floor. We stayed there, laughing at the men, for hours on end. The sun dimly rose behind the clouds when we'd finally stopped.

Needless to say, we were in a little bit of trouble when the masters sobered up. But, considering their three favorite girls were responsible, they couldn't be too mean to us. They took Heidi's credit cards, Jane was forbidden to use her power for an entire day (very difficult for her), and I got a slap on the wrist. I was the guest, after all.

I spent most of the week with the girls, just doing girly things. We did our nails and hair, pulled more pranks, though none as funny as our first. Once Jane was allowed to use her powers again, we liked to go for walks through the city and repay the bad people of Volterra.

It took a few hours for me to take in the true beauty of the Italian city. I was thankful I'd remembered my camera. I took many pictures for Cole, as requested. I took silly pictures with my new friends as we sat outside a café just south of the castle. After our 'lunch' break, we walked by the clear blue river that ran through the city.

"So, Ayden, have you enjoyed your time with us? It really sucks you have to leave tomorrow," Jane said sadly. I smiled at her reassuringly.

"I've loved it. And I will definitely be coming to visit again; you should know that, silly!" We laughed, but fell silent again soon after. The impending departure had brought a dark cloud over our day. Heidi stopped and turned me to face her. We sat down on the edge of the cobblestone street.

"Look, Ayden, I didn't want to be the one, but Aro's too nervous. I have to at least invite you to join us. If you don't want to, you are still free to leave. I just have to ask. It's sorta my responsibility since Aro's being a chicken about it." She laughed light heartedly, awaiting my response.

"I'm flattered guys, really, but I must decline. You know I love you guys, but I have a family. And that's where I'm supposed to be." I smiled at the girls sadly. Jane stood first.

"Well then, now that that's out of the way, let's go," she said as she began walking again. Heidi and I stood and caught up with her quickly. We spent the remainder of the day just walking through the city, as we had the day before.

While I had to be careful about my thoughts around Marcus, I still missed Cole like crazy. I had looked up at the moon every night I had been gone, thinking about him, wondering what he was doing in that moment.

Friday morning arrived all too soon, but not soon enough at the same time. I partially regretted having to say my goodbyes to my friends.

"I promise, Aro! I'll be back soon, trust me." I smiled up at the fragile-looking vampire.

"Just be sure you keep that promise, dear. You are a wonderful, promising girl." I knew there was a double meaning to that statement, but shrugged it off easily.

"I'll see you soon, then," I said to everyone as Jane guided me to our car with my bags.

Our ride to the airport seemed to take longer this time. We were quiet mostly, other than the occasional, "I'll miss you," or, "Come back soon." Jane and I mostly listened to music as we made the oddly slow journey to Florence.

We finally arrived, much to our dismay. I hated having to say goodbye to my dear friend. But the thought that I would see my loving, wonderful family soon was such a relieving thought. As much as I loved the Volturi, I didn't feel I could be myself with them. I had that wonderful reassurance with my family, not to mention Cole.

"I'll miss you. You must visit again soon," Jane murmured, hugging me. I pulled away after a moment to look at her.

"You know I will. And I'll be sure to bring Alice for more shopping fun," I promised, giving her one last hug.

I waved to her as I boarded the plane; she looked terribly saddened. I smiled reassuringly as I handed the attendant my ticket.

The flight was utterly boring. Especially once the other passengers were sleeping. It was fun to listen to their hushed conversations.

I was feeling two different extremes of emotion the entire time: anticipation and melancholy. But the closer I got to Rochester, the more I wanted to see my dear family that I had missed so much. I'd missed watching my brothers wrestle. I missed Alice taking me shopping, Esme's hugs, Edward's piano playing, Bella's late night conversations about Cole. Mostly, that was who I missed: Cole. I couldn't wait to see his heart-shaped face, his piercing blue-green eyes, his tall, slim figure, the way his shaggy hair covered his right eye. I was anticipating the feeling of his warm, secure arms around my waist, the sensation I felt when we kissed, everything.

I turned my iPod on, hoping that the flight would pass more quickly if I let my mind wonder to the music, rather than to thoughts of my family I would see in mere hours.

_Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup  
They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe  
Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind  
Possessing and caressing me_

I was instantly comforted by the sound of The Beatles' music flowing through my headphones and into my ears. This song, especially, had a way of calming me. I settled back into my seat, my head falling back against the cushion of the head rest.

_Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes  
They call me on and on across the universe  
Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box  
They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe_

I could feel the plane descending over my home as the last verse played out.

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

I grabbed my bags from the overhead compartment, and made my way off the plane before anyone else. I rushed into the terminal as quickly as my human façade would allow.

I saw Edward first. He looked slightly sad. _Are they not happy to see me?_ I thought as the rest of my family came into view. Everyone had the same look; I could see the sympathy in their eyes. Everyone was smiling, but never did a smile touch the eyes of my family.

"Hey, everyone," I said, nervously. Jasper was making me feel remorseful unintentionally. Then I was really worried. Cole wasn't with them.

"Anyone want to tell me something?" They all looked at each other, Alice finally stepping forward.

"Cole's…very sick, Ayden." She began dry sobbing as she hugged me. I was in shock by her gesture.

"What happened?"

Carlisle put a comforting arm around my shoulder, pulling Alice from around my waist. He walked me over to a chair and sat with me.

"Ayden, Tuesday afternoon, Cole's mother brought him to me," he began. He hesitated, but I urged him to continue with pleading eyes.

"He has…a very progressive tumor. He's likely to die, and soon." I sat there, unmoving, taking in my father's words. I clutched my heart necklace with the hand that Alice wasn't holding as she sat on my other side. I struggled to find my voice.

"H-how soon?" I asked, my gaze never moving from the floor in front of me.

"A few weeks." I jumped up at his words. How could that be?! The shock was obviously written on my face. Edward placed his hands on my shoulders and whispered in my ear, almost too low for me to hear.

"Rosalie and I have a surprise for you in the garage. I'll explain to the others. Go to the hospital. Room 428." He dropped something in my hand and closed it for me, pushing me toward the garage. He sat between Alice and Carlisle, explaining why I was running from them.

When I entered the parking garage, I opened my hand to find a car key. I smiled to myself before I pressed the unlock button twice, and heard a beeping sound coming from the end of the farthest left column of cars.

There sat a purple Infiniti G35 Sedan with my name on it. Literally. My name was scrawled in fancy, silver script across the back. I laughed quietly as I jumped into the driver's seat and sped off to see my love.

**A/N: Well, our story is drawing to a close soon. But, no worries, sequel sure to come! Like the chapter? Hope so! Review and Alice will give you a hug!**

**Alice: Yeps! I sure will! –Jumps up and down, clapping-**

**Me: You okay, Alice?**

**Alice: Sure, Kelli! Why wouldn't I be?!**

**Me: I don't know. You just seem a bit high strung…**

**Alice: Man, this coffee stuff is good. Coffee, coffee, coffee!**

**Me: -Cracks whip- NO MORE COFFEE FOR THE VAMPIRE! Review, kids:)**


	25. Chapter Twenty Three

**A/N: Icky icky icky. School sucks. Two English reports and a geometry quiz. Ftw. Anyway, I made a 93 in geometry! Yay! Song: Gone Away- The Offspring. Does anyone besides Hannah like the other story? Cause if not, I shall stop writing for it. So…I think that's all. Hugs?**

**Bella: Ooh, ooh, pick me!!! –Cracks whip and giggles-**

**Me: -Snatches whip- Ha! Now I have two. And you just get to give hugs to the reviewers at the end of the chapter.**

**Bella: Eeeedddddwaaaarrrddd! She's being mean to me!**

**Edward: Sorry, love. Deal with it.**

**Bella: -Pouts and imitates whip cracking noise- Csh!**

**Me: Review:)**

Traffic was a nightmare. I couldn't grasp how humans could go as slow as 70 miles per hour. It was simply baffling. I swerved in and out of traffic, barely missing each car I managed to pass. Yet, the farther I drove, the more distant the hospital became. I felt like I was hopeless. I couldn't do anything; nothing ethical, at least. Carlisle_ could_ change him, and it seemed like the only option now. But it still felt so wrong. I turned the radio on, hoping to distract myself.

_Maybe in another life  
I could find you there  
Pulled away before your time  
I can't deal, it's so unfair_

And it feels, and it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it feels, yeah it feels like  
The world has grown cold  
Now that you've gone away

The distraction didn't work. I decided in that very moment how I wanted to spend eternity. And I would spend it with Cole, should that be his wish. I couldn't live forever knowing I had just let him go like that. How could I be expected to?

_Leaving flowers on your grave  
To show that I still care  
But black roses and Hail Mary's  
Can't bring back what's taken from me_

I reach to the sky  
And call out your name  
And if I could trade  
I would

The parking lot of the hospital was oddly vacant. The spot nearest the door was calling my name, so I whizzed in. I stepped swiftly from the car and made my way inside, out of the light spring drizzle. The cold, spacious lobby was a bit intimidating. I glanced around nervously as I approached the nurse I'd met many times when I'd come here to see Carlisle.

"Hello, Diana. I'm looking for Cole Harrison, room 428, I believe." I tried to recall Edward's words from the airport.

"Yes, dear, room 428. I'm afraid I can't let you up, though. Visiting hours have just recently ended." She smiled at me sadly, but resumed her work as I walked away.

I hadn't made it to the end of the desk yet when I saw Edward, Alice, and my father enter the door through which I was just about to make my defeated exit. Carlisle approached me, putting an arm around my shoulders, and walked back to Diana.

"My children and I need to see Cole Harrison immediately. I'm sure that would be okay, wouldn't it Diana?" I couldn't believe my father; he was dazzling her. I hid my chuckle as Diana tried to regain control of her thoughts.

"Y-yes, Dr. Cullen, that would be fine," she managed breathlessly.

"Thank you, dear." He winked at her. I could not believe my father. What a bad little boy, err, vampire!

"Bad Carlisle! You should've heard that poor woman's thoughts. She completely turned to mush!" Edward was laughing with me at this point. Alice rolled her eyes, laughing lightly. Carlisle soon burst into giggles.

"It was necessary, alright? Just trying to help one of my girls out," he said, hugging me. I silently wondered how I had been blessed with such a wonderful family.

We stepped into the elevator. Alice pushed the button with a black 4 on it, and we went up. Edward, noticing my distress, began dancing like a retarded monkey to the elevator music to calm me down. We all began laughing, but it was cut short by the dinging sound indicating we had arrived on the 4th floor. The hallway seemed entirely too long; I felt like I was battling Satan to get to Cole.

When I finally saw the room, I took off at vampire speed, opening the door lightly. I stepped in silently, thinking he was probably sleeping. I was proven wrong when I heard him shift in the bed nervously. I smiled sadly at my Adonis. He never looked directly at me.

"Hey," he said in a whisper. I saw a single tear stream down his face. It put so much pain on my shoulders to see his tears.

I walked over to the bed and sat down with him. He almost recoiled, but understood that I had missed him. We reclined in the bed, his arms around me, for a few minutes before he dared to speak again.

"So, I guess you heard the news…I would've called, but I didn't want to ruin your vacation. Please, don't be angry with any of them." I was surprised that I hadn't thought about that earlier.

"It actually hadn't dawned on me yet, but thanks for the heads up. I missed you…" There was so much I wanted to say, needed to say, but nothing would come. He helped me out, obviously sensing my nerves.

"Ayden, I…I want to be changed." Although I was very pleased with his decision, I could tell he had his doubts.

"Cole, you don't have to do this. Please, don't feel obligated." He grinned exceptionally down at me.

"My mind was made up the day I met you, Ayden. I knew from the first time I saw you in that cafeteria that I would do anything to make you mine. I have that opportunity now. It wouldn't be that hard. Carlisle pronounces me dead a few days early, delivers me to the morgue, breaks me out, takes me to your house." I could tell from the way he spoke so quickly that he'd put a lot of thought into his plan. And it seemed perfectly rational.

"You've put a lot of thought into this." I stated, not asked. His lips twitched, eventually becoming a grin.

"I've had plenty of free time. Other than your family, only about two people a day have stopped by. My parents and Rob can't really handle it that well. I guess that's what sucks the most: leaving them behind, knowing how much their grieving for me."

"I never said you'd be changed," I reminded him playfully. He laughed.

"You know you're just as crazy about me." He kissed my nose then put a finger to my chin, lifting it to see my face better.

"There now, don't hide those new eyes from me." He stroked my cheek lovingly. "I can't wait until mine are the same color; until I'm your equal." The last part was almost a whisper. He didn't seem to be paying attention to me directly, just looking over my features.

"I've missed you so much. I trust you have plenty of pictures to share?" He changed the subject carelessly. I decided I would finish the discussion at a later time.

I skipped across the room for my purse, noticing my siblings and father chatting quietly in the hallway. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys can come in now. Reunion time over." They came in, each sitting around the bed, waiting to see my pictures, as well.

Of course, Carlisle, Alice, and Edward had seen Italy more times than they'd liked to, but Cole was fascinated by my shots of the Italian countryside. Everyone laughed at the few priceless pictures I'd taken of our pranks, and the pictures I'd taken with Jane and Heidi at the café.

After a few hours, I was surprised that Cole wasn't tired. I had originally thought he might be faking it, but decided that couldn't be; he seemed perfectly energetic.

"Aren't you sleepy? It's nearly midnight."

"I've been waiting for you for five days. There's no way I could be tired now."

My family had excused themselves just moments before, and I could hear them driving away in the Mercedes. I walked over to the window, staring mindlessly as the rain spattered on the glass. The street lights illuminating the raindrops fascinated me. I was so caught up in the glistening beauty, I didn't notice Cole climb out of the bed and walk up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. He kissed my cheek.

"Something on your mind, love?" I smiled. His nickname reminded me of Edward and Bella. Maybe we really were meant to be…

"Maybe," I replied, teasingly. I turned in his arms so that I was facing him. I wound my arms around his neck and tugged lightly, letting him know I wanted a kiss. He complied, leaning down to meet my lips with his. Our kiss was full of passion, longing; reunion was sweet in the air. His lips held an emotion I hadn't felt in our kiss ever before; I could sense a small twinge of panic, as if it might be our last. I broke away to look into his beautiful turquoise eyes.

"Cole, are you sure about what you want?" I looked at him expectantly. A look of curiosity burned his face.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's all I've ever wanted, to be with you, my true love. There's no other option as to how I would want to spend eternity. Why do you ask?" I bit my lower lip, wishing I could withhold the information for myself for a while.

"Then your wish is my command."

He looked at me in shock momentarily, taking in this revelation. A bright smile flashed across his face and his eyes lit up like the ocean in broad daylight.

"Seriously? I was expecting some big battle like Edward and Bella had over this same situation." He laughed.

"Well, our circumstances are a little different, if you'll remember." His smile began to fade. He looked away; he appeared to be thinking intently about something. I had a question on my mind, and I decided to ask him when I realized he wasn't going to reply anytime soon.

"You do remember what I told you…about the change…don't you?" He looked back at me, realizing he'd been addressed.

"Yes, three days of fire, yada yada, extreme thirst, red eyes, blah, blah," he replied offhandedly. He went back into his state of extreme concentration.

"Cole, tell me what's on your mind, please," I begged, looking him straight in the eyes.

He turned his gaze back to me abruptly. A tear betrayed him, sliding down his cheek. I wrapped him up in my arms. I picked him up and put him in the bed before he could realize I'd touched him. I crawled in next to him, facing him. He draped an arm lazily around my waist. We were silent for a moment.

"I just can't believe everything that's happening. It's happened to you before: life is boring for all those years then everything changes all of a sudden. Like you told me once, it's a lot for the human mind to take. I guess I'm just having an emotional overload." He laughed as he uttered the last sentence.

I hugged him tightly, never moving from that spot when he kissed me suddenly. I deepened the kiss by knotting my hands in his shaggy hair. I applied more force to the sensational kiss when he began rubbing my back and down my legs with one hand while pulling my hair gently with the other. His breathing was ragged when I finally broke the kiss, amazed that we'd been so close in that moment. I breathed in his mouth, hypnotizing him. His gorgeous eyes glazed over momentarily as he stared blankly at my inhumanly beautiful face.

He started to tire out at nearly 3, after I'd pestered him incessantly about his rest. I was definitely wearing on his nerves.

"You have to sleep! The next few days are going to be very busy and very stressful. I'm not entirely sure how well this will work." Wheels began turning in my head as I thought over our plan more and more. One thought hit me like 4 tons of bricks.

"What happens when your parents want to see a body?!" I thought I'd spoken too loudly, but relaxed when no one seemed to notice.

"Oh…guess I forgot that one." He yawned as soon as the sentence was uttered. I chuckled at him almost silently.

"Sleepy time for the human. We'll talk more when you wake up." I kissed his forehead and skipped over to the recliner beside the bed. I reclined and turned over, never moving my eyes from my sleeping angel.

**A/N: Concert tomorrow; likely no update. Sorry. Like teh chapter? Then review, sluts! **

**Esme: Watch it! Don't make me get the whip.**

**Me: Yes, ma'am. Very sorry. I love you.**

**Esme: Awws. I love you too! I has a taquito for you!**

**Me: YAY!**

**Bella: Hug time now?**

**Me: Yes, Bella, go give hugs.**

**Bella: Can I have my whip back?**

**Me: NO! –Cracks **_**both**_** whips- Oh yeah.**

**Bella: Show off. Review folks! I'm off to give hugs!**


	26. Chapter Twenty Four

**A/N: Concert was amazing. One of Kid Rock's back-up vocalists looked like Rosalie. Yeah. Now that's obsessed. Haha. Oh, btw, if there's anything that's happened in the story that you want to see from another character's POV, I'd be happy to write it. Let me know! Song: Forever Young- Youth Group. Thank you, lovely reviewers. I love you all.**

**Carlisle: I do, too!**

**Me: Aww, do you really, Carlisle?**

**Carlisle: Mhm!**

**Me: Does you love meeee?**

**Carlisle: Mhm! Not like Esme, though. Sorry.**

**Me: Tis cool. Wanna give hugs for this chapter?**

**Carlisle: YESSS!**

**Me: Okie dokie. There you have it, folks. Review and Dr. Carlisle Cullen himself will hug you!**

"Sorry, guys, I've got nothing." Edward's brows were furrowed in frustration, along with everyone else.

The entire family, minus Carlisle, was sitting around Cole's hospital bed, helping come up with a plan. We were all stuck in the hospital for the day, due to the unexpected sunshine.

"Uhm…well…hang on," Alice said. She began focusing on the vision taking her over. Her eyes became glazed, and she stared blankly at the wall.

"I don't see pertaining to this, but Edward's going to have mountain lion next week." She put her head in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees. She suddenly perked up, having another vision.

"Cole, are your parents going out of town this week?" We turned to Cole in unison. He sighed.

"Yes, they're going to New York City to meet with another doctor. Apparently Carlisle isn't good enough for them." He scoffed.

A round nurse with curly brown hair knocked lightly on the door.

"Excuse me, I need to take a blood sample," she said, making her way through the family.

Everyone but Bella and I cleared the room as a precaution. After the nurse had left, everyone walked in looking sullen, other than Edward, Alice and Jasper, who were grinning widely. I looked at the three expectantly.

"Don't expect them to tell you anything," Emmett muttered, obviously frustrated. "They wouldn't say anything to us."

Edward sauntered forward, smacking Emmett's forehead.

"Oow!" he cried, grabbing his head with his left hand.

"Now that that's taken cared of," Edward laughed, "Jasper came up with an excellent idea." All eyes shifted to Jasper, who was still smiling smugly.

"Cole…how do you feel about cremation?" Both mine and Cole's eyes nearly bulged out of our heads.

"Uhm…not good?!" Cole replied hysterically.

"Well, here me out. We tell your parents you died right after they left, you asked to be cremated, and they had to do it." It seemed perfectly logical, and I could tell by everyone's expressions that they solemnly agreed.

"That's a great idea and all, but I think I might be able to do you one better," Bella said as she walked in front of Jasper to stand by my side.

"Do tell, love." Edward hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Well, what if we change him here, and give him plenty of morphine to keep him quiet? Then when his heart stops, Carlisle pronounces him dead and takes him to the morgue, only to spring him after visiting hours. Sure, we'd still have to give his parents the cremation story, but this will be easier to get by the hospital staff. Then we can let his mom take home a vase of cigarette ashes and we move." Everyone stared at Bella in awe.

"What? It was just an idea…"

"Bella, that's pretty freakin genius," I said, still staring. The others nodded their heads in unison.

"Uhm…thanks guys," she muttered, embarrassed. Carlisle walked in, looking over Cole's charts.

"Yes, Bella, it was a very good idea. It might work. Cole's vital signs aren't progressing."

I reached out and held Cole's hand as another betraying tear slid down his flawless cheek. I used my free hand to wipe away his tears that pained me as much as they did him. I sat with him on the bed as Carlisle paced the room, planning.

"You're sure this is what you want, Cole?" Carlisle asked, though he knew the answer already.

"Yes, let it be known to all of you, I want to be a vampire." He smiled at me as he talked. I laughed at his expression: a cross between dazzling and complete seriousness.

"Well, then, I think Bella's idea is our best bet." Carlisle sat in the chair beside the bed, resting an elbow on my knee.

"Cole, do you have a preference as to who changes you? You have four options. There's Edward, Bella, Ayden, and myself." Cole looked thoughtful as he took in Carlisle's words. His head shot up toward me as my name passed Carlisle's lips.

"Ayden, would you be willing to do this for me? I completely understand if you can't. Carlisle can do it."

"Yes, I will do it. Anything for you." I kissed his forehead as Edward and Bella quietly sighed in relief.

"Okay, then we can do that tonight after he's had plenty of morphine. I'll stay here to be sure he stays quiet. When his heart stops, I'll take him straight to the morgue. Then we'll come home where I hope to find you all packing. After all, Ayden won't be able to stand being around this place once she's lost her love." His on-the-spot excuse was perfect. Oh, how I love having a nearly 400 year-old father.

"We'll give his mother a vase of cigarette ashes, but who wants to smoke them?" We looked at him, confused.

"Well where else to you intend on finding cigarette ashes?" Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Oh, I will!" Jasper exclaimed. I eyed him speculatively.

"I used to smoke when I was human. Sue me," he muttered. I chuckled softly and tossed him a twenty.

"Smoke up, Jasper." He checked the skies to find nothing but clouds, and took off to the gas station across the street. We assumed he went home after that.

"Cole, you are comfortable with this plan, right?" Carlisle had previously failed to ask.

"As comfortable as possible. It's not easy to leave them all," he said as he shifted in the bed. I hugged him tightly while the same nurse from earlier entered the room.

"Oh, hello Dr. Cullen. I didn't realize you were in here. I suppose I'll leave you to your work then, but if you don't mind, we need a temperature check. Would you like me to handle it?"

"Yes, Agnes, please do that. I need to speak with my daughter personally, anyway." He touched my shoulder lightly and led me to the hall.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Ayden?" Carlisle placed his hands firmly on my shoulders, crouching down to my eye level.

"Yes, Carlisle. I told you, human blood isn't as strong as animal blood to me. And it's what he wants. And you know as well as I do that I would do anything for him." He sighed.

"Well, if you're sure. We'll do it tonight. You'll probably want to leave afterward, though. So be ready to go back to the house and start packing. Edward and Bella have agreed to go get some of his things while his parents and brother are at the funeral. I hope you're ready, sweetheart, because these next three days are going to be very hard on everyone, not just Cole." He released my shoulders and strolled back into the room.

I knew what he meant. Cole's family that I loved so much would be grieving. I would feel guilty for everything I had done. My family would suffer due to my depression. My dear, sweet Cole would be writhing in pain. Everything was bound to be excruciatingly painful in the coming week.

I entered the room to see Alice hugging Cole goodbye. Everyone was going home, leaving me to my duties of taking Cole's innocent life. I winced internally as I thought about what I was doing. It was so selfish. How could I? _It's what he wants_, I told myself. That thought repeated in my head as I sat with my father and my love, waiting for the right time. We watched Running with Scissors as Cole ate a pudding cup, his last meal as a human. Carlisle stiffened in his chair.

"Ayden, we'll need to be sure everyone is here when the change is complete, to assure that he doesn't lose control here in the hospital." He sighed. "This may be more difficult than I originally thought."

"Well, can't you just keep my nose plugged until I wake up and then tell me stop breathing until I can hunt?" Cole suggested.

"It might work, but being a newborn, you will most likely go against my wishes. I suppose I'll have to have everyone here when the change is complete." He put his head in his hands as he thought.

Carlisle had finally decided the time was right by three a.m. I had just returned from a very brief hunt and I was well-prepared for what I was about to do: kill the man I love.

I kissed him quickly on the lips. His tears flowed down to his throat, due to the fact that he was laying flat on his back. I wiped them away as Carlisle injected him for the second time with morphine. I had the window open, ready to jump and run as soon as my deed was done.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear. I bent my head down to his throat, sinking my teeth into his soft flesh. I bit him on each wrist and each ankle, in addition. I couldn't stand to watch him writhing in pain as he was; I jumped from the window as I had predicted I would. I ran home faster than I ever thought possible. I passed everyone easily, running to my room. I broke down into dry sobs on the floor. I didn't stop until morning.

_Let's dance in style let's dance for a while,  
Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies,  
Hoping for the best but expecting the worst,  
Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?_

Let us die on let us live forever  
Don't have the power but we never say never,  
Sitting in the sandpit life is a short trip,  
Music's for the sad man

Can you imagine when this race is run,  
Turning up our faces into the sun,  
Praising our leaders getting in tune,  
Music's played by the mad man

Forever young, I want to be forever young,  
Do you really want to live forever?  
Forever, forever  
Forever young, I want to be forever young,  
Do you really want to live forever?  
Forever, forever

Some are like water Some are like the heat,  
Some are melodies Some are the beat,  
Sooner or later they'll all be gone,  
Why don't they stay on?  
It's hard to get without a cause,  
I don't want to perish like a fading voice,  
Youth is like diamonds in the sun,  
And diamonds are forever,  
So many adventures couldn't happened today,  
So many songs that we forgot to play,  
So many dreams swimming out in the blue,  
Let them come true.

**A/N: No fears, there should be two, maybe three more chapters after this. Then I begin work on our wonderful sequel! Again, let me know if there's something you want to see through the eyes of another character. I'd be more than happy to write it. :) Review, loves! For the reviewers of the last chapter, here's Dr. Carlisle Cullen!**

**Carlisle: Let's hurry, though. I must be getting to work. I have sick people to tend to.**

**Me: You're the one who volunteered.**

**Carlisle: Come here, guys! Don't forget to review and you'll get a hug from next chapter's mystery guest!**


	27. Chapter Twenty Five

**A/N: I need Jasper. :( Definitely feeling mixed emotions. Haha. I'm mad at myself because I totally forgot about making Cole's parents divorced originally until I reread everything yesterday. And I'm excited cause I hadn't expected to be able to update today. I went to church with Lily. Then we kinda played secret agent and such. Haha. And I punched her big dumb boyfriend cause he likes to tickle me.**

**Jasper: You needed me? **

**Me: YES! Calm me.**

**Jasper: -Calms me-**

**Me: Thanks. I love you man.**

**Jasper: I know. Ily, too.**

**Me: Yay!**

**Jasper: Not like Alice, though.**

**Me: I know, you big dummy!**

**Jasper: Well, folks, I'm gonna tickle her now.**

**Me: -Squeals and runs from Jasper's tickling.-**

**Jasper: For last chapter's reviewers, here's Mike Newton!**

**Mike: BELLA I LOVE YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME!**

**Bella: Cause you're human. Review everyone. He does give good hugs.**

**Edward: -Growl-**

I spent every moment throughout the night wishing the floor would open up and suck me in. Not even Jasper tried to comfort me; they knew it would only make things worse for me.

"Can I come in?" Alice danced into my room, sitting silently on the floor next to me. I hadn't noticed, but Edward followed her in. They sat on either side of me, wrapping comforting arms around my shoulders. 

The sobs slowly subsided, leaving me with nothing but a growing pain in my chest. 

When I could see the morning sun rising behind the clouds, Edward picked me up, much to my dismay, and carried me to the family room where Esme was just hanging up the phone.

"I called the school to let them know we'll need your transcripts. None of you have to go back." She came and sat by me on the sofa.

"Ayden, we all need to have a family meeting, minus our usual mediator." Edward stood, filling Carlisle's usual position.

"Now, we need to discuss exactly what we're doing here. Cole's parents will be back the day after his change is complete. It's Monday morning so that means we have until Thursday to convince everyone at the hospital that he's dying from some unexplained illness. Once he's 'dead', Carlisle takes him to the morgue, changes him into some scrubs and they come home.

"He's held up well according to Carlisle; he's mostly slept. Carlisle is giving him morphine every four hours. He's expecting him to pull through very well.

"When his parents return, Ayden is going to be in complete shock, and unable to show her emotions. Got that?" We nodded our heads slowly, absorbing his fast speech.

"Okay, now, during the funeral, Bella and I will leave the packing to go retrieve some of his things. We'll get a few clothes, his guitars, his gifts from Ayden, important things like that. He's asked Carlisle for a few things specifically. 

"Ayden, you'll have to be with his family and at the hospital almost constantly, so Alice and Jasper will handle most of your packing. I think that covers it. Anyone have anything to add?" Edward looked at all of us expectantly.

"I'm going shopping today for clothes for the funeral. Anyone care to join?" Alice glared teasingly as Bella ran up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door. Alice and Rosalie left soon after.

I drove slowly, only 80 miles per hour, to the hospital once I'd finally pulled myself together well enough to get ready.

I walked into the room to find Carlisle lounging, watching The Golden Girls on Lifetime. Apparently he didn't notice my entrance. I chuckled softly, trying not to give myself away, but who was I kidding? I knew he'd notice. He straightened the recliner and switched the television off quickly.

"Ayden! I didn't expect to see you here so soon. How's everyone at home?" He rushed through his statements, trying to recover from his embarrassment.

"We're holding up. How are Dorothy, Rose, Blanche, and Sophia?" I asked jokingly. He smirked and turned to Cole.

"How's he been?" I sat down next to Cole, watching him toss and turn in his sleep.

"He's done a lot better than anyone. Almost as well as I did. When he was awake, he said it wasn't as bad as he'd anticipated. He's already started sensing human blood, though. Sadly, he's not going to be like you or Bella." He sighed loudly.

"I don't know how I'm going to control him until I can get him home to hunt. It won't be easy. I'm just hoping he's willing to hold his breath. He knows what he has to do when the change is over, though. I managed to go over that again with him before he fell back asleep." I walked over to my father and gave him a reassuring hug. He smiled up at me.

"Thanks, sweetie. I needed that. Could you do me a favor? Sit with him while I call your mother. I miss her," he sighed as he stood from the chair.

I sat with him for nearly ten minutes, just watching him grimace and squirm in his sleep, he was no doubt dreaming about fire.

Carlisle reentered, stuffing his cell phone into his pocket.

"They need you at home. Your mother's going to come stay with me for a while. You need to start packing." He ruffled my hair as I stood and walked toward the door.

"I'll see you later, kid. Feel free to come back tonight when your mom goes home," he called as I walked down the hall.

Packing was slowly becoming routine. I came to the conclusion that I had too many clothes and considered donating some to charity. Alice threw something very hard at my head, later identified as a metal rose from Edward and Bella's bed, from across the hall.

"Don't even think about it! I donated some old clothes to charity just a few months ago! Plus, some of those clothes you were going to get rid of are _too_ cute. And if you don't want them, give them to poor Bella." I rolled my eyes and started on my music collection.

I spent the night with Cole in the hospital. He woke for a few minutes at about 2 a.m.

"Hey, babe. How you holding up?" he muttered, falling asleep again. I laughed.

"You're the one becoming a vampire and you want to know if I'm okay?" He smiled up at me as he slowly fell asleep. Carlisle gave him another dosage of morphine as I left.

The second day of the change change, I packed the remainder of my clothes, along with my movie collection. Alice came into my room, smiling proudly.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked innocently. It was then I noticed she was holding something behind her back.

"Packing. Can I help you?" I stood from my place next to my desk and sat next to her on my bare mattress.

"Yes, I have something for you." She pulled a book from behind her. It was a replacement for my very old and worn out copy of my favorite Jane Austen book, Mansfield Park.

"It was on sale. I knew you'd love it," she smirked, returning to her packing with Jasper.

The second night was a bit harder on Cole. He screamed out in pain a few times, but no one thought anything of it, considering Carlisle had been glued to his side.

"Cole, I need you to try and keep quiet, okay?" Carlisle asked calmly. I held Cole's hand as he began breathing deeply to quiet his screams.

"It hurts," he muttered to me with tear-filled eyes. Carlisle gave him yet another dose of morphine, putting him to sleep quickly. I sat there for the rest of the night, gripping his hand every time he would wake. By morning, he told me it was beginning to fade.

"Carlisle, he shouldn't be recovering yet, should he?" I asked my father as we retreated to the hall as Emmett sat with Cole.

"No, but I'm almost sure that he's done so soon because his system was already so weak. Call everyone. We'll have to take him to the morgue soon. Emmett and I should be able to control him, but I want you all waiting when we get there, just in case." He smiled at me as I strolled to the end of the hall. 

I walked out under the foyer at the entrance to the hospital, wishing so badly that I could walk out into the warm morning sunshine. I dialed Edward's phone hesitantly. Part of me wanted to stay outside for a while, still, knowing I couldn't. My father and brother would need me. Edward answered on the first ring.

"He's almost done?" he asked, most likely knowing the answer already.

"Yes, we need everyone now. Can you get here?" I asked quietly. I noticed an old couple eyeing me strangely.

"Yes, the parking garage connects directly to the hospital's basement. We'll be waiting for you in the morgue. Carlisle's just decided he'll need your assistance as well," he said, repeating Alice's words as she came out of her vision.

"Thanks, Edward. We'll see you there," I said, snapping the phone shut thereafter. I walked into the hospital sadly.

Cole was sitting up in the bed, eyes rabid, when I had returned. Carlisle and Emmett were holding him down.

"Cole, please, just hold your breath for a while. You don't' want to upset Ayden, do you?" Carlisle pleaded with him. He seemed to calm considerably when he caught sight of me. I could immediately tell he was holding his breath. He threw himself back down on the bed, playing dead, so to speak.

"Good. Now please stay exactly how you are until I tell you otherwise." Carlisle sighed and began unplugging wires and yelling for a nurse.

"He's gone. I have to take him now."

"Should I contact his family?" the nurse said as she stepped over to the side of the bed. They both stared down at his seemingly lifeless body for a moment.

"No, they'll be back by tomorrow night. I know what they're doing. I'd hate to interrupt their trip." She shook her head disapprovingly as she walked out of the room. Carlisle turned back to Cole.

"Now, you must, must, must hold your breath until told otherwise. We're going to take you to the morgue where the rest of the family will be waiting. Then you can go hunting." Cole nodded in affirmation and went back to holding his breath. Carlisle turned back to me and Emmett.

"Now, Ayden, start sobbing. Emmett, keep an arm around her while she cries. I'll let you know if I need you. Just don't stray too far behind."

He began to roll the bed out of the room. Cole had kept his promise so far. Emmett put his arm around my frail shoulders.

"Ready, grieving lover?" he asked playfully. I responded only by sobbing uncontrollably and following Carlisle to the morgue with Emmett staggering along beside me.

Cole, never moving, played along greatly. I almost believed that maybe he was dead. I hadn't yet become accustomed to his lack of heartbeat.

Carlisle wheeled the gurney into the morgue, screeching to a stop in front of Jasper.

"How's he held up?" Esme asked, hugging her husband. I could tell she'd missed him more than she would ever let on.

"Amazingly well. Cole, please, you still can't breathe, but we need to get you changed." Edward helped him up from the bed and took him to a bathroom across the hall. He came back out in the outfit he'd worn the day I left for Italy. I eyed the pair.

"What happened to the scrubs?" I asked teasingly. Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"This was easier." I, in turn, shrugged my shoulders. My family went straight to the parking garage and piled into the jeep uncomfortably.

"Can't someone take the Mercedes home? It's a bit crowded in here…" Emmett complained as he squeezed his way into the driver's seat.

"Well, anyone want to ride with me?" Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper piled into the Mercedes and went straight home.

"Where should we go?" Rosalie asked from the passenger seat, holding Emmett's hand.

"I say we just drive to Vermont and have some fun," Edward replied eagerly. I suppose Alice's vision about the mountain lions would come true after all.

**A/N: Like? I'm planning on two more chapters. But I have a geometry test coming up. But I get out Thursday afternoon for spring break! Yay! Sorry this took so long. I started it yesterday (Sunday). Uhm… here's Mike.**

**Mike: I LOVE YOU BELLA!**

**Bella: -Runs away screaming- HUG THEM!**

**Me: -Cracks whip- MIKE! Give my reviewers hugs before I let Edward out of the cage!**

**Edward: I'd forgotten how much I detest this thing. **


	28. Chapter Twenty Six

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I did great on my geometry test though! Go read the one shot I wrote yesterday! I love it. Haha. I'm so glad spring break has finally arrived. School sucks so much.**

**Edward: Try going nearly 30 times.**

**Me: Yeah, that probably sucks.**

**Edward: Will you let me out now that Newton's gone?**

**Me: Yeah, I guess. –Lets Edward out of his cage-**

**Edward: Thanks. Who's giving hugs for last chapter?**

**Me: …ESME:)**

**Esme: Yay!**

**Me: Review, loves. Quicker updates that way. :)**

"Alright, Cole, can you smell that?" He nodded his head vigorously as his eyes scanned the trees for the woodland creature.

"Look a little further to the left," I hinted, crouching beside him, needing to hunt as well.

His eyes locked on the deer and he shot off. Oh, how I missed that newborn speed. I sighed sadly then took off after him, hoping to make a kill of my own. 

Cole hunted plentifully for nearly a day before Alice finally called us.

"His parents are on their way. You have to beat them back. Hurry!" I could imagine the scene at home: Alice having another vision after snapping the phone shut in frustration. It was a bit humorous to think about. I chuckled, receiving odd glances from everyone but Edward. He knew what I was thinking without reading my mind.

"Everyone in the jeep. We have places to be and people for whom to mourn," I exclaimed. I called to Rosalie and Bella, who had wondered off for a quiet walk.

The ride home was very boring. Cole asked many questions about his habits.

"Why don't you two hunt as often?" he asked, referring to Bella and myself. 

"We were strongly repelled by blood as humans," I answered simply, watching the Adirondack Mountains pass us by.

"How long will I be so…" he struggled for the right term. "lustful…for blood?" Edward spoke up this time in my place.

"It all depends. Probably a year or two, should you stick to the diet strictly." 

Cole nodded and looked out the window with me. I could feel his crimson eyes boring into my face, though I never turned back. I'd never been so captivated by the gorgeous landscape of northern New York.

We dropped Cole and Emmett at home to go hunt more. Rosalie took over the driver's position and gunned it to the hospital with Alice, Jasper, and Esme now piled in with the rest of us.

"Hurry! They're only 5 minutes away!" Alice exclaimed as Rosalie screeched to a stop at the front entrance of the hospital.

"Get in there; I'll meet you in a few." With that, she sped off to the garage.

We ran, a little too quickly, up to the room Cole had occupied. Carlisle had requested that it remain empty until his parents' return. Carlisle was sitting, head in his hands, when we came in.

"Does everyone remember the plan? Now, Ayden, I've contacted the family and arranged the funeral services for you. You can use that against his mother." He smiled down at me as we all nodded our heads and took our places. 

Everyone sat, looking concerned, around while I threw myself onto the bed, faking my depression. I curled myself up in a ball, facing the windows. There was a gentle rap on the door. I could smell the tears before anyone had spoken or merely looked up.

"W-when?" Rob asked as he approached me. I put on my best fake shock look as I began shaking.

"Tuesday night," I muttered as Cole's mother walked up behind Carlisle, furious. I could see her rage in Jasper's eyes. This wouldn't be good.

"Why didn't anyone call us!" she demanded, sizing up my father to see if she could incapacitate him.

"Well, I didn't think I was his doctor anymore, given the reason for your little vacation," he replied icily, never looking at her.

"That is completely unprofessional, Dr. Cullen!" she screamed angrily.

"It's also unprofessional as a client to leave your son in one doctor's care while you're replacing him! His doctor should have been here to pronounce him dead! It wasn't my responsibility." He walked out of the room looking sullen and angry. 

Cole's mother huffed as she followed Carlisle out of the room. We could hear their argument taking place near the elevators at the end of the hall.

"Ouch. That's a pretty nasty little argument out there," Rosalie said as she entered. 

I felt a warm touch on my arm. I looked up to see Rob hugging me, crying uncontrollably on my purple top.

"Ssh, it's okay. Don't be sad, please. He's in a better place now, Rob." I looked down at him, smiling. He wasn't fully consoled.

"Here, Ayden, let me take him for a while," Kevin, Cole's father, murmured as he picked up his son and stepped swiftly from the room. Their presence was replaced by Carlisle's, along with Cole's mother's.

"WHAT! We never consented that!"

"It's what he wanted! That's what he told me only A FEW HOURS before he died! Mrs. Harrison, you are being very disrespectful and rude. I'm not at all ruling out calling security. Now, calmly, I will explain. Your son, Cole Harrison, was pronounced dead in this room on April 2nd at 2:47 P.M. He had requested to be cremated, and for obvious reasons, we could not hold off until your return. It was no longer my job to call you and tell you. That would be Dr. Ashe's job." Carlisle turned on his heel and strode down the hall to find Kevin and Rob.

"You should've called me." I looked up from my place on the bed to find Cole's mother standing over me.

_If looks could kill_, I thought. I sat up to face her.

"Do you really think I've had time, Mrs. Harrison? I've been a little busy taking care of things that YOU should've been here to take care of. But you were too busy trying to replace my father. I've arranged the funeral, called his entire family, and taken care of his cremation BY MYSELF while you roamed around New York City. I see a doctor wasn't the only thing you went shopping for." I eyed her diamond necklace, disgusted.

"You little bitch!" Esme grabbed Mrs. Harrison's arm.

"That's enough. You will not speak to my daughter that way. She's worked very hard the past few days to help you. I must ask you to leave. Otherwise, you will be forcibly removed." Cole's mother huffed, turning on her heel, and stormed out of the room. She reminded me very much of Lauren.

"Wow. That was pretty amazing, Ayden. You really told her!" Alice sat down with me on the bed. I smiled at her sadly then turned to bite my acrylic nails, a nervous habit.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Things should go much smoother tonight." She helped me up from the bed as I noticed the time: twilight. I walked outside with Edward, Alice, and Bella. I stopped Edward when he pulled out the keys to the jeep.

"Do you mind if we run? I have a lot on my mind," I said softly, releasing his hand.

"Uhm…sure. Just let me take the keys back to Rosalie."

"Thanks Edward," I called as he walked back into the hospital.

I was surprised to find that I could keep pace with Edward perfectly, even without the speed of a new vampire. I felt so free when I ran. Every problem I had was left behind as I took off, feeling the spring breeze on my face. I began to pass by Edward. I laughed as shock struck his focused face. He soon began laughing, too.

"Race home?" he asked from my right side.

"Sure thing. See you there." I pushed myself as far as possible, just barely beating him as I came to a stop in our back yard.

"Good job. I'm proud to call you my sister," Edward said as we walked in, flanked by Alice and Bella.

"How are things here?" I asked as I went to sit by Cole on the couch, laughing with Emmett.

"Great. We're just looking at some old pictures we found in one of your boxes." My mouth fell open. Emmett smirked as he leaned forward, pushing my mouth closed.

"Now, now, don't drool all over Esme's white carpet." 

I snatched the album up, closing it against my chest. They had no need to see those embarrassing photos from my childhood. I took off, thinking I could actually outrun Cole. He had me pinned against the wall before I could reach the stairs.

"Oh, they're not that bad. Come on, now, give it up." He held out his free hand while the other held my left shoulder against the wall.

"NEVER!" I tried to escape his grip.

"Stupid newborn," I muttered as I finally handed him the photo album. Cole and Emmett chortled; I glared daggers. 

"Bella, Ayden, come on. We're going to my room." Alice smiled devilishly as she ascended the stairs. Bella and I shared a nervous glance before joining her.

"Yay! Who wants to go first?" She pulled out the swivel chair in front of her vanity for one of us.

"I'll go," I sighed. Bella sent me an apologetic, but thankful glance.

Six hours and three makeovers later, we descended the winding staircase. Everyone but Carlisle was home by the time we'd been released from Alice's room. Everyone seemed pleasantly surprised by our touched-up appearances.

We each wore matching outfits: Tank tops with ruffled sleeves and skinny jeans. Alice top was white, Bella's—navy blue, and mine was purple. Our eye make-up was done to match. Mine and Bella's hair was curled, rolling down our shoulders. Alice's had temporary blonde tips.

"Wow. You guys look great!" Esme was beaming from the couch. Rosalie pouted.

"Why wasn't I included?" Alice had Rose in her room before any of us had a chance to breathe. We chuckled at the demon's enthusiasm. As Bella and I went to sit with our men on the floor, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Esme asked. There was silence for a moment before Esme looked at me.

"It's for you, sweetie. It's Mrs. Harrison," she whispered, passing the phone off to me.

"Yes?" I asked, still agitated.

"I called for one reason and one reason only. If you come anywhere near this house, the funeral, anything having to do with my son, I will have you removed immediately. We want nothing to do with you. You have no right to be mourning; you had no right to have him burned to mere ashes. Goodbye, Ayden." The line went dead. I slammed the phone down so hard that the phone, along with the table it sat on, shattered.

"Uhm…oops," I muttered, still a bit too angry to care. Esme came over to estimate the damage done by my temper.

"Don't worry about it, Esme. I'll clean it up. And I'll have it replaced when we move, promise."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I understand. I wanted to do that to her face at the hospital last night." We laughed, and then noticed that all eyes were on us.

"I'm so sorry, Ayden." Cole wrapped me up in his arms, now able to hug me with strength.

"Don't worry about it. No offense, but your mom's a bitch," I laughed as we sat on the couch with our siblings.

"Oh, no," I muttered after a moment of thinking. Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"Alice." Edward was the only one to understand immediately. After a moment of confused stares, I sighed.

"She's going to be mad that we don't get to wear the clothes she bought for the funeral." She was standing before me immediately.

"The funeral is still on for everyone here but you and Cole. We will wear the clothes. I will see that that happens." She turned and ran back to Rosalie in her room. We all laughed.

Since I had already finished my packing, thanks to Alice and Jasper, I sat on the warm grass in the clearing with Cole, admiring the sun.

"I really like this sparkling thing. It's so great." I looked behind me to see Cole shining proudly under the sun's rays. Studying his face, I noticed just how unnaturally gorgeous he'd become. My mind stopped working momentarily, and I could feel myself become a puddle under his stare. He was just too good-looking for his own good.

**A/N: The last paragraph is a hint to Cole's gift. Woot. Spring break is on, yo! I hope to update twice a day while I'm off. Review! Here's Esme for my reviewers of the last chapter.**

**Edward: Actually, she went shopping.**

**Me: WHAAAA!**

**Edward: Sorry.**

**Me: Oh, well, uhm…I guess you get to do it again.**

**Edward: Well shit. Oh well. Come to me, reviewers!**

**Bella: Don't get too touchy. –Growls-**


	29. Chapter Twenty Seven

A/N: Sorry for the lack of update yesterday

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update yesterday. I did all my spring cleaning to avoid having to do it all week. So now, from my computer chair, here's Esme Cullen!**

**Esme: I'm not going shopping now! Untie me, I say!**

**Me: Okies! –Unties Esme-**

**Esme: Thank you. Alright, hugs for the reviewers of the last chapter.**

**Me: Ok. You go do that. I'm going to write our chapter. I think this may be the last one, other than the epilogue. Review to hear from this chapter's mystery guest!**

_How much stuff could we have acquired since we moved here?!_ I thought. Then I remembered who my sister was. Alice Cullen has to be the spawn of some Satan of shopping malls and credit cards.

We were still packing when everyone went to the funeral. Alice had pulled everyone out of their boxes and possessions to mourn for my love while I had to stay at home with him.

"Do you want to go hunt?" He was twitching uneasily on the couch as I packed up movies from the entertainment center in the family room. I noticed his eyes were coal black.

"Would you mind?" He looked almost terrified. I chuckled while watching his leg shake nervously.

I led him out to the small forested area behind our home. He shot off as soon as I stopped, letting himself go. I watched him carefully as he killed and drank from a herd of deer. I sighed as I saw the goofy, satisfied grin on his face.

"Feeling better, now, I suppose," I mused as we walked back to the house slowly, hand in hand.

"Much," he sighed, kissing my cheek. He lifted my hand to kiss it, as well. "You know, this may not be so bad, once I learn self-control." He smiled down at me. I found myself lost once again in his crimson gaze. I couldn't gather enough intelligence to imagine how he'd look with the same butterscotch eyes my family had.

"Ayden? You're drooling," he laughed, wiping the venom from the corner of my mouth. I looked down, embarrassed.

"Sorry," I mumbled, burying my face in his chest. I felt him restrain a laugh as I leaned into him.

"Am I that devastatingly handsome?" he teased. I looked back up at his gorgeous face, grimacing. I suddenly forgot why I was angry.

"Stop doing that," I mumbled against his arm. He laughed as he tilted my chin upward.

"What is it that I'm doing?" he asked innocently. I had to look down in order to form a coherent sentence.

"Taking away my I.Q. with your looks." He laughed again. 

"I'm dearly sorry, baby," he cooed as he wrapped his arms around my waist. 

He pulled his arms back so that his hands rested firmly on my hips. He leaned in to kiss me firmly and fully on the lips. As our lips opened slightly, he licked my lower lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth for him wider, his tongue massaging my own. Our lips parted; he took this as his opportunity to sweep me up, bridal style, and run with me the rest of the way back to the house.

"Welcome home, my love," he murmured as he put me back on my feet. I kissed his cheek before returning to the half-packed movies.

"We're back," Alice announced unenthusiastically. This alone was enough to send me into a panic.

"Oh, God, what happened?" I put my head in my hands, my ponytail falling over my face.

"She was being so ridiculous," Rosalie muttered, hanging her jacket on the coat rack. I knew immediately who she was referring to.

"What did she do?" I felt like putting a knife through my head, though I knew it would have no effect.

"Well, she was crying so loudly I wanted to rip out her jugular," Bella started.

"And she threw herself up onto the table where the vase was," Jasper added as he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And she was towing Rob around like a freaking puppy," Emmett finished as he sat next to me on the edge of the fireplace.

"He looked like he wanted to kill her," Carlisle chuckled, much to my surprise.

"He did," Edward sighed as he went to sit by Bella. We all burst out laughing momentarily.

"How close are we to finishing?" Esme inquired, surveying the work that remained.

"Not much, but somebody is going to have to do something with the little one." I glared at Alice. She looked up at me innocently.

"Who, me?"

"Yes," I replied gravely, causing everyone to burst into a fit of giggles.

"So, before a fight breaks out, where are we off to, Carlisle?" Bella asked, standing up.

"Back to Denali for the time being, I suppose. I hate to move again so soon, but it is our only option." I hated seeing my father so stressed out. I moved over to his side and hugged him.

"What was that for?" he asked when I broke our hug.

"For being such a great dad. Thank you so much for everything." I hugged him again, and this time Esme joined us. Jasper, too, joined in due to the family love he felt. We laughed as everyone else joined our group hug.

"You know I would do anything for any of you. There's no need for thanks." Carlisle ruffled my hair.

Night passed slowly as we took care of our last-minute things. Edward finally brought himself to pack up the CDs; Jasper finished off his books; Alice cleaned out her shoe closet. It was 7 am before anyone realized it.

"Everyone in the cars!" Carlisle called from the garage as we loaded the last of our things onto the third moving van.

"I'm taking one moving truck, Emmett and Edward will take the others, Bella is driving the Volvo, Alice and Jasper, you drive the Porsche, Rose is driving her BMW, and Cole and Ayden will take the jeep. Everyone got that?" We responded by piling into our respective vehicles.

"I'm driving," I told Cole when he asked for the keys.

"No way. You're younger so I win." He smiled proudly.

"No. Go get in the passenger side!" We went on in this fashion until Carlisle picked me up by collar of my shirt. I crossed my arms over my chest, pouting, as he stole the keys.

"Cole is driving the jeep. Ayden, go get in the Volvo. I'm not going to listen to you guys bicker all the way across the country for four days." He dropped me, and I sulked off toward the Volvo to ride with Bella.

Vampire hearing came in handy when we had these road trips. We could talk to one another the entire 120 mph drive. It was also fun to blast Patsy Cline from the Volvo's stereo system to annoy the rest of the family.

"Turn that crap off!" Emmett groaned from the moving van behind us.

"Fine." I smirked as I traded the disc for Kid Rock. I heard more frequent, and loud, groans from the surrounding cars. Bella and I laughed as we passed the Washington border.

I noticed Bella went rigid as we passed by her hometown of Forks. I put a comforting hand on hers where it sat on the console.

"Thanks. I just have this hugely overwhelming desire to go see Charlie. I miss everyone so much." She was almost sobbing by the end. I heard Carlisle's voice from in front of us.

"If you want, we could make a small stop. Do you still have those contacts, Bella?" She perked up instantly.

"Yes! But Ayden and I should probably be the only ones to stop. You guys keep driving. We'll just be a few hours." 

She made a sharp turn at the corner we were approaching. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled when we pulled up in a brick driveway beside a police cruiser.

"So you're going to be one of my friends from Dartmouth, okay? We're holding off on faking my death until next year, so this should work out perfectly." I smiled and nodded in response, opening the passenger door.

We walked up to the house nervously, deliberately taking slower-than-human steps. We took a deep, simultaneous breath before Bella knocked. A strong, sickening odor hit me after taking my breath. Bella wrinkled her nose in disgust, her face turning to a frown.

"Jacob's here," she muttered as Charlie swung the door open. Her smile was back when she looked into the eyes of her father.

"Bella! Oh my God, it's so great to see you!" Charlie exclaimed as he picked his daughter up in a hug.

"Goodness, you're cold. Come in, girls!" He was over-enthused by seeing Bella again.

"Dad, this is Ayden. She's one of my friends from school." I smiled at Charlie as I extended my hand. He took it eagerly.

"Jacob! Billy! Come see who's here!" A tall, russet-skinned man stepped into the family room from the kitchen, followed by an old man, who looked much like the younger one, in a wheelchair.

"Bella," the younger one, who I assumed was Jacob, muttered as he diverted his gaze anywhere but to us.

"Hey, Jake, it's nice to see you," Bella responded, her voice cracking.

"Hey, Bells, we've all missed you around here," Billy said, his face grave and serious. Charlie ignored their resentful attitude.

"You guys have a seat here," he said, gesturing to the couch. I could see, from the corner of my eye, that Bella would be well on the verge of tears if she were capable. I reached out to touch her hand.

"Thanks," she whispered, giving me a sad smile. I smiled in response.

They talked for a while about different things: Renee, kids that Bella went to high school with, Jacob's 'friends' (known to everyone but Charlie as the pack), and Billy and Charlie's many fishing trips.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute outside?" Jacob asked, his voice dripping with resent.

It was very awkward to sit with Billy and Charlie, involuntarily eavesdropping as they watched a baseball game. _Stupid vampire hearing_, I cursed myself.

"Why are you here?! Either of you could've just killed Charlie! You could've killed Billy! ME!"

"I wanted to see my father! I think I have a right to do that, Jake! And do you honestly think I would come here if we weren't completely under control?!"

"Where's the rest of the leeches?" Jacob asked icily.

"On their way to Denali. I just stopped to see Charlie, but I can see that apparently I'm not welcome in my own home!"

"This is ridiculous, Bells. Just calm down. I'm…we're just worried. I've really missed you."

I could imagine him hugging her. I could also imagine how awkward it must be for them. Charlie and Billy were completely focused on the game they were watching until we all heard Bella screaming outside.

"JAKE! Oh my God! I'M MARRIED!" She stormed back into the house, completely furious. Jake was close behind, following her to the kitchen.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry. I've just missed you so much. And you know I'm always going to love you…" We could all hear it when Bella slapped him across the face.

"You know how I feel, but Jake, I. Married. Edward." She pronounced each word carefully. Charlie, Billy, and I tensed up as they stormed back into the room.

"Well, it's been great seeing you guys, but I really think we need to go." Bella motioned for me to stand up. I could see that it was dark outside already.

"I hate to see you go so soon, Bella." I could see Charlie's pleas in his brown eyes.

"I know, Dad, I don't want to go. But we have to get back soon," she muttered, hugging her father.

"I miss you Bells, don't stay gone too long." A tear fell down Charlie's cheek. I said my goodbyes while Bella hugged Billy and Jacob.

"What happened when you were talking to Jake?" I asked once we'd pulled back onto the highway, speeding away from Forks.

"The mutt kissed me," she muttered through clenched teeth. I could see that her eyes were black behind her contacts.

"Uhm…wow. He's really that hung up on you, huh?"

"Yeah, and the worst part is, he hasn't aged. I guess he's still holding out," she whispered.

We drove through Washington in a matter of hours, catching up to the family at the Alaska border. Bella and Edward had a great chance to discuss Jacob, causing the ride to Denali to be quite uncomfortable.

"I'm going to kill that dog one day, I swear it," he muttered under his breath as we slowed. I smiled when I saw Tanya, Carmen, Irina, Eleazar, and Katrina bounding toward us. I grabbed Cole's hand and smiled up at him lovingly. He bent down to kiss me.

"I love you. I can't wait to spend eternity with you, baby," he cooed as our friends approached for hugs.

**A/N: Like it? I think this is the last chapter, but the epilogue will be coming very soon. I'll start on the sequel tonight! I'd like to think my grandmother for the inspiration to write about Cole's mom. She acted a lot like that when my Grandpa died. So yeah, thanks bitch. Yay! Here's Esme!**

**Esme: Hugs! Yay!**

**Me: May I have a hug?  
Esme: Yes, of course.**

**Me: Yay! –Hugs Esme-**


	30. Epilogue

A/N: Well guys, this is it

**A/N: Well guys, this is it. Our lovely epilogue. Sequel up tonight, hopefully. Look out for it. Here for our final round of hugs, please welcome Alice Cullen.**

**Alice: Yay!**

**Me: I sad. :(**

**Alice: But you get to start a sequel now!**

**Me: Yay!**

**COLE POV**

It's an amazing thing to sit in the snow wearing only a shirt and jeans. I looked down at Ayden, my beautiful angel and savior, and silently thanked God for bringing such a mind-blowing creature into my life. She never ceases to amaze me.

"Thank you," she whispered, reaching up to kiss my neck. I smiled at the touch of her cold lips, just like always.

"And what are you thanking me for?" I asked innocently, kissing her small, fragile hand.

"For making this eternal life worth while." She turned in my arms so that she was facing me, and no longer watching the sky as twilight approached.

She unbuttoned my shirt so that she could trace random patterns on my stone chest. I laughed as she poked my belly button, tickling me.

"Are you ticklish?" she teased as she continued to poke me. I held her back easily with my newborn strength. I could tell it was beginning to fade after only three months.

"That's no fair." She pouted, her arms crossing over her chest. I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I never said I play fair, babe," I cooed. 

She scooted back so that we were both sitting, crossed-legged, across from each other. She stuck her tongue out at me childishly. I smiled at her seductively, causing her to melt. I still wonder why that is.

"Ayden!" I shouted, the only way to get her attention. She smiled, embarrassed, and hid her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry. You're just too cute," she muttered. I laughed as I pulled her back into my arms. She sat on my lap, facing me.

"I know I'm gorgeous," I joked, kissing her nose. She rolled her eyes.

"Come here, baby," I said, pulling her closer for a kiss. 

Our lips moved in a perfect rhythm, touching just enough to tease us each for more. In unison, we applied more force. I knotted my fingers in her hair, pulling gently. She pulled my hair in response then shifted her hands to my neck to massage gently.

"That was something," Ayden mused once we'd finally broken apart. I smiled down at my angel in response.

"I love that smile," she murmured as she rested against my chest, watching the clouds roll away from the sky, making twilight all the more beautiful.

"Wanna go for a run?" I asked excitedly, fingering the small ring box in the back pocket of my jeans.

"Sure." She jumped up, just as excited, and took off into the woods. I caught up to her quickly, thinking about how I should propose to my one and only love.

**A/N: -Sniffle- I'm sad that this story is over. Boo! Well, everyone enjoy Alice's hugs. I'm gonna go eat some Mexican food and then start on the sequel!**

**Alice: Hug me, dudes!**

**Cullens: Thanks for reading The Ninth Cullen! Please tune in for the sequel! Laters!**


	31. Author Note

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I'm glad everyone seems so enthusiastic about the sequel. I have some very creative reviewers. (Zach) haha. Title of the sequel: Forever Young. Appropriate, don't you think? I'm in the process of writing the prologue, and hopefully the first chapter will be done before I sleep. You guys know I love you. And for Zach, here's Rosalie.**

**Rosalie: Yeah, hug.**

**Me: Wow, Rose, don't get too enthused now.**

**Rosalie: I miss Emmett. :( Oh, well! Hugs for the dude!**


End file.
